Balada Saudara Tiri
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Semua terjadi karena papa baru dan saudara tiri baru menyerang / Double updates / full humor garing / DLDR! RnR please! Maaf agak ngaco. Buntu ide.
1. New Family Member!

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

 **Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

 **Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

Title: **Balada Saudara Tiri**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **K+ (T untuk kedepannya)  
** Pairing: **Nijimura x Fem!Kagami, Kisedai!Brothers + their step-sisters (pairing lain menyusul)**  
Genre: **Family, Humor garing, Friendship, Romance, sedikit OOC dll; terserah reader maunya apa.**

* * *

 _ **[Reader's POV]**_

"APA!? MAMA MAU MENIKAH LAGI?!" Teriak kami bertiga dengan nada kaget dan serempak didepan perempuan paruh baya berambut merah gradasi hitam yang memberitahukan kami akan kabar ini. Setelah kematian Papa lima tahun yang lalu, sebenarnya Mama tidak bisa melupakan Papa—tapi sekitar beberapa bulan lalu, Mama sering menelpon dengan seseorang dan pergi keluar sekitaran pas _weekend_ (padahal biasanya dia tidak biasa keluar di hari libur). Mungkin saja Mama telah menemukan orang baru untuknya—tunggu dulu, kalau begitu…

"Iya, Mama mau menikah lagi. Kalian tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ujar mama kami dengan nada sedikit khawatir; Kagami Taira. Dan kami hanya bisa melongo dengan tak elitnya.

.

* * *

 **Nama lengkap: Kagami Taira.  
Nama panggilan: Mama, Bu Kagami, Kagamin, Taira-chan, Taira.  
Umur: 40 tahun.  
Status: Mau menikah lagi. Cerai mati.  
Tingkat kepintaran: normal  
Pekerjaan: Pemilik salah satu **_**Online Shop**_ **yang terkenal (dan selalu laris manis).  
Keterangan: Ibu dari tiga bersaudara, pintar masak, suka makan banyak tapi tidak gemuk-gemuk, makanan kesukaannya **_**hamburger**_ **porsi jumbo, sifatnya manis tapi** _ **agak**_ **polos, mantan pemain basket putri waktu SMA.  
Ciri-ciri: tinggi semampai sekitar 170 cm, rambut sebahu warna merah gradasi hitam diujungnya—sering dibuat kuncir kuda, kulit kuning langsat, warna mata merah, pakai cincin pernikahan yang dijadikan liontin.**

* * *

.

Oh ya, kami lupa memperkenalkan diri! Perkenalkan, kami tiga bersaudara–alias, Trio Kagami!~

Terdiri dari kakakku—Kagami Navira; lalu aku—Kagami (Name), dan adikku yang bernama Kagami Ichiira.

Kami adalah putri dari Kagami Taira, yaitu Mama kami yang tercinta—dan barusan berkata akan menikah lagi dengan pengusaha yang kaya raya dan kami bahkan belum tahu bagaimana wujudnya (?).

Oke, kembali ke topik pembicaraan yang tadi.

"Lalu, kalau Mama menikah lagi, nasib kita bagaimana?" tanya kakakku, Navira- _Neechan_. Sepertinya dia sedikit protes. Lihat saja, mulutnya mengerucut sampai lima senti.

.

* * *

 **Nama lengkap: Kagami Navira  
Nama panggilan: Navira, Navira-** _ **Neechan**_ **, Kakak, Navi, Navi-** _ **chin**_ **, Naviracchi, Navira-** _ **chan**_ **, Navira-** _ **san**_ **  
Umur: 18 tahun  
Status: **_**Single**_ **; lagi** _ **pedekate**_ **dengan seorang senior waktu SMA yang kuliah juga di universitasnya.  
Tingkat kepintaran: normal—** _ **kelewat**_ **polos  
Pekerjaan: mulai masuk kuliah semester pertama; jurusan Sastra Bahasa Inggris  
Keterangan: anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara, suka sama binatang, mulai naik pangkat dari **_**newbie fujoshi**_ **jadi** _ **expert fujoshi**_ **, makanan kesukaannya coklat, sifatnya periang dan gampang marah serta orangnya** _ **kepo**_ **-an, bisa jadi polos tapi bisa jadi nista juga, paling urakan diantara ketiga saudarinya.  
Ciri-ciri: tinggi badan 163 cm, rambut **_**wavy**_ **hitam kemerahan, dikuncir kuda atau dibando, warna mata hitam, kulit kuning langsat.**

* * *

.

"Oh ya, Mama sampai lupa. Tenang saja nanti, kita akan tinggal bersama keluarga baru kita." kata Mama kami dengan nada menenangkan diri anak sulungnya, sedangkan kami kaget setengah hidup(?) sampai kami dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

 _The End_.

Tidak kok, bercanda _doang_.

"Jadi, maksud Mama.. kita pindah ke rumah mereka, begitu? Bagaimana dengan sekolah kami?" tanyaku.

.

* * *

 **Nama lengkap: Kagami (Name)  
Nama panggilan: (Name), (Name)-** _ **Neechan**_ **, (Name)-** _ **chin**_ **,(Name)cchi, (Name)-** _ **chan**_ **, (Name)-** _ **san**_ **  
Umur: 16 tahun  
Status: **_**Single**_ **  
Tingkat kepintaran: normal-normal saja  
Pekerjaan: SMA Teikou, naik ke kelas 2  
Keterangan: Anak tengah dari tiga bersaudara, suka memasak, makanan kesukaannya (makanan favorit), sifatnya netral dan sebagai penengah untuk melerai pertengkaran, paling bisa diajak curhat diantara ketiga saudarinya, selalu bisa menyeimbangkan keadaan kakak dan adiknya yang **_**normal**_ **.  
Ciri-ciri: tinggi badan (1**) cm, rambut (warna rambut), warna mata (warna), kulit kuning langsat.**

* * *

.

"Mama tidak bilang-bilang, harusnya beritahu kami dari kemarin-kemarin! Memangnya kita pindahnya kapan?" tanya adikku—Ichiira.

.

* * *

 **Nama lengkap: Kagami Ichiira  
Nama panggilan: Ichiira, Ichiira-** _ **immouto**_ **, Adek, Ichii, I-** _ **chin**_ **, Ichiiracchi, Ichiira-** _ **chan**_ **, Ichiira-** _ **san**_ **  
Umur: 15 tahun  
Status: **_**Single  
**_ **Tingkat kepintaran: normal—sedikit pintar  
Pekerjaan: SMP Teikou, naik ke kelas 3  
Keterangan: anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, suka sama novel **_**genre**_ **apa saja yang penting seru, makanan kesukaannya** _ **Chicken Steak**_ **, sifatnya diam-diam menghanyutkan, paling pendiam diantara ketiga saudarinya, mulai sedikit tertular** _ **virus**_ **dari kakak tertuanya.  
Ciri-ciri: tinggi badan 160 cm, rambut lurus hitam legam, kadang rambutnya dikuncir, dikepang, maupun diurai, warna mata hitam, kulit kuning langsat, sedikit **_**chubby**_ **.**

* * *

.

Lalu, lagi-lagi Mama kami hanya tersenyum dengan polosnya sambil melihat kearah kami. "Tetap bisa bersekolah, karena ternyata rumahnya dekat dengan sekolah kalian. Benar-benar kabar gembira 'kan?" Sedangkan, kami _shocku dakara_ (?) dan hanya bisa pasrah dan berdo'a pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Semoga kami tidak hidup seperti _Cinderella_.

.

 _Skip_

.

* * *

 _ **[Third POV]**_

"Nah, anak-anak. Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Taira.

Navira mengangakan mulut dengan tak elitnya.

(Name) langsung terperangah.

Dan Ichiira hanya bisa melototkan kedua matanya tanpa kata.

Jadi, disinilah mereka berempat berdiri. Didepan rumah yang sangat besar dan megah bak istana dalam cerita dongeng—yang sangat berbeda dengan rumah mereka terdahulu yang sederhana sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, gerbang besar yang ada didepan mereka terbuka setelah Taira menelpon calon 'suami' barunya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah coretistanacoret nya.

Lalu, mereka berempat pun masuk sambil berjalan menyusuri taman depannya yang luasnya _naujubilah_ luas _pake banget_ , jalan saja mereka sampai hampir _gempor_. Akhirnya, setelah menyeberangi laut Merah, gurun pasir dan samudra Atlantik(?) mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu masuk yang sudah menganga lebar dengan deretan pelayan yang berbaris rapi menyambut mereka berempat, dan menawarkan untuk membawa barang-barang mereka—yang langsung mereka sambut dengan senang hati.

"Taira, akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut hitam legam yang tinggi seperti _tower_ menyapa Mama dari trio Kagami tersebut dengan nada SKSD.

"Ah, Shuuzou- _kun_! Maaf datang mendadak." Taira memberikan senyuman manisnya pada pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Ini anak-anakmu ya?" tanya orang tak dikenal tersebut (menurut mereka bertiga) sambil berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Iya, ini anak-anakku. Ayo, beri salam pada calon 'ayah' baru kalian, namanya Nijimura Shuuzou." jawab Taira sambil menyuruh anak-anaknya memberi salam pada orang tersebut.

"Salam kenal, Nijimura- _san_. Mohon bantuannya. " ucap kami bertiga berbarengan sambil memberi hormat.

"Ah, tidak usah begitu. Panggil saja aku Ayah, aku juga 'kan akan segera menjadi ayah kalian yang baru." ujarnya dengan santai.

 **.**

* * *

 **Nama lengkap: Nijimura Shuuzou.  
Nama panggilan: Ayah, Pak Nijimura, Niji-Niji, Shuuzou-** _ **kun**_ **, Shuuzou.  
Umur: 45 tahun.  
Status: Mau menikah lagi. Cerai mati.  
Tingkat kepintaran: diatas rata-rata.  
Pekerjaan: Pemilik salah satu perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Jepang—Niji Corp. yang terkenal (dan selalu sukses).  
Keterangan: Ayah dari enam bersaudara, pintar mengatur uang dan bisnis, makanan kesukaannya **_**onigiri**_ **, sifatnya baik tapi bisa juga jadi sadis dan bengis, mantan kapten basket putra waktu SMP.  
Ciri-ciri: tinggi sekitar 190 (mungkin) cm, rambut warna hitam, kulit putih, warna mata hitam bak **_**onyx**_ **.**

* * *

.

Tiga bersaudari itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Tapi dalam pikiran mereka…

Orang ini… Aku tidak boleh gegabah untuk menyangka yang buruk tentangnya. Aku tidak ingin Mama salah pilih; pikir Navira sambil melihat Shuuzou yang tersenyum sumringah.

Sepertinya orang ini baik juga; pikir (Name) dengan polosnya.

Pasti diguna-guna olehnya, atau Mama memang memilih orang yang beruang; pikir Ichiira dengan tenang.

Pikiran ketiganya tidak waras sama sekali.

Lalu, dipimpin oleh Nijimura-san, mereka berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah dimana mereka melihat ada 6 kepala berambut pelangi sedang duduk bersama di sofa besar. Ada yang makan, ada yang bawa gunting, ada yang baca novel, ada yang bawa barang aneh, dan ada yang sedang ribut berdua.

Namun, suasana yang semula gaduh—gegara Nijimura-san berdeham keras ketika melihat anak-anaknya tidak melihat mereka—suasana langsung berubah menjadi sunyi senyap layaknya kuburan(?). Mereka berlima berjalan memasuki ruang tersebut dan berhenti di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan ini calon 'Mama' baru kalian, Kagami Taira dan anak-anaknya yang kelak akan menjadi saudari kalian." kata Nijimura-san pada yang bersangkutan. Lalu, suasana menjadi lebih hening.

H

E

N

I

N

G

.

.

.

"APAAA / _SSU_ / _NANODAYO_?!" Teriak 6 orang berambut pelangi tadi dengan tidak kompaknya.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Introducion

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

 **Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

 **Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

Title: **Balada Saudara Tiri**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A. Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **K+ (T untuk kedepannya)  
** Pairing: **Nijifmura x Fem!Kagami, Kisedai!Brothers + their step-sisters (pairing lain menyusul)**  
Genre: **Family, Humor garing, Friendship, Romance, sedikit OOC dll; terserah reader maunya apa.**

* * *

"APAAA / _SSU_ / _NANODAYO_?!" Teriak 6 orang berambut pelangi tadi dengan tidak kompaknya.

"Ternyata Ayah tidak main-main.." pemuda berambut merah menyala menatapnya sambil sedikit memincingkan mata.

"M-Mama baru?! Ayah betul-betul mau menikah lagi– _ssu_?!" pemuda berambut pirang langsung bertanya dengan sedikit nada histeris.

"Merepotkan saja– _nodayo_.." ujar pemuda berambut hijau sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Pantas saja Ayah menyuruh kami tiba-tiba untuk berkumpul disini!" sahut pemuda berambut biru tua dengan kulit _tan_ sedikit gosong dengan tampang kesal.

"Oh, begitukah?" sahut singkat sang kepala berambut biru muda.

"Nyem nyem nyem nyem nyem…" dan yang paling tinggi dan berambut ungu hanya mengunyah saja dari tadi.

"Aku sudah bilang dari kemarin-kemarin 'kan, kalian saja yang tidak mendengarkan." Nijimura menghela nafas dan kemudian berujar lagi, "Dan mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, mereka akan tinggal disini bersama kita."

Hening lagi.

"APAAA / _SSU_ / _NANODAYO_?!" teriak mereka lagi dengan serentak—memekakkan telinga lima orang yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Lalu, Ayah mau menikah kapan?"

"Seminggu lagi."

"Oh tidak, ini bencana!"

Saat Nijimura dan anak-anaknya saling 'berbincang', keempat orang yang (masih) bermarga Kagami itu hanya bisa berdiam diri menyaksikan pertunjukan (?) yang ada di depan mereka sambil mengamati benda-benda yang ada di ruangan tersebut, terutama si Trio Kagami.

"Baiklah, ayo perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing!" perintah Nijimura pada anak-anaknya, "Dimulai dari kau, Sei!"

Lalu, berdirilah pemuda berambut merah menyala. Matanya berwarna merah darah dan mempunyai tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Nijimura Seijuurou. Anak pertama dari enam bersaudara. Salam kenal." ujarnya sambil memperkenalkan diri dan memberi hormat singkat.

.

* * *

 **Nama lengkap: Nijimura Seijuurou.  
Nama panggilan: Seijuurou, Seijuurou-kun, Sei-** _ **Nii**_ **, Seijuurou-** _ **sama**_ **, Sei-** _ **chan**_ **, Seijuuroucchi, Seijuurou-** _ **san**_ **, Kakak Pendek (dilarang diucapkan dan dianggap tak ada), Sei-** _ **chin**_ **.  
Umur: 25 tahun.  
Status: Antara **_**single**_ **dan tidak. Belum diketahui dengan pasti.  
Tingkat kepintaran: Diatas rata-rata—kelewat jenius.  
Pekerjaan: Pengusaha, dan yang akan meneruskan perusahaan milik Nijimura Shuuzou—Ayahnya; Niji **_**Corp**_ **.  
Keterangan: Anak pertama dari enam bersaudara, pintar dalam segala hal, hobi berkuda dan bermain **_**shogi**_ **, makanan kesukaannya sup** _ **tofu**_ **, sifatnya tidak bisa ditebak namun selalu mengatakan dirinya absolut, mantan kapten klub basket putra waktu masih sekolah.  
Ciri-ciri: Tinggi 173 cm, warna rambut merah menyala, kulit putih, warna mata semerah darah, selalu membawa gunting di kantongnya kemanapun ia pergi.**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah pemuda berambut merah tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya, berdirilah pemuda berambut hijau yang berkacamata dan membawa barang aneh—entah apa ditangannya.

"Kenalkan, namaku Nijimura Shintarou. Anak kedua dari enam bersaudara. Salam kenal." ucap pemuda tersebut dengan sedikit memalingkan wajah, entah karena malu atau apa—mereka tidak tahu sama sekali.

.

* * *

 **Nama lengkap: Nijimura Shintarou.  
Nama panggilan: Shintarou, Shintarou-kun, Shin-** _ **Nii**_ **, Shintarou-** _ **sama**_ **, Shin-** _ **chan**_ **, Shintaroucchi, Shintarou-** _ **san**_ **, Maniak Horoskop (dilarang diucapkan dan dianggap tak ada), Shin-** _ **chin**_ **.  
Umur: 24 tahun.  
Status: Antara **_**single**_ **dan tidak. Belum diketahui dengan pasti.  
Tingkat kepintaran: Diatas rata-rata—normal.  
Pekerjaan: Dokter umum di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Tokyo.  
Keterangan: Anak kedua dari enam bersaudara, pintar dalam akademis dan bagian medis, hobinya menonton **_**Oha Asa**_ **di pagi hari, makanan kesukaannya sup kacang merah, sifatnya tegas tapi kadang terkena virus** _ **tsundere**_ **turunan mendiang ibunya—Nijimura Shouko, mantan** _ **shooting guard**_ **klub basket putra waktu masih sekolah.  
Ciri-ciri: Tinggi 195 cm, warna rambut hijau lumut, kulit putih, warna mata hijau seteduh daun, selalu memakai perban di tangannya, membawa benda-benda dari normal hingga yang aneh sekalipun—yang ia bilang sebagai **_**lucky item**_ **kemanapun ia pergi.**

* * *

.

Lalu, berdirilah pemuda yang paling tinggi diantara mereka semua yang memiliki warna rambut ungu sepanjang sebahu sambil membawa sebungkus _snack_ keripik singkong Q***a .

"Perkenalkan, namaku—nyem.. Nijimura Atsushi—nyem.. Anak ke—nyem.. tiga dari—nyem.. enam ber—nyem.. saudara. Salam kenal—nyem." Ujar pemuda tersebut sambil mengunyah _snack_ nya dengan raut wajah malas atau mengantuk.

.

* * *

 **Nama lengkap: Nijimura Atsushi.  
Nama panggilan: Atsushi, Atsushi-kun, Atsu-** _ **Nii**_ **, Atsushi-** _ **sama**_ **, Tsu-** _ **chan**_ **, Atsushicchi, Atsushi-** _ **san**_ **, Titan Ungu (dilarang diucapkan dan dianggap tak ada).  
Umur: 23 tahun.  
Status: Antara **_**single**_ **dan tidak. Belum diketahui dengan pasti.  
Tingkat kepintaran: dibawah rata-rata—kelewat** _ **blo'on**_ **.  
Pekerjaan: Seorang **_**chef**_ **di salah satu restoran ternama-La Violatte, miliknya sendiri.  
Keterangan: Anak ketiga dari enam bersaudara, pintar dalam memasak, hobinya makan cemilan dan jajan, makanan kesukaannya yang manis-manis khususnya kue, sifatnya kekanak-kanakan dan sedikit malas, mantan **_**center**_ **di klub basket putra waktu masih sekolah.  
Ciri-ciri: Tinggi 208 cm, warna rambut ungu, kulit putih, warna mata ungu seperti bunga lavender, selalu membawa cemilan kemanapun ia pergi.**

* * *

.

Kemudian, seorang pemuda yang berambut biru tua dengan warna kulit yang sangat agak berbeda dari yang lain berdiri.

"Namaku Nijimura Daiki. Anak keempat dari enam bersaudara. Salam kenal." ucap pemuda tersebut dengan nada malas.

.

* * *

 **Nama lengkap: Nijimura Daiki.  
Nama panggilan: Daiki, Daiki-kun, Daiki-** _ **Nii**_ **, Daiki-** _ **sama**_ **, Dai-** _ **chan**_ **, Daikicchi, Daiki-** _ **san**_ **, Dakian a.k.a. Dekil (dilarang diucapkan dan dianggap tak ada), Dai-** _ **chin**_ **.  
Umur: 22 tahun.  
Status: Antara **_**single**_ **dan tidak. Belum diketahui dengan pasti.  
Tingkat kepintaran: dibawah rata-rata—kelewat **_**aho**_ **.  
Pekerjaan:** **Sebagai seorang polisi lulusan akademi kepolisian terkenal di bagian Investigasi dan Penyergapan.  
Keterangan: Anak keempat dari enam bersaudara, larinya yang paling gesit, hobinya baca majalah dewasa, makanan kesukaannya **_**hamburger teriyaki**_ **, sifatnya tengil dan acuh tak acuh, mantan** _ **power forward**_ **di klub basket putra waktu masih sekolah.  
Ciri-ciri: Tinggi 192 cm, warna rambut biru tua, kulit ****gosong** **sawo matang alias gelap, warna mata biru segelap langit malam, selalu membawa majalah** _ **gravure**_ **kemanapun ia pergi (dan kalau ada kesempatan).**

* * *

.

Setelah itu, pemuda tersebut duduk kembali dengan malasnya. Sekarang giliran pemuda dengan rambut pirang memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Nijimura Ryouta– _ssu_. Anak kelima dari enam bersaudara. Salam kenal– _ssu_." Ujar pemuda tadi dengan ceria sambil tersenyum memamerkan menunjukkan giginya yang putih, sampai-sampai semua orang menutup mata mereka karena silau.

.

* * *

 **Nama lengkap: Nijimura Ryouta.  
Nama panggilan: Ryouta, Ryouta-kun, Ryouta-** _ **Nii**_ **, Ryouta-** _ **sama**_ **, Ryo-** _ **chan**_ **, Ryouta-** _ **san**_ **, Banci Taman Lawang (dilarang diucapkan dan dianggap tak ada), Ryo-** _ **chin**_ **.  
Umur: 21 tahun.  
Status: Antara **_**single**_ **dan tidak. Belum diketahui dengan pasti.  
Tingkat kepintaran: normal—gak pinter-pinter amat.  
Pekerjaan: Kuliah semester 4 di jurusan Kimia dengan kerja sambilan sebagai seorang model yang terkenal.  
Keterangan: Anak kelima dari enam bersaudara, pintar berakting dan berpose, hobinya **_**nempel**_ **sama Tetsuya (?), makanan kesukaannya** _ **french fries**_ **, sifatnya periang,** _ **lebay**_ **dan berisik, mantan** _ **small forward**_ **di klub basket putra waktu masih sekolah.  
Ciri-ciri: Tinggi 189 cm, warna rambut pirang, kulit putih, warna mata kuning seperti madu, selalu membawa fotonya kemanapun ia pergi (kalau ada **_**fans**_ **di jalan yang minta tanda tangan).**

* * *

 **.**

Tinggal giliran sang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru muda untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Nijimura Tetsuya. Anak keenam dari enam bersaudara. Salam kenal." ujar pemuda tersebut dengan sopan sambil memberi hormat.

.

* * *

 **Nama lengkap: Nijimura Tetsuya.  
Nama panggilan: Tetsuya, Tetsuya-kun, Tetsu-kun, Tetsu-** _ **Nii**_ **, Tetsuya-** _ **sama**_ **, Tet-** _ **chan**_ **, Tetsuyacchi, Tetsuya-** _ **san**_ **, Hantu (dilarang diucapkan dan dianggap tak ada), Tetsu-** _ **chin**_ **.  
Umur: 20 tahun.  
Status: Antara **_**single**_ **dan tidak. Belum diketahui dengan pasti.  
Tingkat kepintaran: normal—sekali.  
Pekerjaan: Kuliah semester 2 di jurusan Sastra Jepang dan bekerja sambilan di perpustakaan.  
Keterangan: Anak terakhir dari enam bersaudara, pintar dalam menghilang (?), hobinya baca buku dan novel, makanan kesukaannya **_**vanilla milkshake**_ **(uhm, itu minuman, Tetsuya...), sifatnya tenang dan menghanyutkan, mantan anggota di klub basket putra waktu masih sekolah (tidak diketahui posisinya apa).  
Ciri-ciri: Tinggi 168 cm, warna rambut biru muda, kulit putih susu, warna mata biru muda sebiru langit cerah di pagi hari, selalu membawa buku kemanapun ia pergi (kalau tidak ada buku, ya minuman kesukaannya yang selalu dibawa).**

* * *

.

Setelah semua anak Nijimura memperkenalkan diri kepada keempat Kagami yang ada didepan mereka, sekarang giliran ketiga anak Taira alias Trio Kagami yang harus memperkenalkan diri mereka pada keenam pemuda tersebut.

"Kenalkan, namaku Kagami Navira. Anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Salam kenal." ujar Navira memperkenalkan dirinya dengan santai atau terlalu santai.

"Kenalkan, namaku Kagami (Name). Anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Salam kenal." ujar (Name) memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Kenalkan, namaku Kagami Ichiira. Anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara. Salam kenal." ucap Ichiira memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah datar.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah saling kenal 'kan?" kata Nijimura memecah keheningan diantara mereka semua.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kalian antarkan saudari-saudari baru kalian ke kamar mereka? Aku akan mengantar Taira ke kamar lain." lanjut Nijimura dengan nada memerintah pada keenam anaknya. Tak ada yang bisa menentang.

"Baik, Ayah…" jawab mereka dengan kompak namun beberapa dari mereka menjawab dengan _agak_ jengkel.

Taira mengingatkan mereka bertiga. "Jangan nakal ya, kalian harus menurut pada mereka."

"Iya, kami tahu, Mama. Kami bukan anak kecil lagi." Ichiira menyeletuk sebelum pergi menyusul kedua kakaknya.

Seijuurou yang memimpin pun menoleh kearah Trio Kagami—yang mengekori mereka dari belakang. "Ikuti aku." Sebelum kemudian berjalan mendahului dengan diikuti oleh adik-adiknya yang lain menuju ke arah kamar mereka bertiga. Trio Kagami pun mengikuti dari belakang mereka berenam sambil mengamati sekeliling mereka.

"Ini kamar kalian, pilih saja kamar kalian masing-masing. Masing-masing memiliki fasilitas yang sama. Jika ada apa-apa tinggal panggil pelayan saja." Jelas Seijuurou panjang lebar.

"Mengerti?" tanyanya kembali kepada ketiga Kagami yang masih memilih-milih kamar mereka. Lalu, ketiga Kagami tersebut mengangguk mengerti sambil melihat kearah Seijuurou dan adik-adiknya yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika ingin mencari kami berenam, kamar kami ada didepan kalian." Sambung kakak tertua dari Nijimura bersaudara tersebut.

"Baiklah…" jawab Navira, (Name) dan, Ichiira bersamaan.

Setelah mengantar ketiga Kagami tersebut enam Nijimura bersaudara tersebut meninggalkan mereka dan masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing yang berada di depan mereka.

Setelah memilih kamar, akhirnya Navira memilih kamar paling ujung dari sebelah kiri, lalu (Name) di kamar yang berada ditengah, dan Ichiira memilih kamar paling ujung dari kanan. Lalu, mereka masuk mereka masing-masing untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka dan mungkin beristirahat sebentar sebelum berkeliling mejelajahi (?) rumah mereka yang baru.

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Huwat?

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

 **Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

 **Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

* * *

Title: **Balada Saudara Tiri**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A. Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **K+ (T untuk kedepannya)  
** Pairing: **Nijimura x Fem!Kagami, Kisedai!Brothers + their step-sisters (pairing lain menyusul)**  
Genre: **Family, Humor garing, Friendship, Romance, sedikit OOC dll; terserah reader maunya apa.**

* * *

 **[Reader's POV]**

"Uh.. jam berapa ini?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Kulirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarku, menunjuk kearah diantara angka 11 dan angka 12.

"Oh, jam setengah dua belas…" gumamku pada angin yang berhembus (?). Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu kamarku. Setelah membuka pintu kamarku, aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sepi _bingits._

Aku pun mulai berjalan menuju ke depan pintu kamar Navira- _Neechan_ dan mengetuk daun pintu yang ada didepanku dengan perlahan.

Terdengar dari dalam suara Navira- _Neechan_ seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Ugh.. siapa? Hoam.. sebentar."

Tak lama terbukalah pintu didepanku menunjukkan kakakku yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur.

"Oh, (Name)? ada apa?" Tanya _Neechan_ dengan mata masih setengah tertutup.

" _Neechan_ , ayo bertualang (?) melihat istana rumah ini!" ajakku pada Navira- _Neechan_. Setelah memahami dan mencerna kata-kataku tadi, ia langsung melebarkan matanya dan langsung berteriak "AYOO!" dengan semangat.

"Shh!"

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Navira- _Neechan_ langsung menarik tanganku dan berlari kedepan pintu kamar Ichiira sebelum langsung mengetuk pintu kamar adikku dengan semangat.

Terdengar suara Ichiira yang menjawab dengan suara yang pelan dari dalam.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar."

Dan terbukalah pintu didepan kami menampakkan Ichiira dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya melihat kearah kami berdua dengan tatapan yang sepertinya mengatakan _'ada apa?'_ yang langsung dijawab oleh Navira- _Neechan_.

"Ayo, bertualang melihat istana rumah ini!" kata kakakku dengan bersemangat.

Yang langsung dijawab oleh anggukkan dari adikku yang berada didepan kami dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan di samping kami.

* * *

Setelah berkeliling beberapa saat, kami telah menemukan banyak ruangan seperti, perpustakaan yang pasti akan terus didatangi oleh Ichiira, tempat penyimpanan bahan makanan yang mungkin akan kami bertiga datangi saat ada kesempatan, _game center_ pribadi yang berisi bermacam-macam _games_ yang sepertinya akan aku dan Navira- _Neechan_ akan datangi jika sedang bosan, dan ruangan lainnya yang membuat mulut kami hanya bisa berkata satu kata _'wow'_.

"Disini banyak ruangannya ya? Ada tidak ya kolam renang pribadinya? Kalau ada, aku mau sekali-sekali renang disitu." ujar Navira- _Neechan_ dengan _absurd_ nya.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukan perpustakaan yang penuh dengan buku.. yang sepertinya bagus untuk dibaca.." gumam Ichiira pada dirinya sendiri dengan pelan namun tetap dapat aku dan Navira-Neechan dengar.

"Oh, ya (Name)- _Neechan_. Ruangan mana yang sejauh ini kau sukai dari banyak ruangan yang kita temui?" tanya Ichiira padaku.

"Uhm.. aku tidak tahu. Dari seluruh ruangan yang telah kita temui, semuanya menarik—dari perpustakaan tadi, tempat penyimpanan makanan, sampai _game center_ tadi. Semuanya aku suka dan mungkin akan aku kunjungi kalau ada waktu dan kesempatan." jawabku pada Ichiira yang menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban dariku.

Tunggu, kenapa seperti di pusat perbelanjaan dan hiburan saja ya?

Baklaih, masa bodoh. Lanjut!~

"EHH! Sekarang udah jam 5 sore?! Kok _cepet_ amat?" ujar Navira- _Neechan_ dengan histeris saat melihat jam yang ada diruangan tersebut menunjukkan jam 5 sore.

Yang langsung aku dan Ichiira jawab secara bersamaan. "Hushh… diam Kak, kau terlalu berisik."

"Ehh? Jahatnya…." Jawab Neechan sambil _mewek_.

"Ayo kita kembali kekamar kita masing-masing, sebelum mereka mengira kita bertiga menghilang." usulku pada kedua saudariku.

Yang dijawab oleh kedua saudariku dengan serempak. "Oke! (Name)/ (Name)- _Neechan_."

* * *

 **[Third's POV]**

Kebetulan saat Trio Kagami sampai didepan kamar mereka, enam pintu kamar yang berada tepat di depan kamar mereka terbuka secara tidak bersamaan, menampakkan enam sosok pemuda berkepala pelangi didepan Tiga Kagami tersebut yang sedang ngerumpi (?) di depan pintu kamar (Name).

"Oh, kalian sudah bangun?" tanya Seijuurou, "Kalian tepat waktu. Sebentar lagi adalah jam makan malam." Sambungnya sambil memberitahu ketiga Kagami didepannya.

Sedangkan, yang lain hanya diam mengamati atau melihat si Trio Kagami yang ada didepan mereka semua.

"Kalian tidak ke ruang makan?" tanya Shintarou, "Bukannya aku peduli atau apa–nanodayo!" ujarnya lagi sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot dengan wajahnya yang memerah, mungkin malu.

"Ah, ya.. kami akan segera kesana." Jawab (Name) dengan sopan.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah memberitahu kami bertiga." Ucap Ichiira dengan datar.

"Ya, kami akan ke ruang makan secepatnya." Ujar Navira dengan (tumbennya) sopan.

Yang dijawab oleh anggukkan dari keenam Nijimura bersaudara tersebut dan berjalan berlalu melewati tiga Kagami itu menuju kearah ruang makan.

Setelah itu Trio Kagami pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengganti baju mereka. Setelah mengganti baju, tiga Kagami bersaudari tersebut berjalan _berbarengan_ dengan santai menuju ruang makan sambil berbincang-bincang.

* * *

Jam tepat menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Semua sudah berkumpul diruang makan bersiap untuk menyantap hidangan yang terhidang di meja yang panjang— _sekali_ .

Shuuzou,Taira, enam Nijimura bersaudara, dan Trio Kagami sudah duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Seperti biasa, sang kepala keluarga duduk di meja paling ujung ditengah-tengah, disamping kanannya ada Taira, disebelah Taira ada anaknya yang pertama Navira, setelah itu (Name), lalu Ichiira, dan Tetsuya. Disisi lain ada Seijuurou, Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki, dan Ryouta.

Setelah aba-aba dari Shuuzou, mereka bersebelas mulai menyantap makan malam mereka dalam tenang, yang terdengar hanyalah suara piring beradu dengan sendok dan garpu.

Sampai Shuuzou memecah ketenangan tadi dengan berkata, "Bagaimana? Apa kalian bertiga senang tinggal disini?" tanyanya pada Trio Kagami.

"Ya, kami senang tinggal disini, Nijimura- _san_." Jawab (Name) mewakili kedua saudarinya.

"Ah, 'kan sudah ku bilang tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu, panggil saja Ayah." Balas Nijimura dengan kebapak'an (?), "Tapi syukurlah kalau begitu.." sambungnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku ceritakan mereka berenam—Nijimura bersaudara—saat masih kecil?" tawar Nijimura pada keempat Kagami didepannya, dan membuat enam Nijimura tersebut kaget setengah _mampus_.

Seijuurou tersedak teh yang ia minum.

Shintarou merasakan kacamatanya hampir melorot.

Atsushi tiba-tiba tidak selera makan.

Daiki makan dan _kepedasan_.

Ryouta hampir menjatuhkan garpunya.

Tetsuya meregang nyawa (?).

"A-Ayah, tolong—"

"Wah, benarkah? Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana mereka waktu kecil, pasti mereka imut-imut ya?" celetuk Taira dengan senang.

Omaygaaaattttt.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan bercerita tentang mereka bertiga—Trio Kagami—waktu masih kecil. Mereka lucu sekali waktu itu." sambungnya yang membuat tiga Kagami itu juga terkejut dan membelalakkan mata mereka.

Navira melotot saat dia _mangap_ mau makan.

(Name) mendadak mual.

Ichiira hampir tersedak ketika akan menelan makanannya.

Navira menoleh kearah ibunya, sedikit berkeringat dingin. "M-Mama, tolong jangan ceritakan—"

"Kenapa? 'kan kalian masih kecil dan imut sekali waktu itu. Sayang kalau tidak diceritakan."

Muka Trio Kagami langsung pucat. Jangan lupakan juga enam Nijimura yang juga memucat.

Duh, harus memakai topeng biar tidak malu _nih_. Kasihan…

* * *

"—dan Daiki pernah bermain pasir padahal dia sudah dimandikan, para pelayan pun harus memandikannya lagi. Hahaha… lucu sekali waktu itu." Cerita Niijimura sambil tertawa senang pada mereka semua terutama keempat Kagami yang ada disitu.

"Hei, itu 'kan dulu, Ayah!" kata Daiki dengan muka yang agak memerah karena malu. Mau jadi apa kalau ada yang tahu kalau dia ternyata begitu ketika masih kecil. Apa kata Mai- _chan_ nantinya—

Uhm, maaf.. salah naskah. Lanjut.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat dulu Ichiira juga pernah begitu. Dulu, dia itu sangat nakal tapi entah kenapa dia sekarang bisa jadi pendiam begini. Masa yang indah.." sahut Taira ikut menceritakan tentang anaknya.

Ichiira yang diceritakan tentang masa kecilnya hanya bisa diam karena dia sudah malas mendengarkan cerita yang sering diceritakan Mamanya pada saudarinya dan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, ya… Dulu juga (Name) juga sering main dokter-dokteran bersama Navira dan Ichiira." sambungnya lagi dengan _rempong_.

"Ya, Shintarou juga sering bermain dokter-dokteran waktu kecil—biasanya dia bermain dengan Seijuurou dan Atsushi sebagai pasiennya." sahut Shuuzou tak kalah _rempong_ dengan Taira.

"Ryouta dan Tetsuya dulu pernah bermain bersama, dan Tetsuya tanpa sengaja menggali tanah dan menemukan cacing tanah, Ryouta pun kaget dan lari ketakutan dan pulang bersama Tetsuya sambil menangis. Hahaha… benar-benar masa yang indah." sambung Shuuzou lagi.

Saat kedua orang tua mereka asyik berbincang tentang masa kecil mereka bersembilan. Mereka berusaha menahan malu yang _amat sangat_ memalukan.

* * *

Setelah makan malam mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga—tempat mereka semua bertemu untuk pertama kalinya—untuk sekedar duduk-duduk atau saling berbincang sambil menunggu jam tidur malam. Tapi, di pikiran enam Nijimura bersaudara itu—mereka masing-masing mengamati keempat orang bermarga Kagami yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka.

Taira sedang berbincang dengan Shuuzou (entah bicara apa saja), Navira sedang memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan Ichiira berbincang dengan (Name).

' _Wanita itu kelihatannya baik, dan sepertinya cocok dengan Ayah.'_

' _Anaknya yang paling tua itu kelihatannya baik—namun jika dilihat, dia agak mirip Ryouta/denganku-ssu/nanodayo.'_

' _Anaknya yang kedua itu sepertinya yang paling normal diantara dua saudarinya, dia juga sopan/ssu/nanodayo.'_

' _Anaknya yang terakhir sedikit_ chubby _, berbeda dengan dua saudarinya yang langsing. sepertinya sopan dan pendiam agak mirip dengan Tetsuya/denganku /ssu/nanodayo.'_

' _Mungkin mereka tidak terlalu buruk dari yang ku kira.'_

.

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. New Plan

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

 **Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

 **Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

Title: **Balada Saudara Tiri**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A. Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **K+ (T untuk kedepannya)  
** Pairing: **Nijimura x Fem!Kagami, Kisedai!Brothers + their step-sisters (pairing lain menyusul)**  
Genre: **Family, Humor garing, Friendship, Romance, sedikit OOC dll; terserah reader maunya apa.**

* * *

 **[Third's POV]**

 _KEESOKAN HARINYA_

Saat sarapan, Shuuzou mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka kaget—sangat mengejutkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Besok 'kan mulai liburan musim panas, bagaimana jika kita pergi berlibur ke pantai bersama?" kata Shuuzou dengan sangat mendadak dan tiba-tiba.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Wah, ide yang bagus! Kita jadi bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat." sahut Taira menyetujui perkataan Shuuzou.

"Betul sekali, Taira. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa semuanya setuju?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga kepada kesembilan anaknya.

"Y-ya…" jawab mereka bersembilan—enam Nijimura dan tiga Kagami—dengan agak ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita menginap disana selama 3 hari." Kata Shuuzou memberitahu pada mereka.

"Jadi, siapkan baju untuk 3 hari." Sambungnya lagi.

"Yaa…" jawab mereka semua dengan bersamaan.

Setelah sarapan, semuanya berangkat ke sekolah dan ke tempat kerja masing-masing.

* * *

(Name) dan Ichiira berjalan berdampingan menuju sekolah mereka SMP & SMA Teikou—yang ternyata jaraknya memang lumayan dekat dengan rumah baru mereka. Navira, Ryouta, dan Tetsuya ternyata satu universitas dan akhirnya mereka pergi kuliah bersama dengan menaiki kereta. Sedangkan, Seijuurou, Shintarou, Atsushi, dan Daiki pergi ke kantor dengan kendaraan mereka sendiri.

.

Sore telah menampakkan dirinya (?) dengan menunjukkan warna jingga kemerahan yang indah menyelimuti langit. Mari kita lihat kembali keadaan di rumah keluarga Nijimura yang megah. Rupanya para penghuni disana sedang mengemas barang mereka masing-masing untuk berlibur ke pantai besok. Setelah mengemas barang masing-masing, mereka menuju ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama. Saat tengah menyantap makanan, Shuuzou bertanya pada anak-anaknya.

"Apakah kalian semua sudah mempersiapkan barang kalian untuk besok dan beberapa hari ke depan?" tanya Shuuzou kepada mereka bersembilan.

"Sudah, Ayah." jawab mereka dengan serempak seperti anak TK.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Ayah sudah menyiapkan rumah pantai untuk kita menginap disana." ujar Shuuzou lagi.

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing bersiap untuk tidur karena besok mereka harus bangun pagi-pagi.

* * *

Setelah sarapan, mereka bersebelas masuk ke mobil bersiap untuk berangkat, namun sebelumnya Shuuzou berkata. "Ah, ya! Ayah lupa memberitahu kalian semua. Nanti urutan duduknya dibarisan pertama adalah Seijuurou, Navira, dan Shintarou. Dibarisan kedua Atsushi, (Name), dan Daiki. Dan dibarisan paling belakang adalah Ryouta, Ichiira, dan Tetsuya. Apakah sudah jelas?" jelas Shuuzou dengan panjang lebar.

Sedangkan, mereka bersembilan kaget karena urutan duduknya sangatlah acak (gak juga sih).

"Kenapa urutan duduknya seperti itu, Ayah?" kata Seijuurou angkat bicara.

"Iya. Kenapa duduknya berpencar?" Navira menanyakan alasannya.

Peran anak tertua untuk saling bersahutan.

 _Mothafacka_

"Oh, ini adalah usul Mama—Taira—kalian, agar kalian lebih mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat." jawab Shuuzou dengan watados.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah—tidak usah ikut." Tambahnya, membuat yang lainnya bungkam.

"Kalian tidak keberatan 'kan?" tanya Taira dengan nada khawatir.

Melihat wajah Mama mereka seperti itu, mereka jadi takut mengecewakan Mama mereka dan dengan terpaksa menjawab, "Tidak…"

Jadi, dengan terpaksa (tapi ada yang tidak terpaksa) mereka duduk sesuai urutan tadi. Dan, akhirnya mereka bersebelas langsung _capcus_ pergi ke pantai naik mobil.

* * *

Mari kita lihat keadaan di dalam mobil. Kita mulai dari pasangan yang akan segera menjadi sepasang suami-istri yaitu Shuuzou dan Taira—mereka tampak saling bercakap-cakap dengan riang gembira.

Selanjutnya kita beralih ke barisan pertama terdapat Shintarou yang membawa (katanya) _lucky item_ nya untuk hari ini, disamping kirinya terdapat Navira yang ketawa-ketawa sendiri gegara lagi lihat _meme_ lucu di ponselnya, dan disamping kirinya ada Seijuurou yang hanya bisa memandang pemandangan diluar jendela sambil menghela nafas.

Dibarisan kedua terdapat Daiki yang sepertinya sedang tidur dengan wajah menempel ke jendela yang ada disamping kanannya, disampingnya terdapat (Name) yang sedang mengobrol dengan Atsushi yang ada disampingnya juga sambil memakan cemilan milik Atsushi—yang tumben tidak pelit sama cemilannya.

Dibarisan paling belakang ada Tetsuya dan Ichiira yang sedang membaca novel masing-masing sambil sesekali mengobrol, dan Ryouta yang sejak tadi berbicara pada mereka tidak mereka hiraukan dan akhirnya nangis minta di _notice_.

Wah, damai (?) sekali ya suasananya… keluarga yang bahagia sekali ya. Hmm, seperti itu, lalu?

Maaf, _author_ lagi _sableng_.

.

.

.

 _2 jam kemudian_

Keadaan didalam mobil menjadi sangat tenang yang terdengar hanyalah suara Taira dan Shuuzou yang masih bercakap-cakap. Sedangkan, kesembilan orang yang lain—enam Nijimura dan tiga Kagami—sudah tertidur karena mungkin lelah (yang nyupir apalagi) dan bosan. Bagaimana posisi mereka?

Dibarisan pertama, posisi kepala Seijuurou dan Shintarou bertumpu pada kepala Navira yang berada ditengah mereka (yang kelihatannya tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya).

Dibarisan kedua, posisi Daiki masih sama seperti tadi sedangkan kepala (Name) bersandar pada dada Atsushi yang tertidur dengan kepala menyandar ke jendela.

Dibarisan ketiga, Tetsuya menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas kepala Ichiira dan kepala Ichiira menyandar pada bahu Ryouta yang tertidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Tetsuya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui Shuuzou dan Taira telah memasang kamera tersembunyi untuk mengamati mereka yang terhubung ke layar yang berada didepan Taira, sedangkan Shuuzou memoret diam-diam pemandangan langka ini.

.

Nijimura menginjak rem dengan mendadak karena hampir melewati pantai tujuan mereka semua, langsung saja mereka bersembilan terbangun dari tidur mereka yang tenang dan langsung mengaduh karena kepala mereka _kejedot_ jok yang ada didepan mereka.

"Ah, maaf-maaf.. hampir kelewatan tadi pantainya." kata Shuuzou meminta maaf pada anaknya sambil tetap mengemudi.

 _Kesel to the max._

* * *

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun." kata Taira memberitahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai pada tujuan.

Setelah turun dari mobil, mereka membawa barang-barang mereka menuju rumah pantai yang sudah disewa oleh Shuuzou dari jauh-jauh hari.

"Oh, jadi ini rumah pantainya…" kata Daiki sambil berjalan menuju rumah pantai yang akan mereka tempati selama 3 hari kedepan.

"Wah, ternyata besar juga ya-ssu!" ucap Ryouta langsung hilang kantuknya ketika melihat rumah pantai yang mereka sewa itu cukup besar.

Rumah pantai—yang tepatnya sebagai _villa_ kalau kita lihat lagi, mempunyai fasilitas yang memadai dan cocok untuk yang sedang berlibur di pantai.

"Wah, besar _banget_.. memangnya kamarnya ada berapa, Niji—Uhm, A-Ayah?" tanya Navira pada Shuuzou.

"Kamarnya ada 4 jadi nanti kalian tidurnya disatu kamar diisi oleh 3 orang. Pilih saja sendiri kalian ingin tidur dengan siapa.." jawab Shuuzou menjawab pertanyaan Navira.

Kesembilan orang anaknya pun langsung menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mengerti sambil melihat kearah Shuuzou.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , (Name), Ichiira! Kalian sama aku ya?" tanya Navira dengan _rempong_ nya.

"Ya, _Neechan_. Aku, Neechan dan Ichiira saja." jawab (Name) pada Navira.

"Kalau aku _sih_ terserah kalian saja." ujar Ichiira dengan santainya masuk ke dalam rumah pantai yang mereka tempati.

"Tetsuya _cchi_ , Daiki _cchi_. Sekamar sama aku ya?" tanya Ryouta kepada dua saudaranya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau kau mau, Ryouta. Aku juga ingin dengan Tetsu." jawab Daiki.

"Terserah Ryouta- _kun_ dan Daiki- _kun_ saja." ujar Tetsuya pada dua kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu, Sei- _chin_ dan Shin- _chin_ sama aku ya?" kata Atsushi pada kakak-kakaknya.

"Aku terserah kalian saja- _nodayo_. Yang penting kita dapat kamar untuk tidur." Jawab Shintarou sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Baiklah, Atsushi." ujar Seijuurou menyetujui perkataan Atsushi.

* * *

Setelah menurunkan barang-barang dari bagasi, Shuuzou dan Taira pergi keluar sebentar (katanya mau beli bahan makanan) setelah memberitahukan pada kesembilan anak mereka. Koper-koper mereka sudah diletakkan dikamar mereka oleh Daiki dengan berat hati karena todongan gunting Seijuurou.

Sekarang, mari kita lihat apa yang sedang Trio Kagami lakukan dikamar mereka.

Navira sedang berbincang dengan (Name) dan Ichiira selagi akan membongkar koper mereka, saat Navira membuka kopernya dia kaget, sangat kaget karena melihat isi koper yang ia buka ternyata bukan berisi barangnya melainkan milik orang tak diketahui (?) dan langsung teriak-teriak dengan histeris karena takut barangnya dilihat oleh orang lain.

"ADUH! _GIMANA_ INI?! BAGAIMANA KALAU SAMPAI MEREKA LIHAT BARANGKU!?" teriak Navira dengan histeris.

"SUDAHLAH, _NEECHAN_! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!" teriak (Name) menenangkan Navira dengan cara teriak yang aneh.

"KAMU SENDIRI JUGA TERIAK!" teriak Navira lagi pada (Name) sambil menunjuknya.

" _NEECHAN_ SENDIRI JUGA MASIH TERIAK!" balas (Name) lagi pada Navira.

"SUDAHLAH KALIAN BERDUA, BERHENTI BERTERIAK!" kata Ichiira ikut-ikutan teriak.

Dua kakaknya _gak_ _nyantai_ , adiknya juga ikutan _gak_ _nyantai_.

"Sudahlah, kalian bertiga diam—jangan berisik– _nodayo_. _Capslock author_ nanti _jebol_!"kata Shintarou yang datang entah dari mana, membuat tiga orang didepannya kaget setengah _mampus_ (?).

Setelah tragedi teriak-teriakan tadi, akhirnya Navira memutuskan untuk membawa koper tadi ke dua kamar yang lain dengan bantuan (Name) dan Ichiira—tentunya karena berat _binggow_ kopernya.

* * *

 _[DIDEPAN KAMAR SEIJUUROU, SHINTAROU DAN ATSUSHI]_

TOK TOK TOK

Krieet…

Pintu terbuka tak lama setelah diketuk oleh (Name) dan terlihatlah Seijuurou yang berada didepan mereka.

"Ada apa? Koper kalian tertukar ya?" ujar Seijuurou yang tampaknya langsung tahu tujuan dan maksud kedatangan mereka bertiga setelah melihat koper yang mereka bawa.

"Ya, aku tak tahu ini koper siapa, berat sekali isinya." ceplos Navira pada Seijuurou dengan muka _bete'_.

"Apakah Seijuurou- _kun_ tahu ini punya siapa?" tanya (Name) dengan sopan pada salah satu calon 'kakak'nya.

"Ah, iya.. aku tahu. Sepertinya ini milik Atsushi—karena Atsushi juga sepertinya menerima koper yang salah. Kopernya berisi baju perempuan; yang mungkin itu milikmu, Navira. Tunggu sebentar, aku panggilkan Atsushi dulu ya." sambungnya lagi.

Tak lama Atsushi pun muncul sambil membawa koper yang sepertinya milik Navira yang sangat kembar dengan koper milik Atsushi.

"Oh, Navi- _chin_. Kopermu, 'kan?" tanya Atsushi sambil menunjukkan koper yang sepertinya milik Navira.

"Ah, ya! Itu koperku. Karena koperku itu ciri-cirinya ada tanda tanganku."jawab Navira, "Lalu, apakah ini milikmu Atsushi?" kata Navira bertanya balik pada Atsushi.

"Ya, itu milikku. Apakah berat?" tanyanya.

"Ya… begitulah." balas Navira lagi dengan agak ragu.

Setelah saling mengembalikan koper masing-masing, Navira, (Name) dan Ichiira mengucapkan terima kasih pada Atsushi dan Seijuurou dan berjalan kembali kekamar mereka bertiga.

Saat baru memasuki kamar mereka dan menutup pintu—terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu (yang baru saja Ichiira tutup) dan (Name) pun membukakan pintu dengan senang hati, dan ternyata tersangka pengetokan pintu (?) adalah Ryouta dan Tetsuya (yang dipaksa menemaninya).

"Ada apa? Ryouta- _kun_ , Tetsuya- _kun_?" tanya (Name) pada kedua orang yang ada didepannya.

"Ehm, apa mungkin ada koper yang bukan milik kalian– _ssu_?" tanya Ryouta pada mereka bertiga.

"Sebentar aku hitung dulu, satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima…eh lima?!" kata Navira kaget karena koper mereka kelebihan satu biji (?).

"Apakah ini kopermu, Ryouta- _Niichan_?" tanya Ichiira sambil menunjukkan satu koper yang bukan milik Trio Kagami.

"WAH!~ Akhirnya ketemu juga, koperku!~" ujar Ryouta dengan senang, "Terimakasih ya Navira _cchi_ , (Name) _cchi_ , Ichiira _cchi_!" kata Ryouta berterima kasih pada Trio Kagami.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu, terima kasih sudah menemukan koper Ryouta- _kun_. Kami permisi dulu." Kata Tetsuya berterima kasih dan sambil berjalan bersama Ryouta menuju kamar mereka kembali.

"Ya, sama-sama." balas Trio Kagami bersamaan.

* * *

 _MALAM HARINYA_

Setelah kejadian koper yang tertukar (?) dan Shuuzou dan Taira sudah kembali dari berbelanja—sekarang mereka bersebelas sedang berada ditepi pantai, duduk melingkar, berbicara pada satu sama lain dan menghangatkan diri masing-masing sambil membakar jagung dan sosis di api unggun yang berada didepan mereka.

Setelah mereka semua telah merasa cukup mengantuk mereka semua berjalan menuju rumah pantai untuk beristirahat sebelum besok mulai bermain dan berjemur dipantai.

* * *

 **TBC**


	5. Trip to Beach!

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

 **Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

 **Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

Title: **Balada Saudara Tiri**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A. Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **K+ (T untuk kedepannya)  
** Pairing: **Nijimura x Fem!Kagami, Kisedai!Brothers + their step-sisters (pairing lain menyusul)**  
Genre: **Family, Humor garing, Friendship, Romance, sedikit OOC dll; terserah reader maunya apa.**

* * *

 **[Reader's POV]**

"—(-me)- _Neechan_ , (Name)- _Neechan_ , bangun." Terdengar suara Ichiira samar-samar membangunkanku dari tidurku yang nyenyak.

Habis mimpi ketemu malaikat tampan dan menari bersama bintang di langit.

Mimpi 'kan bisa apa saja, jangan protes.

 _Lebay_? Masa bodoh yang penting _hepi_.

Ya, terima kasih. Lanjut.

"Uhh.. _bentar_.." kataku sambil mengucek kedua mataku yang masih lengket karena _belek_ (?).

"AAHH! Nanti _aja_ bangunnya Ichiira.." igau Navira- _Neechan_ yang masih setengah sadar.

"Uhh~.. Kasamatsu- _kun_ , kamu kok ganteng _banget_ sih?" ucap _Neechan_ yang sedang mengigau sambil ketawa-ketawa _gaje_ sendiri sambil mencium guling yang dipeluknya dengan erat.

"Ah, sepertinya dia mulai gila.." kataku yang mendengar igauan Navira- _Neechan_.

Sudah biasa mendapatkan pemandangan seperti itu, biarlah.

"Iya, gara-gara masih _pedekate_ sampai gila begitu jadinya .."ucapku pada Ichiira yang sedang menyediakan baju kami bertiga untuk ke pantai.

"(Name)- _Neechan_ nanti mau berenang ya?" tanya Ichiira padaku.

"Iya, nanti mau berenang sambil mengajarkan Navira- _Neechan_ , dia minta diajarkan." balasku pada Ichiira.

"Oh, kalau begitu _Neechan_ bajunya aku pilihkan yang ini ya?" Icchiira berdiri sambil menunjukkan _tank top_ berwarna putih, celana pendek diatas lutut, dan _cardigan_ dengan ekor yang agak panjang berwarna krem padaku.

Ichiira memutuskan untuk memakai baju _sundress_ yang lumayan longgar baginya dan berlengan tiga-perempat juga sebuah topi pantai putih.

Navira- _Neechan_ nanti memakai _tank top_ kuning-hijau—rangkap dua, dan celana pendek mini berwarna biru.

"Terserah kau saja—yang penting cocok. Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu ya. Dan jangan lupa bangunkan _Neechan_." kataku pada Ichiira sambil menunjuk Navira- _Neechan_ yang sepertinya masih di alam mimpi sambil memimpikan _gebetan_ nya.

"Oke, _Neechan_. Serahkan saja padaku." Balas Ichiira sambil memberi hormat padaku dengan wajah datar biasanya, akupun berjalan berlalu menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar yang kami tempati.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku memanggil kakakku yang masih duduk ditempat tidur sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya (?) dan menyuruhnya untuk mandi, sedangkan Ichiira sudah berganti baju (dia sudah mandi lebih dulu dibanding aku dan Navira- _Neechan_ ).

"Ayo _Neechan_ , mandi. Bau, tahu! Nanti kalau bau… si Kasamatsu- _senpai_ tidak bakal mau denganmu." kataku memancing Navira- _Neechan_ agar cepat mandi.

"HEEE?! Jangan bilang begitulah, dia pasti mau kok sama aku. Lihat _aja_ nanti." sergah Navira- _Neechan_ yang terpancing omonganku dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan mulut dikerucutkan, dan Ichiira hanya sedikit terkekeh melihatnya.

Setelah kami bertiga sudah selesai mandi dan berganti baju, kami keluar kamar menuju ruang makan—dimana sudah ada banyak makanan lezat tersaji dengan rapi diatas meja.

"Oh, kalian sudah bangun ya?" terdengar suara Mama yang mengintip dari dapur. Dia sedang memegang spatula.

"Sudah kok. Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Ma?" tanyaku pada Mama.

"Bisa bantu Mama membawakan piring-piring ini ke meja makan, Navira? (Name), tolong bawa gelas-gelas ini ke meja makan—oh, dan Ichiira. Bisa tolong rapikan sendok dan garpu di meja?" ujar—atau perintah?) Mama pada kami bertiga dengan panjang lebar yang kami jawab dengan 'ya' dan langsung kami lakukan.

Setelah melakukan perintah (?) Mama tadi, kami langsung mengambil posisi duduk masing-masing sambil menunggu yang lain datang ke ruang makan.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Ayah bersama Seijuurou-kun, Tetsuya-kun dan Shintarou-kun sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk mereka. Lalu, disusul Atsushi-kun bersama dengan Ryouta-kun dan Daiki-kun yang langsung duduk dikursi yang tersisa.  
Setelah semuanya berkumpul, kegiatan menyantap makanan (?) pun dimulai setelah diberi aba-aba oleh Ayah.

* * *

 **[Third's POV]**

Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka bersebelas keluar menuju pantai untuk bermain ataupun berjemur dipantai. Namun, tanpa alasan yang jelas—Shuuzou dan Taira pergi berdua meninggalkan mereka bersembilan dipantai sendirian tanpa orang lain disitu.

Angin bersemilir dengan lembut, dan terlihat sembilan—enam orang pemuda dan tiga gadis yang berdiri menghadap laut yang dihiasi ombak yang membentur karang tepi pantai.

Seijuurou memakai sandal merah, celana tiga perempat warna hitam dengan jaket merah menyala yang menutupi tubuh atasnya—tapi tidak dikancing. Jadi,bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana perut dan dada seorang Nijimura Seijuurou yang lumayan berotot walau dihina dengan kata 'pendek' dan 'semampai'—jikalau kau melihatnya dari dekat. Kau tak tahu? Di kantornya, ia adalah idola para karyawati disana. Dia bahkan bisa membuat mereka menjerit keras. _As expected from Seijuurou_.

Shintarou memakai celana warna oranye dongker dengan garis putih dan memakai kaos putih polos. Walau tertutupi oleh kain katun yng dijahit itu, tonjolan ototnya masih terlihat dengan gagahnya di tangan dan muncul di dada dan perut. Dokter bedah berotot. Awas tumpah air liurnya.

Atsushi memakai celana berwarna ungu dengan corak polkadot hitam. Tidak memakai baju—karena merepotkan; katanya. Bisa dilihat anak yang paling tinggi diantara saudaranya pun juga tak kalah mempesonanya. Tangan dan kaki yang besar,juga sedikit berisi, membuatnya lumayan menawan. Bahkan pelanggan di toko kuenya hampir kebanyakan perempuan. _Looks_ _juicy_ , eh?

Tak ayal dengan Daiki. Pekerjaannya yang berhubungan dengan kriminalitas dan juga berbahaya itu seringkali membuatnya harus melatih fisik dan mentalnya. Bahkan, bisa dilihat otot perutnya yang lumayan _sixpack_ —juga lengan dan bisepnya. Dengan memakai celana berwarna kuning bermotif polos dan kacamata renang hitam yang menggantung di lehernya, rasanya cukup membuat yang melihat tubuhnya itu menjerit keriangan. _Damn, so delicious._

Ryouta juga tidak kalah. Dengan memakai celana berwarna biru dengan tepi gariss berwarna kuning, kalung panjang yang maskulin, gelang kuning-hijau, dan jepit rambut agar poni pirangnya tidak nakal saat diterbangkan angin pantai. Tanpa kaos, dan terlihatlah kemolekan—maaf, maksudnya kemaskulinan sang model dengan level yang maksimal. Hayo, jangan ngiler!

Tetsuya juga menunjukkan kejantanannya—jangan mikir yang itu dulu. Ketahuan mesum. Dia memakai celana berwarna biru dongker dan jaket biru muda yang ia ikat di pinggang, membuat ekspos badan anak paling bungsu itu terlihat menggiurkan bagi perempuan atau laki-laki yang menatapnya. Cocok untuk jadi santapan pagi hari di pantai.

Jangan mikir yang iya-iya. Ini masih _rating_ T.

HENING

"Jadi… apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ichiira pada semua orang yang ada disana.

Hening sesaat.

"Ah! (Name), ayo ajari aku berenang!" sahut Navira- _Neechan_ pada (Name) dan langsung menarik tangannya.

"Eh—pelan-pelan, _Neechan_!" balasnya sambil mencoba berlari untuk menyeimbangi langkah lebar kaki kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau mencari kulit kerang saja." Kata Daiki sambil hendak berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai.

"Tidak berjemur, Daiki- _kun_? 'Kan biar makin _gosong_." Tetsuya memancing amarah pemuda berkulit lebih gelap darinya itu untuk keluar.

"Apa kau bilang, Tetsu?! Aku ini tidak _gosong_! Ini kulit eksotis, tahu!"

Tetsuya membalas dengan datarnya, "Maaf, Daiki- _kun_. Tapi aku bukan tahu. Aku _tempe_. Aku bukan tahu yang bisa dijadikan sup _tofu_ seenak udelnya."

Njirrr…

Aku duduk-duduk sajalah sambil minum es, pikir Ichiira pada dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di karpet dnega payung menaungi diatasnya.

"I- _chin_ , tunggu. Aku ikut." kata Atsushi sambil berlari menyusul Ichiira.

"Atsushi-kun, Ichiira-san, aku ikut." ujar Tetsuya menyusul Atsushi dan Ichiira.

Dan disinilah mereka, melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Seijuuroucchi, Shintaroucchi, ayo bangun istana pasir denganku!" sahut Ryouta yang _nyengir_ pada dua orang kakaknya. Senyumnya seperti anak-anak yang baru saja pertama kali pergi ke pantai.

"Maaf, Ryouta. Aku ingin berjemur didekat payung disana jadi kau ditemani Shintarou saja." jelas Seijuurou pada Ryouta sambil menunjuk kursi santai yang ada didekat Atsushi dan Ichiira berada.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku—nodayo?!" yang bersangkutan langsung protes.

"Kau harus mau, lagipula— _lucky item_ mu untuk hari ini adalah alat untuk membangun istana pasir, jadi kau pasti tidak keberatan, iya 'kan?" ujar Seijuurou dengan gunting sudah bertengger dengan indahnya—siap untuk menancap kapan saja.

Shintarou angkat tangan. Malu tingkat akut. Dokter bedah main istana pasir, mau ditaruh dimana muka yang tamvannya itu.

Kasihan.

Pukpuk untuk Shintarou—

"JANGAN BUAT AKU MAKIN MERANA DAN _NGENES_ , _AUTHOR_ GOBLOK!"

.

.

.

* * *

Jadi, beginilah keadaan sekarang.

Seijuurou tengah berjemur dengan santainya dikursi santai didekat payung—yang menaungi Atsushi, Ichiira dan Tetsuya. Mereka sedang duduk dan berbincang-bincang sambil makan dan minum berjama'ah (?) diatas kain yang digelar sebelumnya.

Daiki tengah mencari kulit kerang pun dan sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak yang ditaruh di kantong plastik yang entah didapat dari mana.

Shintarou dan Ryouta sedang asyik membangun istana pasir yang masih setengah jadi—sedangkan (Name) dan Navira sedang berenang dipantai.

"Ichiira! Sini, renang sama kami!" teriak Navira sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Ichiira. Hanya terlihat bagian atas tubuh saja karena terendam air laut.

"Tidak, _Neechan_. Aku duduk disini saja." Jawab Ichiira pada Navira.

"Ichiira, sisakan es untuk kami berdua ya!" teriak (Name) pada Ichiira yang sedang duduk, sedangkan Ichiira hanya memberi tanda OK dengan tangannya sambil minum es.

"Atsu- _Nii_ , aku boleh minta jajanmu?" tanya Ichiira pada Atsushi yang sedang memakan jajannya.

"Ambil saja, tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Atsushi dengan santai. Tumben tidak pelit.

"Hmm, baiklah. Terima kasih." Balas Ichiira sambil mengambil sedikit keripik dari bungkus _snack_ yang ada di tangan Atsushi.

Tak lama kemudian (Name) dan Navira keluar dari air dan berjalan menuju kearah dimana Atsushi, Ichiira dan Tetsuya berada untuk mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan diri sambil beristirahat.

"(Name)- _Neechan_ , apa Navira- _Neechan_ sudah bisa berenang?" tanya Ichiira pada (Name) yang barusan mengajarkan berenang pada Navira.

"Ya, untuk pertama kali dia sudah bagus dan sudah bisa mengapung." jelas (Name) pada Ichiira tentang Navira.

"Iyalah, siapa dulu dong? Navira gitu loh!" kata Navira dengan narsis.

"Sudah-sudah ayo diminum dulu esnya."tegur Ichiira pada kakaknya agar berhenti narsis, sedangkan Atsushi, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou hanya bisa melihat tingkah ketiga Kagami bersaudara itu.

Saat Daiki telah lelah mencari kulit kerang, ia berjalan menuju ke arah tempat dimana semuanya berkumpul disana untuk beristirahat sambil mungkin minum es dan makan jajannya Atsushi pikirnya.

Sedangkan, dua orang berambut kuning dan hijau sudah selesai membangun istana pasir mereka yang sangat besar dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat bersama dengan saudara mereka yang lainnya.

Hari itu mereka habiskan bersama sambil mengobrol dan bercanda disertai canda tawa yang tanpa mereka ketahui Shuuzou dan Taira (yang sudah pulang daritadi, tapi mereka nggak lihat) memperhatikan mereka semua dari balkon rumah pantai sambil tersenyum senang melihat anak-anak mereka menjadi lebih akrab terhadap satu sama lain.

* * *

 **TBC**


	6. Just Skip

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

 **Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

 **Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

Title: **Balada Saudara Tiri**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A. Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **K+ (T untuk kedepannya)  
** Pairing: **Nijimura x Fem!Kagami, Kisedai!Brothers + their step-sisters (pairing lain menyusul)**  
Genre: **Family, Humor garing, Friendship, Romance, sedikit OOC dll; terserah reader maunya apa.**

* * *

 **[Third's POV]**

KRATAK KRATAK

Bunyi tulang mereka yang tengah direngangkan oleh pemilik tulang masing-masing terdengar sangat memilukan, tetapi dapat menghilangkan nyeri pada tulang mereka—dan diakhiri dengan desahan nikmat (jangan mikir yang iya iya) karena kini rasa nyeri tersebut sudah hilang dengan melakukan ritual meregangkan tulang-tulang mereka .

"Ahh~… akhirnya sampai juga dirumah- _ssu_!" seru Ryouta sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Iya, tapi Ayah- _chin_ dan Mama- _chin_ tega sekali meninggalkan kita semua dipantai secara mendadak." sahut Atsushi yang mengingatkan mereka bersembilan pada kejadian hari itu.

* * *

 _ **Flashback start**_

Ini adalah hari ketiga mereka berlibur dipantai yang artinya hari ini mereka akan pulang kembali ke rumah mereka. Namun Shuuzou malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat semua anaknya _shocku dakara_ mendengarnya.

"Anak-anak, maaf ya. Kami berdua ada urusan mendadak. Jadi, kami akan meninggalkan kalian bersembilan disini dulu sementara." ucap Shuuzou.

"Lalu, nanti bagaimana caranya kami pulang?" tanya Seijuurou pada kepala keluarga Nijimura tersebut.

"Tenang, Ayah sudah menelpon supir untuk menjemput kalian disini. Kalian tinggal menunggu saja." jawab Shuuzou pada putra sulungnya tersebut sambil melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya dan segera memberi kode pada Taira.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kami berangkat dulu ya. Tunggu saja—mungkin sebentar lagi pak supir datang menjemput kalian. " kata Taira pada anak-anaknya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari mereka bersembilan sambil berkata hati-hati di jalan pada Ayah dan Mama mereka.

Setelah mengucapkan 'Titi DJ'(hati-hati di jalan) pada orang tua mereka dan melihat kepergian mereka yang sangat mendadak _sekali_ , mereka semua hanya bisa pasrah sambil berdo'a semoga pak supir yang menjemput mereka cepat datang.

Tuhan pun mendengar do'a mereka dan mengabulkannya.

Karena mereka adalah anak sholeh dan sholehah.

Preeett.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah pak supir yang ternyata lumayan _kece_ juga. Setelah menaruh barang bawaan mereka semua di bagasi, mereka semua naik ke mobil dan mengambil posisi masing-masing dan pak supir pun tancap gas.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

Itulah kejadian yang membuat mereka harus pulang dengan pak supir _kece_ dan harus menderita tulang nyeri dalam perjalanan pulang. Namun, akhirnya mereka dapat pulang dengan selamat.

.

.

Makan malam hari ini dipimpin oleh anak tertua dari Nijimura bersaudara. Makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang hanya bunyi piring beradu dengan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar diruangan besar tersebut setelah makan malam mereka bersembilan berkumpul diruang tengah sambil menunggu jam tidur malam.

" _Nee_ , _nee_ ~ (Name) _cchi_ , aku minta nomor hp mu _dong~_ " kata Ryouta pada (Name) dengan _mupeng_ sambil memegang _smartphone_ nya.

"Uhm.. itu—" belum sempat (Name) menjawab perkataannya telah dipotong oleh sang kakak.

"Tidak boleh! Memangnya buat apa?" ucap Navira memotong jawaban (Name) pada Ryouta dengan ketusnya seperti anjing galak.

"HEEE?! Navira _cchi_ _hidoi-ssu_!" kata Ryouta dengan muka _mewek_ , "Aku 'kan cuma mau menyimpan nomor HP kalian semua, jadi kita bisa jadi lebih akrab gitu- _ssu~_ " lanjutnya dengan nada _centil_.

 _Lebay_.

"Begitukah alasanmu, Ryouta- _Nii_? Tidak ada motif tersembunyi?" tanya Ichiira seperti seorang detektif.

"Iya, beneran. Aku _nggak_ ada motif apapun, memangnya aku penjahat!?" jawab Ryouta membela dirinya.

"Baiklah, kau ku ijinkan meminta nomor HP (Name) tapi tanya dia sendiri—mau atau tidak." Ujar sang kakak tertua.

"Jadi bagaimana, (Name) _cchi_?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang tersebut pada (Name) dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah, ini nomorku." ujar (Name) sambil menunjukkan nomornya pada Ryouta yang langsung menyimpan nomor (Name) di _smartphone_ nya.

"Aku minta nomor Ichiira _cchi_ dan Navira _cchi_ juga ya?" bisik Ryouta pada (Name) yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukkan dari (Name) tanpa sepengetahuan Navira dan Ichiira yang tengah sibuk sendiri.

Dasar _maruk_.

Jam telah menunjukkan jam sembilan tepat. Mereka bersembilan menghentikan kegiatan mereka semua dan langsung berjalan bersama menuju kamar mereka. Setelah sampai didepan kamar mereka, tiga Kagami langsung masuk kekamar mereka dan menutup pintu kamar masing-masing tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Karena semuanya terlihat mengantuk.

Saat pintu kamar tiga Kagami itu sudah tertutup rapat, Ryouta tiba-tiba langsung diseret kelima saudaranya ke dalam kamarnya sendiri—dan dirinya hanya bisa meronta-ronta. Namun mulutnya dibekap jadi tidak bisa teriak minta tolong pada tiga Kagami yang (mungkin) sudah terlelap dan masuk ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

* * *

 _[DIDALAM KAMAR RYOUTA]_

"Hhhmmm! Hhhmmm!" gumam Ryouta tidak jelas ingin teriak dan meronta-ronta karena diikat dan karena dibekap oleh Daiki menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Diamlah Ryouta, kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Tenang saja." ujar (perintah) Seijuurou pada adiknya tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah disuruh oleh Seijuurou—sapu tangan itu sudah terlepas dari mulutnya dan ia pun langsung menghirup udara dengan serakah karena sapu tangan Daiki ternyata bau _pete_ yang tadi dia makan.

"Kenapa aku dibekap- _ssu_?" teriak Ryouta dengan agak keras sambil melihat kelima saudaranya yang sekarang sudah mengelilinginya. Dia sudah syok dan histeris.

"Kami ingin—" ucap Seijuurou.

"—minta—" sambung Shintarou.

"—nomor HP—" lanjut Atsushi.

"—mereka—" kata Daiki.

"—bertiga." tutup Tetsuya mengakhiri kalimat tersebut.

Hening seketika.

Satu detik.

Lima menit

8 jam.

Satu setengah abad—

"Eh?"

Ryouta yang terdiam beberapa saat sambil berkedip beberapa kali, lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak di hadapan kelima saudaranya itu.

Dan Ryouta langsung mati dengan segala macam pukulan dan tendangan juga lemparan untuk KDRT.

Lanjut.

"Itu saja? Minta nomor HP mereka bertiga saja?" tanya Ryouta lagi dengan _blo'on_ nya.

"Ya!" jawab mereka berlima serempak bagaikan koor alias paduan suara.

"Ngomong saja langsung, _nggak_ usah pake bekap-bekap segala, mana tangan Daikicchi bau _pete_ lagi." keluh Ryouta pada saudaranya.

Yang bersangkutan langsung naik pitam dan menepuk belakang kepala adik kuningnya dengan keras. "Udah, jangan ngomel _aja_. Mana nomor mereka?" tanya Daiki tak sabaran sembari memegang _smartphone_ miliknya.

Yang lain pun ikut-ikutan menyiapkan _smartphone_ mereka masing-masing untuk mencatat nomor trio Kagami yang (mungkin) sudah terlelap dialam mimpi sana. Selesai menyimpan nomor trio Kagami mereka berlima (minus Ryouta) kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk _bokep_ (bobo cakep) dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

 _[KEESOKAN HARINYA]_

 **[Third's POV]**

Hari ini hari minggu. Sudah pagi namun masih saja ada beberapa orang yang masih terlelap diatas kasur mereka yang empuk—sedangkan yang lain sudah terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata. Setelah melakukan ritual mandi dan membersihkan badan, sembilan orang penghuni rumah megah keluarga tersebut segera menuju keruang makan untuk sarapan.

Jangan hitung pembantunya.

Seperti biasa, yang memimpin adalah kakak tertua Nijimura bersaudara. Sarapan berlangsung dengan tenang namun sedikit dan diselingi dengan pembicaraan ringan.

 _Gimana sih_ ini bahasanya.

"Seijuurou, nanti aku ada janji dengan temanku untuk _hang_ _out_ _bareng_. Jadi, mungkin aku akan pulang _agak_ malam." sahut Navira seperti memberi laporan pada Seijuurou.

"Siapa saja temanmu itu?" tanya Seijuurou padanya sambil memakan potongan _tofu_ yang ia makan dengan nasi dan sup _tofu_ kesukaannya.

"Teman sekampusku—tenang, perempuan semua kok—ada sih satu yang 'campur'." jelas Navira dengan senyum meragukan.

"'Campur'? Maksudnya gimana?" tanya Seijuurou lagi dengan raut muka bingung. Yang lain juga menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Yaa.. _gimana_ ya bilangnya—dia itu laki-laki tapi kelakuannya seperti perempuan. Kau pasti _ngerti_ apa yang aku maksudlah." jelas Navira dengan santai.

Saat mendengarkan penjelasan Navira, Seijuurou, Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta, dan Tetsuya _keselek_ bersamaan pas waktu dengar itu. Sedangkan, (Name) dan Ichiira hanya bisa terkekeh karena memang mereka berdua kenal dengan teman Navira yang 'campur' itu.

"Begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu." ujar Seijuurou yang memasang tampang _stay cool_.

Hoek.

"Umm,… Seijuurou-kun? Aku juga ada janji hari ini untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temanku." kata (Name) masih sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Perempuan semua 'kan? Tidak ada yang 'campur'?" tanya Seijuurou memastikan.

"Iya, perempuan semua _kok_." jawab (Name) lagi. Akhirnya, yang normal; pikir Nijimura bersaudara dengan lega.

"Baiklah. Jangan sampai malam." ujar Seijuurou pada anak kedua Kagami itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Sei- _Nii_ , aku juga ada janji dengan teman-temanku. Dan teman-temanku semuanya campur—" celetuk Ichiira tiba-tiba.

" _Waduuhhh_! Campur semua?" sembur Nijimura bersaudara (minus Tetsuya) sambil melihat kearah Ichiira yang masih makan dengan tenangnya.

Semua mendadak OOC.

"Iya. Campur yang kumaksud itu bukan seperti yang Navira- _Neechan_ jelaskan tadi, tapi laki-laki sama perempuan semua." jelas Ichiira masih dengan tenangnya dan datar sebelas-dua belas dengan Tetsuya.

Seijuurou dan yang lainnya pun menghela nafas lalu menjawab dengan singkat. Buat orang jantungan saja.

"Ya, boleh." Yang disambut dengan trio Kagami saling bertos ria.

Tapi mereka tak tahu kalau nanti ada sesuatu yang tak terduga.

* * *

 _[SIANG HARINYA]_

Kini mereka bertiga sudah bersiap untuk pergi dan mengenakan baju yang simpel namun _stylish_.

Navira mengenakan _skinny jeans_ panjang dengan baju berwarna krem berlengan seperempat. Dipermanis dengan memakai jaket rajutan berwarna putih dan sepatu _boots_ hitam semata kaki yang haknya kecil, dan tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam dengan rambut diurai dengan hiasan bando berwarna hitam. Kelihatan kasual tapi bergaya _classy_.

(Name) mengenakan rok berwarna putih diatas lutut dengan baju berlengan tiga perempat berwarna pink muda. Dia memakai sepatu _wedges_ berwarna putih dan tas tangan berwarna _pink_ muda dengan rambut diurai. Terlihat simpel dan manis.

Ichiira mengenakan terusan yang panjangnya selutut berwarna hijau pupus dibalut dengan _cardigan_ berwarna putih. Dipakainya adalah sepatu sandal yang memiliki hak yang pendek berwarna putih dengan tas berwarna hijau pupus. Terakhir, rambutnya dikuncir kuda. Semi-kasual yang cocok dengan tubuh agak _chubby_ nya.

"Kami berangkat." ujar tiga Kagami itu serempak pada keenam kakak mereka.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" jawab keenam kakak mereka tak kalah kompaknya.

Setelah ketiga Kagami tersebut sudah agak jauh, mereka berenam bertatapan saling memberi kode satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, saudara-saudara misi dimulai dari sekarang." ujar Seijuurou memberi aba-aba pada adik-adiknya.

.

* * *

 **TBC**


	7. Mission Begin!

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

 **RED VELVET milik SME dan diri mereka sendiri, Vocaloid milik kompeninya, lagunya punya penciptanya sendiri, dan Karmin juga lagunya bukan punyaku—cuma bentar aja minjemnya.**

 **Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

 **Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

Title: **Balada Saudara Tiri**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A. Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **K+ (T untuk kedepannya)  
** Pairing: **Nijimura x Fem!Kagami, Kisedai!Brothers + their step-sisters (pairing lain menyusul)**  
Genre: **Family, Humor garing, Friendship, Romance, sedikit OOC dll; terserah reader maunya apa.**

* * *

"Baiklah, saudara-saudara. Misi dimulai dari sekarang." ujar Seijuurou memberi aba-aba pada adik-adiknya.

 _ **Flashback start**_

 _[SELESAI SARAPAN, KAMAR SEIJUUROU]_

"Baiklah, kita berkumpul disini untuk mendiskusikan hal yang sangat penting." jelas Seijuurou, "Ada yang tahu?" tanyanya pada kelima kepala warna-warni didepannya.

Satu tangan berperban terangkat menuju langit ketujuh—maaf _nggak_ sampai ke langit ketujuh kok. "Ya, Shintarou?" ucap Seijuurou sambil menunjuk kearah adiknya tersebut.

"Untuk menyusun rencana pengawalan— _nodayo_." jawab Shintarou dengan _sotoy_ tapi benar. Seijuurou pun terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya seperti mainan yang ada di _dashboard_ mobil.

"Ya, betul sekali. Kamu pintar, nanti aku cium ehh.. maksudnya kasih hadiah." kata Seijuurou dengan _absurd_ nya.

Najis. Iuh.

"Ada yang punya usul?" sambung Seijuurou lagi untuk menutup malu.

Ciee yang malu—ampun, iya, ampun! Jangan tancepin guntingnya!

Lanjut.

Satu tangan hitam yang sangat dekil terangkat, ya betul—itu adalah tangan Daiki seorang. Pemuda yang merupakan satu-satunya kembang pasir itu mengangkat tangannya. Seijuurou pun memberi kode padanya.

Bukan kode cinta loh.

"Kita bagi masing-masing tim 2 orang." ucapnya sambil mengupil.

Ganteng-ganteng jorok.

"Baiklah, jika setiap tim 2 orang maka kita harus mengundi siapa akan berkelompok dengan siapa, dan mengawasi siapa." ujar Seijuurou dengan mulut yang agak kering karena dia kurang minum AKYUA.

"Ada yang punya usul bagaimana membagi anggota tim?" sambungnya lagi dengan mulut yang hampir berbusa.

Ini ngomong apa pidato?

"Bagaimana jika kita mengambil stik yang bertuliskan nama Navira- _san_ , (Name)- _san_ ,dan Ichiira- _san_ , 2 orang yang mendapat stik yang bertuliskan nama yang sama akan menjadi satu tim dan dari tiap nama itu kita bisa tahu siapa yang akan kita awasi." celetuk Tetsuya dengan panjang lebar dan mengejutkan kelima orang pelangi yang ada didepannya.

"AAAAHHHHHH! TETSUYA JANGAN MUNCUL SECARA TIBA-TIBA!" teriak kelima orang pelangi itu.

" _Sumimasen_ , tapi aku sudah ada dari tadi disini." jawab Tetsuya dengan muka _you_ - _don't_ - _say_.

"Umm, oke _fix_. Baiklah, aku terima usulmu, Tetsuya. Tapi, lain kali jangan muncul tiba-tiba ya." ujar Seijuurou pada Tetsuya, sedangkan Tetsuya hanya menganggukan kepala dengan muka agak nge- _troll_.

"Sudah, ayo kita mulai mengundi— _nodayo_." kata Shintarou pada saudaranya.

"Oi, Atsushi ayo goyang _dribble_ —eh maksudku kocok stiknya." perintah Daiki pada pemuda berambut ungu itu dengan _absurd_.

Atsushi pun mulai bergoyang _dribb_ —eh maksudnya mengocok stiknya dan langsung menyodorkan pada saudaranya itu, setelah semua sudah memegang stik pilihan masing-masing, mereka menghitung mundur dan menarik stik mereka bersamaan dan ternyata…

Seijuurou dan Daiki mendapat stik bertuliskan 'Navira',

Shintarou dan Ryouta mendapat stik bertuliskan '(Name)',

Dan Atsushi dan Tetsuya mendapat stik bertuliskan 'Ichiira'.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

Jadi, disinilah mereka berenam menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berangkat menguntit mereka bertiga, misi pengawalan katanya.

 **[Navira's POV]**

Aku, (Name), dan Ichiira berpisah di taman kota karena kami menuju tempat yang berbeda. Setelah saling mengucapkan sampai jumpa, aku pun berjalan santai sambil melewati toko-toko yang ada di pinggir jalan, di depanku sudah terlihat tempat ketemuanku dengan teman-temanku yaitu, Setarbak.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu masuk, aku pun langsung dan melihat sekitarku untuk mencari ketiga temanku. Lalu, terdengarlah suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Navi- _chan_! Kami disini!" teriak seorang temanku yang 'campur', aku pun langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, dan menemukan geng _rumpi_ ku sudah duduk di salah satu meja yang tersedia disana. Aku tersenyum riang—tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku ketinggalan apa saja _jeng_?" tanyaku dengan rumpi pada ketiga temanku yaitu Riko Aida, Satsuki Momoi, dan Reo Mibuchi.

"Nggak kok, _jeng_ nggak ketinggalan apa-apa, kami baru saja mau mulai." jawab Riko dengan _centil_.

"Ya sudah, yuk kita mulai konferensi kali ini _jeng-jeng_ semua." ucap Reo dengan tak kalah centil dari Riko.

Dan kami bertiga (Navira, Riko, dan Satsuki) menjawab dengan serempak. "Yuk! _Capcus cyiin_!"

Namun, sebelum aku berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temanku, aku merasa seperti ada mata yang mengawasiku, tapi tak aku hiraukan. Semoga saja bukan apa-apa.

* * *

 **[(Name)'s POV]**

Setelah sampai di taman kota, aku, _Neechan_ , dan Ichiira berpisah karena arah tempat kami janjian dengan teman kami berbeda. Aku pun mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada kedua saudariku itu dan mulai berjalan menuju _mall_ yang menjadi tempat aku dan teman-temanku bertemu.

Setelah sampai dan masuk kedalam _mall_ , aku mengeluarkan _smartphone_ ku untuk menghubungi temanku dan bertanya lokasi dimana aku bisa mencari mereka. Tak lama kemudian, temanku membalas pesan yang kukirim kepadanya dan aku langsung menuju ke arena _arcade game_ dimana teman-temanku menungguku sambil bermain disana.

Saat sampai, aku melambai kearah keempat temanku dan mereka langsung me- _notice_ ku dan berjalan menuju arahku.

"(Name)- _chan_ , akhirnya kau datang juga." celetuk Sasaki- _chan_ padaku.

"Ya, kami kira kau tidak bisa datang karena masih sibuk karena habis pindahan." ujar Risa- _chan_ memberi komentar juga.

" _Kok_ lama _sih_? Aku sampai stress sama mereka bertiga, _nggak_ waras semua." protes Arisu- _chan_ padaku.

"Ih, memangnya kamu waras? Nggak 'kan?" sahut Haru- _chan_ pada Arisu- _chan_ dengan muka _bete'_.

"Nnggg…. Nggak _sih_. Hehehe." jawab Arisu-chan lagi disertai dengan nyengir kuda.

Aku, Sasaki- _chan_ dan Risa- _chan_ hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala _kayak_ lagi _dugem_ , sedangkan Haru- _chan_ hanya memasang muka _you_ - _don't_ - _say_.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita main permainan yang ada disini." ajakku pada keempat orang temanku sambil berusaha menengahi Haru- _chan_ dan Arisu- _chan_.

"Ya, benar yang dikatakan (Name)-chan. Ayo kita main!" Ucap Risa- _chan_ menyetujui perkataanku.

Saat aku dan teman-temanku berjalan menuju ke arena _arcade game_ , aku merasa seperti ada orang yang mengikutiku. Tapi.. saat aku menoleh ke belakang, tak ada siapa-siapa yang terlihat mencurigakan. Aku pun berusaha mengusir rasa takutku dan langsung mempercepat langkahku menyusul teman-temanku.

* * *

 **[Ichiira's POV]**

Sesampainya di taman kota, aku, Navira- _Neechan_ , dan (Name)- _Neechan_ berpisah karena tempat yang kami tuju berbeda arah. Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa, aku segera berjalan menuju Maji _Burger_ ; tempat dimana teman-teman sekelasku berkumpul dan mungkin menunggu kedatanganku dan teman-teman yang belum datang.

Setelah sampai, aku langsung masuk ke dalam Maji _Burger_ dan menuju ke meja yang sudah dipesan oleh temanku khusus untuk kami semua.

"Wah! Ichiira akhirnya kau datang juga." seru si ketua kelas, Imayoshi Shouichi.

"Ya, maaf baru bisa datang sekarang." kataku sambil mengambil posisi di salah satu kursi yang masih kosong.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah hadir disini." sergah Furihata Kouki—salah satu teman akrabku.

"Lho? Kok baru 16 orang? Yang 4 kemana? Belum datang?" tanyaku melihat masih ada 4 kursi yang kosong.

"Ah, iya belum datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang."jawab Hayama Kotarou, si wakil ketua kelas menjawab pertanyaanku—yang langsung ku jawab dengan anggukan singkat dan mengambil _smartphone_ ku dari dalam tas yang kubawa. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku sambil mengamati setiap orang yang ada disini.

Di salah satu meja, terlihat dengan jelas kepala dengan rambut berwarna ungu dan biru muda yang berada diantara banyaknya kepala berwarna hitam dan coklat yang berada didalam gedung ini. Langsung aku sadar—kenapa dari tadi aku merasa seperti diawasi.

Ternyata mereka memiliki rencana yang sudah terlebih dahulu kuketahui, pikirku dalam hati. Aku langsung saja mengirim pesan singkat kepada kedua kakakku yang berada di dua tempat yang berbeda. Setelah mengirim pesan tadi, aku pun menaruh kembali _smartphone_ ku kedalam tasku lagi dan langsung melanjutkan acara berbincang dengan teman-temanku.

* * *

 **[Navira's POV]**

 _It's so tasty, come and chase me_

 _Mot chamgesseo I scream, you scream_

 _Gimme that, gimme that ice cream_

Nada dering dari _smartphone_ ku bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi singkat suara notifikasi yang menunjukkan bahwa ada pesan yang baru masuk dan itu dari Ichiira, langsung saja kubuka pesan itu yang ternyata berisi pesannya.

.

.

.

 **From: Ichiira-** _ **Immoutou**_

 **To: Navira-** _ **Neechan**_

 _ **Subject: Rencana yang terbongkar**_

Kak, apakah kakak merasa diawasi oleh seseorang? Jika ya, ini adalah jawaban dari masalah kakak. Sei- _Nii_ , Shin- _Nii_ , Atsu- _Nii_ , Daiki- _Nii_ , Ryouta- _Nii_ , dan Tetsu- _Nii_ sedang membuntuti kita. Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti ini? Karena tadi aku melihat ada Atsu- _Nii_ dan Tetsu- _Nii_ sedang mengawasiku dan mengikutiku ke Maji Burger. Dan sepertinya yang mengawasi kakak adalah Sei _-Nii_ dan Daiki- _Nii_.

Tertanda, Ichiira.

.

.

.

'Oh, pantas saja dari tadi aku lihat ada rambut merah dan biru _dekil_ itu sekilas.' pikirku dalam hati.

Aku pun segera membalas pesan Ichiira.

.

.

.

 **From: Navira-** _ **Neechan**_

 **To: Ichiira-** _ **Immotou**_

 _ **Subject: re - Rencana yang terbongkar**_

Oke _fix_ , _makacih_ ye! OwO

.

.

.

Setelah mengirim pesan tadi pada Ichiira, aku pun segera melanjutkan perbincangan dengan temanku dan merasa lega—tahu jika yang mengawasi dari tadi hanya dua mahluk dengan warna rambut yang ajaib sekali itu.

* * *

 **[Reader's POV]**

 _Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto_

 _Zenzen shiranai uchi ni (yeah~)_

 _Kokoro ubawareru nante koto_

 _Aru hazu nai desho_

Tasku bergetar karena getaran dan nada dering yang ditimbulkan oleh _smartphone_ ku, aku pun langsung membuka tasku dan mengambil _smartphone_ milikku dan membukanya. Tertera ada satu pesan baru dari Ichiira, langsung saja aku buka pesan itu. Dan ternyata isinya sangat membuatku lega.

.

.

.

 **From: Ichiira-** _ **Immoutou**_

 **To: (Name)-** _ **Neechan**_

 _ **Subject: Rencana yang terbongkar**_

Kak, apakah kakak merasa diawasi oleh seseorang? Jika ya, ini adalah jawaban dari masalah kakak. Sei- _Nii_ , Shin- _Nii_ , Atsu- _Nii_ , Daiki- _Nii_ , Ryouta- _Nii_ , dan Tetsu- _Nii_ sedang membuntuti kita. Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti ini? Karena tadi aku melihat ada Atsu- _Nii_ dan Tetsu- _Nii_ sedang mengawasiku dan mengikutiku ke Maji Burger. Dan sepertinya yang mengawasi kakak adalah Shin _-Nii_ dan Ryouta- _Nii_.

Tertanda, Ichiira.

.

.

.

'Oh Tuhan, syukurlah, ternyata bukan penjahat. Akhirnya aku bisa bermain dengan hati yang lega' pikirku dalam hati bersorak senang.

Langsung pesan dari Ichiira itu ku balas.

.

.

.

 **From: (Name)-** _ **Neechan**_

 **To: Ichiira-** _ **Immotou**_

 _ **Subject: re - Rencana yang terbongkar**_

Oke, makasih atas infonya ya! ^_^

.

.

.

Setelah membalas pesan dari Ichiira, langsung saja aku kembali bermain dengan teman-temanku dengan hati yang sekarang sudah lega.

* * *

 **[Ichiira's POV]**

 _I guess I didn't know you at all (no, no)_

 _I guess I didn't know you at all_

 _Before we very had too far_

 _I guess I didn't know you at all_

Dibukanya ponsel, lalu membaca balasannya. Setelah mendapat balasan dari kedua kakakku, aku berpikir sejenak. Terbesit pikiran yang membuatku tersenyum misterius dalam hati. Langsung saja, aku segera menemukan ide yang bagus untuk mengerjai mereka berenam, karena sudah mengikuti kami bertiga tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu.

Aku pun tersenyum memikirkan bagaimana mereka akan dibuat kaget olehku, Navira- _Neechan_ dan (Name)- _Neechan_. Temanku yang melihatku tersenyum bertanya padaku ada apa, aku pun hanya menjawabnya dengan ' _nggak_ apa-apa kok' dan langsung melenyapkan senyum yang ada diwajahku.

.

* * *

 **TBC**


	8. WHAT!

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

 **Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

 **Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

Title: **Balada Saudara Tiri**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A. Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **K+ (T untuk kedepannya)  
** Pairing: **Nijimura x Fem!Kagami, Kisedai!Brothers + their step-sisters (pairing lain menyusul)**  
Genre: **Family, Humor garing, Friendship, Romance, sedikit OOC dll; terserah reader maunya apa.**

* * *

 **[Third's POV]**

Navira sudah menduga jika sejak awal dia diikuti oleh beberapa orang—yang ternyata adalah calon kakak tiri barunya itu.

Sepertinya mereka berenam nge- _fans_ sama Trio Kagami ini ya.

Merepotkan saja; pikir Navira dengan sedikit jengkel karena dia diawasi dengan tak elitnya.

Sesaat kemudian, _smartphone_ milik putri sulung Kagami itu berbunyi lagi—tanda ada pesan yang baru masuk. Ternyata pesan itu dari Ichiira.

'Hah? Dia kirim apa lagi?' pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **From: Ichiira-** _ **Immoutou**_

 **To: Navira-** _ **Neechan**_

 _ **Subject: Rencana baru**_

Kak, aku memiliki rencana yang dapat kita lakukan untuk membalas dendam pada mereka berenam. Jika kakak setuju, jawab Y. Kalau tidak, jawab T.

Tertanda, Ichiira.

.

.

.

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Navira langsung segera membalas pesan adiknya dengan 'Y', tak lama sudah ada jawaban dari Ichiira berisi rencana selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 **From: Ichiira-** _ **Immoutou**_

 **To: Navira-** _ **Neechan**_

 _ **Subject: Plan rencana baru**_

Telepon teman laki-laki yang akrab denganmu, lalu suruh dia berpura-pura menjadi pacar bohongan kakak. Iming-imingi dia hadiah atau bayaran yang sudah disepakati, tapi sebelumnya beritahu dulu teman-temanmu agar mereka bersikap seperti biasa dan seolah-olah sudah biasa melihat pemandangan kakak sedang bermesraan dengan pacar bohonganmu itu. Jangan biarkan dua Nijimura itu mengetahui rencana ini.

Tertanda, Ichiira.

.

.

.

Langsung gadis itu memutar otak—memikirkan siapa yang bisa diajak kompromi. Navira mencari di kontak ponselnya yang lumayan banyak nomor dari teman-temannya.

"Hmm.. Yang mana ya… mungkin ini. Dia 'kan gampang dirayu." pikir Navira, yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelpon Miyaji, teman dekatnya yang suka lempar-lempar nanas itu.

Navira berdiri, dan permisi untuk pergi menelpon ke depan café dan meninggalkan sejenak tiga teman rumpinya.

Daiki yang melihatnya keluar pun langsung menepuk lengan sang kakak tertua yang tengah menikmati minumannya.

"Sei, Sei! " bisiknya sembari melirik calon adik tirinya keluar dari café tempat dia merumpi. Seijuurou yang melihat itu pun langsung memberi kode bagi Daiki untuk mengikutinya.

"Kenapa aku? Bukannya kau bisa saja?" Daiki merasa tidak adil.

"Mau disabet gunting atau pisau, Daiki?" senyum Seijuurou dengan aura hitam pekat.

Daiki menyerah.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu...**

Navira memutuskan untuk menelpon Miyaji—temannya yang jurusan Arsitektur dan punya mimpi membuat rumah berbentuk nanas.

Trrr… trrr… trrr…

Kratak!

 _[Halo, ada apa?]_

"Aku butuh bantuanmu!" seru Navira kecil sambil menggenggam _smartphone_ miliknya.

 _[Bantuan apa?]_

"Pura-pura jadi pacar gue—sebentar saja, nggak lama kok." bisik Navira dengan nada memelas. Semoga saja tidak ketahuan dan terdengar oleh yang mengikutinya. Rasanya ia merinding sendiri—main sembunyi-sembunyian segala dengan tak elitnya.

 _[Ebuset, gila lu ndro. Kok gue? Kenapa nggak minta tolong Kasamatsu aja? 'kan dia yang lu suka.]_ tolak Miyaji dari seberang pada kata-kata Navira yang menurutnya lumayan lebay.

"Ya elah tong, bentaran aja. Lagian kalo sama dia, gue 'kan gak bisa _acting_ —yang ada malah gugup." akunya pada sang kawan pirangnya itu.

"Ah, gimana kalo lu gue kasih _merchandise_ Miyu-Miyu yang terbaru sekalian sama tiket konsernya yang terbaru? Hah, gimana? 'Kan bentar lagi mau konser disini minggu depan." sambung Navira sambil merayu Miyaji dengan sogokan yang menggoda benak Miyaji yang terobsesi akan idolanya.

 _[Hhh… Iya, iya deh. Emangnya kapan kita pura-pura 'pacaran'?]_ tanyanya pada gadis urakan yang merupakan temannya itu.

"Sekarang. Gue tunggu lu di Setarbak, sekarang lagi sama Reo cs. Mereka udah gue kasih tahu rencananya sama mereka. Capcus ye!" balasnya pada Miyaji diseberang sana.

 _[Iya dah, bawel amat lo.]_

"Aih, makacih ye, Miyaji! _Love you so much_ ~"

 _[Najis, Navira! Hahaha…]_

"Bodo amat, yang penting hepi. Gue tunggu ya."

 _[Okrek!]_

Setelah itu, ia langsung memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Miyaji dan kembali ke tempatnya berkumpul dengan gengnya.

Daiki yang hendak keluar untuk menguntitnya pun terpaksa lari terbirit-birit agar tidak ketahuan oleh Navira dan kembali ke posisi semula—dengan Seijuurou yang tengah menikmati minumannya.

Navira duduk di tempatnya semula. Momoi bertanya, "Darimana? Kau habis menelpon siapa, Navi- _chan_?"

Navira sumringah dan berkata, "Ada dech~ sini, gue kasih tahu." Dan kemudian dengan bisik-bisik dan rahasia, ia mulai memberitahu temannya tentang rencananya yang akan membuat para saudara tirinya _KZL to the max_.

Tak lama kemudian, Miyaji berjalan masuk ke dalam Setarbak sambil mencari _partner in crime_ -nya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melihat dimana temannya itu berada dan langsung menuju ke meja yang sudah ditempati oleh empat mahluk laknat yang ia kenal.

"Oi, gue udah sampai." ucap Miyaji dengan muka agak KZL pada Navira en cs-nya.

"Eh! Sayang, udah sampai ya?" tanya Navira pada Miyaji sambil berakting dengan oh- _so_ - _sweet_ -nya.

Telinga dua Nijimura itu langsung menegak ketika mendengar kata ambigu tersebut.

Daiki pasang muka ambigu.

Seijuurou mengerutkan dahinya yang febeles.

Sayang?

"Ya, udah sampai. Kalo belum ya aku nggak akan ada disini, sayang." jawab Miyaji dengan agak gemes tapi sambil akting sayang-sayangan.

Tenang, ia lakukan apa saja demi Miyu-Miyu nya.

Setelah berakting basa-basi sambil sayang-sayangan, Miyaji pun duduk disalah satu kursi di dekat Navira agar rencana mereka berjalan dengan mulus. Setelah agak lama, mereka berdua berpamitan pada Riko, Momoi, dan Reo- _Nee_ —yang sudah tau rencana mereka berdua—dan pergi dari Setarbak untuk mengantar Navira pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat dan sehat _wal'afiat_.

Daiki dan Seijuurou yang melihat ini langsung mengikuti mereka berdua diam-diam. Navira sudah tahu kalo dua orang mahluk ajaib itu akan mengikutinya.

Untuk mengeluarkan jurus aktingnya dan berjalan mulus, ia langsung menggandeng tangan Miyaji—yang membuat laki-laki itu agak kaget—namun langsung sadar bahwa itu hanya pura-pura untuk menjebak saudara tiri Navira. Miyaji melirik ke belakang, melihat dua orang mencurigakan—yang ia asumsi sebagai saudara tiri 'pacar'nya itu sebelum berjalan ke depan terus dengan Navira.

Seijuurou dan Daiki yang melihat ini langsung mengeluarkan asap dari hidung mereka—dengan muka yang memerah karena marah, yang membuat mereka mirip seperti banteng yang sedang marah dan akan menyeruduk seorang matador.

"Sei." sahut Daiki pada kakaknya.

"Ya, Daiki?" tanyanya.

"Rasanya aneh melihat calon adik kita pacaran begini." curhat Daiki dengan muka panas.

"Aku juga tahu, Daiki. Rasanya kepengen marah saja dan menghujamkan gunting pada pria pirang itu." Seijuurou mulai mengasah guntingnya.

Setelah agak lama berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai didepan rumah keluarga Nijimura, Navira memberi pelukan pada Miyaji untuk menyudahi aktingnya—yang pastinya membuat dua orang itu semakin _KZL_.

"Besok gue kasih lo tiket dan _merchandise_ nya di _gym_."

"Oke."

Bisik-bisik telah disudahi. Setelah selesai melakukan aktingnya, gadis itu melambai untuk mengiringi Miyaji yang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Navira masuk kedalam rumah dengan muka sumringah karena sepertinya berhasil menjebak dua kakak tirinya itu.

* * *

(Name) menerima pesan dari Ichiira (lagi) dan langsung membacanya.

.

.

.

 **From: Ichiira-** _ **Immoutou**_

 **To:** **(Name)** **-** _ **Neechan**_

 _ **Subject: Rencana baru**_

Kak, aku memiliki rencana yang dapat kita lakukan untuk membalas dendam pada mereka berenam. Jika kakak setuju, jawab Y. Kalau tidak, jawab T.

Tertanda, Ichiira.

.

.

.

'Kok kayak ulangan.. pakai benar atau salah ya?' pikirnya dalam hati sambil _sweatdrop_ setelah membaca pesan dari adiknya dan langsung membalas dengan 'Y', tak lama balasan sudah masuk ke _smartphone_ nya.

.

.

.

 **From: Ichiira-** _ **Immoutou**_

 **To:** **(Name)** **-** _ **Neechan**_

 _ **Subject: Plan rencana baru**_

Telepon teman laki-laki yang akrab denganmu, lalu suruh dia berpura-pura menjadi pacar bohongan kakak. Iming-imingi dia hadiah atau bayaran yang sudah disepakati, tapi sebelumnya beritahu dulu teman-temanmu agar mereka bersikap seperti biasa dan seolah-olah sudah biasa melihat pemandangan kakak sedang bermesraan dengan pacar bohonganmu itu. Jangan biarkan dua Nijimura itu mengetahui rencana ini.

Tertanda, Ichiira.

.

.

.

Setelah membaca pesan adiknya itu, (Name) langsung bingung. Mau suruh siapa jadi pacar bohongannya itu.

Kemudian, muncullah lampu bohlam diatas kepalanya.

'Moriyama- _kun_ saja! Dia 'kan pintar _a_ _c_ _ting_ '. (Name) langsung mencari nomor Moriyama di kontaknya dan langsung menelponnya.

Trrr... trrr... trrr...

Ktarak!

 _[_ _Halo?_ _]_

"Moriyama- _kun_ , ini aku."

 _[Oh,_ _(Name)-chan_ _! K_ _enapa_ _menelponku_ _? Kangen ya?_ _~]_ suara Moriyama dari seberang sana yang dengan _geer_ nya menanyakan apakah (Name) kangen padanya.

"Ahh… itu, uhm.. sebenarnya aku mau minta tolong sama Moriyama- _kun_." jawab (Name) dengan halus karena takut menyakiti hati Moriyama.

Cielah.

 _[Mau m_ _inta tolong apa, manis?_ _]_ tanya Moriyama dengan genitnya lagi pada (Name) dari seberang sana.

"Tolong jadilah pacar bohonganku. Tidak lama kok—cuma sebentar saja, sehari ini. Habis itu nanti aku bayar. Moriyama- _kun_ mau berapa?" tanya (Name) dengan panjang lebar pada si pemuda berambut klimis itu.

 _[_ _Hah? Kok bohongan? Kenapa gak beneran aja? Kalo beneran_ _,_ _'kan_ _bayarannya_ _c_ _uma hatimu saja untukku seorang. Hehehe.._ _]_ ujar pemuda kegatelan itu dengan nada gombal yang tak elit lewat sambungan telepon.

"Umm, nggak dech. Terima kasih—yang bohongan saja. Jadi bagaimana? Apa Moriyama- _kun_ mau bekerja sama denganku?" tanya (Name) sekali lagi sambil mengabaikan gombal-gembel Moriyama.

 _[_ _Buat kamu, apa si_ _c_ _h yang_ _ng_ _gak_ _,_ _(Name)-chan?_ _~]_ kata Moriyama menerima kesepakatannya dengan (Name).

"Baiklah, temui aku di Jaiyen di bagian arena permainan. Dan terima kasih ya, Moriyama- _kun_. Sudah mau membantuku." ucap (Name) berterima kasih pada sang pemuda kegenitan itu.

 _[Kembali kasih_ _, Manis~_ _]_ ujar Moriyama pada (Name) sambil memutus hubungan telepon.

Setelah menelpon si klimis itu, (Name) memberitahu pada keempat temannya tentang rencana yang akan dilaksanakannya.

Setelah menunggu setengah jam sambil bermain dengan teman-temannya, Moriyama datang mendekati mereka berlima sambil memberi pelukan pada (Name).

Kise dan Midorima yang tengah menyamar dan bermain di _bingo_ pun menoleh kearah dimana (Name) berada.

Kise melotot tak percaya.

Midorima mendadak buta.

(NAME) DIRANGKUL OLEH COWOK KLIMIS ITU?!; pikir dua Nijimura yang mengintip itu langsung menjerit dalam hati. Ingin kesana tapi tertekan misi. Kasihan, duka nestapa harus mereka lihat—

Dan ini salah satunya.

Setelah berada di dekat (Name) yang langsung dibalas dengan pelukan juga oleh sang gadis, sedangkan keempat temannya—Sasaki, Risa, Arisu, dan Haru bersikap seperti tidak memperdulikan 'pasangan' yang ada di depan mereka.

Tenang, mereka juga tahu rencana (Name) jadi mereka membantunya.

Setelah lima belas menit berada di arena permainan, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _mall_ untuk mengantar (Name) pulang sambil melanjutkan akting.

"Bagaimana harimu, manis? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Moriyama memulai percakapan pada (Name) sambil berjalan bergandengan tangan agar lebih berjalan dengan mulus.

"Ah, ya. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan sekali, Moriyama- _kun_." Balas (Name) mengikuti alur dari rencana dan maksud si Moriyama.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya si pemuda pada sang gadis.

"Umm, ya sedikit." sahut sang gadis dengan agak malu-malu.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika kita beli takoyaki?" kata si kelimis pada si manis.

 _Kitakore_!—(dipentung Izuki)

"Boleh juga, Moriyama- _kun_." ujar (Name) menyetujui perkataan Moriyama.

Setelah mengantre untuk membeli takoyaki, mereka berdua beristirahat di bangku yang berada dibawah pohon sakura. Setelah menaruh (?) pantat mereka masing-masing, keduanya makan takoyaki sambil suap-suapan dengan mesranya—hingga membuat dua orang berambut hijau dan kuning yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka berdua marah dan gemes ingin menjadikan Moriyama pecel.

"Moriyama- _kun_ , Aahh.." ucap (Name) sambil menyodorkan takoyaki pada Moriyama.

Moriyama memakan takoyaki yang disodorkan oleh (Name), "Takoyaki-nya enak ya! Tapi makin enak makannya kalau sambil lihat kamu!" sambungnya lagi sambil menggombal pada (Name) yang hanya bisa tersipu malu.

Melihat ini di depan mata mereka, membuat Shintarou dan Ryouta kejang-kejang sambil melotot karena melihat gombalan Moriyama yang tak bermutu campur marah _en KZL_.

"(Name)cchi~.. Kenapa harus dia-ssu.." mewek Ryouta sambil gigit masker yang ia pakai dengan berlinang air matalebay.

Midorima sudah pundung sambil menggumam nama calon adiknya dengan aura suram sambil mencabuti rumput semak-semak.

Setelah adegan roman picisan itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah untuk mengantar (Name) sampai ke rumahnya. Mahluk hijau-kuning itu masih senantiasa mengikuti 'pasangan kekasih' itu.

Akhirnya, Moriyama dan (Name) sampai didepan rumah keluarga Nijimura dan langsung memberi ucapan sampai jumpa pada satu sama lain.

"Besok aku bayar uangnya pas berangkat sekolah."

"Ya sudah, rejeki memang nggak kemana."

Tapi sebelum itu, Moriyama memberi pelukan pada (Name) yang langsung dibalas oleh sang gadis, sebelum akhirnya berlalu untuk pulang menuju rumahnya. (Name) berjalan memasuki rumah sambil tersenyum senang karena dapat memanas-manasi kakak tirinya.

* * *

Setelah mengirim pesan, memberitahu rencananya, dan menerima balasan dari kedua kakaknya itu.

Sekarang adalah waktunya Ichiira beraksi. Ichira melihat ke teman-temannya sambil memillih yang akan dijadikannya _mangsa_. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Ichiira sudah menemukannya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang membuat semua temannya kebingungan.

Imayoshi, Hayama, Furihata—salah satu temannya juga bengong.

"Wakamatsu- _kun_ , aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu." sahut Ichiira dengan muka datarnya yang agak dilembutkan agar terlihat lebih alami. Bayangkan sendiri _gimana_ raut wajahnya.

"A-a-ah, i-iya. A-ada apa?" tanya Wakamatsu dengan muka yang agak memerah karena diajak ngomong sama _gebetan_ nya.

'A-apa dia akan menyatakan cinta padaku?' pikirnya dengan agak ke _geer_ an dalam hatinya.

"Sebenarnya… sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kata Ichiira men- _confess_ cinta (palsu) nya pada Wakamatsu yang sudah memerah wajahnya melebihi warna rambut calon kakak tirinya.

Atushi mendadak mual.

Tetsuya mau pingsan.

Mereka melihat dengan kedua mata kepala mereka sendiri kalau Ichiira menembak di tengah tempat umum.

Ichiira mendadak jadi blak-blakan. Keajaiban dunia.

Lanjut.

"Ha-hah? Jadi pacarmu?" ucap Wakamatsu ragu-ragu, takut salah dengar.

"Iya, jadi pacarku. Apakah Wakamatsu- _kun_ mau?" tanya Ichiira balik untuk memancing si Tetsuya dan Atsushi jadi _KZL_ , lantaran semua orang yang ada di Maji _Burger_ melihat _confession_ cinta (palsu) Ichiira pada Wakamatsu, termasuk teman sekelas Ichiira yang bingung melihat Ichiira.

Ichiira mengkode teman sekelasnya dengan kedipan mata dan pandangan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'udah-bantu-akting-aja-ini-bohongan-doang-kok-nanti-gue-bayar-deh' pada kawan-kawannya—yang memang pada dasarnya sangat peka pada tatapan Ichiira, langsung menyoraki dan memberi semangat pada Wakamatsu untuk menerima cinta (palsu) Ichiira.

'AAHH! Senangnya~ akhirnya Ichiira peka dengan kode gue selama ini. Nggak jadi _forever alone_ lagi. Yeeey!' sorak Wakamatsu senang dalam hati karena _gebetan_ nya _notice_ dia.

Kasihan diberi harapan palsu.

"I-iya. Aku mau kok jadi pacarmu." ujar Wakamatsu dengan malu-malu (padahal seneng) menjawab pertanyaan dari Ichiira yang langsung disambut dengan sorak sorai dari orang yang ada di Maji _Burger_ kecuali dua orang ungu-biru muda yang lagi panas hati dan kepalanya melihat kejadian ini didepan mata mereka.

"Tet- _chin_ , aku mendadak lapar." celetuk Atsushi geram.

"Aku juga ingin menendang orang itu, tapi kita harus tahan diri. Nanti Seijuurou- _kun_ ngamuk."

Setelah satu jam berada di Maji _Burger_ , mereka berdua pamit karena Wakamatsu ingin mengantar Ichiira pulang sampai rumahnya.

Ciieee yang udah punya pacar—(ditimpuk bola sama Wakamatsu).

Dan tentunya kedua orang ajaib yang merupakan kakak tiri Ichiira, mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Ichiira, Wakamatsu agak ragu campur malu karena ingin memegang tangan Ichiira yang berada disamping tangannya.

Lalu tanpa sengaja tangan keduanya bersentuhan, dan seketika mereka berhenti.

Ichiira yang tahu wajah Wakamatsu memerah karena apa—langsung menggandeng tangan Wakamatsu.

"Jika Wakamatsu- _kun_ mau bergandengan denganku, langsung bilang saja. Nggak usah malu-malu." ujar Ichiira pada Wakamatsu yang masih berjalan disampingnya.

"I-iya, tapi aku takut kau mengiraku kurang ajar karena baru pacaran— _udah_ pegang-pegangan tangan." jawab Wakamatsu dengan agak malu-malu.

Dasar, badan _security_ tapi hati _hello kitty_.

"Apalagi, tanganmu halus sekali, Ichiira- _chan_." tambahnya lagi sambil memuji Ichiira.

"Ah, benarkah? Terima kasih atas pujiannya." balas Ichiira dengan senyum di wajahnya yang _chubby_ itu, membuat Wakamatsu klepek-klepek.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka sambil bergandeng tangan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah keluarga Nijimura.

"Wakamatsu- _kun_ , terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai dirumah." kata Ichiira seraya maju dan memeluk Wakamatsu.

Hal ini mengejutkan Wakamatsu, dan sang pemuda langsung membalas. "Y-ya, sama-sama." balasnya sambil membalas pelukan dari Ichiira.

"Wakamatsu- _kun_ …" bisik Ichiira pada Wakamatsu masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wakamatsu ikut berbisik.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi pernyataan cintaku tadi hanya pura-pura untuk membuat kakak tiriku kesal. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya?" bisik Ichiira lagi sambil meminta maaf.

Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat ketika mendengar bahwa tadi itu hanya pura-pura, "H-hah?" balas Wakamatsu masih dalam pelukan Ichiira dengan suara yang kecil.

"Aku minta maaf ya, tapi terima kasih untuk segalanya. Dan kuharap kita masih bisa berteman baik." bisik Ichiira seraya melonggarkan pelukannya dengan Wakamatsu sambil masih memandang wajah Wakamatsu yang kelihatannya _brokoro_ alias _broken kokoro_ dengan wajah datar andalannya.

Cup!

Tanpa aba-aba, Ichiira mencium pipi kanan Wakamatsu dan langsung berlari meninggalkannya sendiri.

Wajahnya kini sangat merah, sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipinya yang baru dicium _gebetan_ nya.

'Nggak apa-apa deh _forever alone_ , asal _udah_ pernah dicium sama Ichiira' pikirnya dalam hati. Masih dengan muka yang merah, ia berjalan pulang kearah rumahnya.

Sedangkan, Atsushi dan Tetsuya yang melihat adegan itu dibuat terkaget-kaget karena sikap Ichiira yang tiba-tiba.

Disisi lain, Ichiira tersenyum kecil. Yang jelas, Ichiira sangat senang dalam hati untuk hari ini, karena dapat membuat kakak tirinya kesal. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Apa yang dilakukannya pada Wakamatsu? Oh, ya. Ichiira mencium pipi Wakamatsu tanpa sadar dan langsung berlari meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal tadi, tapi Ichiira merasa sesuatu yang berbeda jika berada didekat Wakamatsu.

Apa ya namanya? Ichiira masih mencari jawabannya.

* * *

 **[Third's POV]**

Tanpa disadari oleh trio Kagami, ternyata mereka sampai dirumah hampir bersamaan. Buktinya mereka bertemu saat berjalan melewati halaman yang luas.

"(Name), Ichiira! Hei!" teriak Navira pada dua adiknya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, _Neechan_ dan Ichiira. Kita bertemu disini." ujar (Name) pada dua saudarinya.

"Hei. Navira- _Neechan_ dan (Name)- _Neechan_." sapa Ichiira pada kedua kakaknya, "Bagaimana rencananya? Berhasil?" tanya Ichiira pada kedua kakaknya.

"Berhasil!" jawab Navira dan (Name)sambil mengacungkan jempol pada Ichiira.

Setelah sampai ke dalam rumah, ketiganya langsung menuju kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat atau melakukan yang lain selagi menunggu jam makan malam.

Dan mereka senang kalau bisa mengerjai calon saudara mereka.

.

* * *

 **TBC**


	9. After Tomorrow

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

 **Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

 **Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

Title: **Balada Saudara Tiri**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A. Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **K+ (T untuk kedepannya)  
** Pairing: **Nijimura x Fem!Kagami, Kisedai!Brothers + their step-sisters (pairing lain menyusul)**  
Genre: **Family, Humor garing, Friendship, Romance, sedikit OOC dll; terserah reader maunya apa.**

* * *

 **[Third's POV]**

Waktu makan malam telah tiba, semua penghuni yang ajaib itu menuju ke ruang makan bersama-sama. Setelah itu mereka memulai makan malam seperti biasa.

Tetapi, suasana ruang makan kali ini terlihat agak suram. Pasalnya keenam pemuda berambut pelangi itu masih saja mengingat peristiwa yang membuat luka yang membekas di hati mereka. Dan ketiga Kagami itu hampir tidak memperhatikan perubahan di ruangan tersebut.

Cielah, udah kayak _nginget_ mantan _aja_ —oke, jatuhkan gunting itu, Sei! Hentikaaaannn!

Setelah selesai melaksanakan makan malam, keenam orang pemuda pelangi itu segera menuju ke kamar Tetsuya, yang dijadikan tempat Konferensi Meja Segitiga.

Kenapa mejanya segitiga? Karena memang bentuknya segitiga siku-siku. Puas?

"Seijuurou- _kun_?"

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa harus di kamarku?" tanya sang pemilik kamar yang masih memasang tampang triplek tapi menekankan nada sedikit jengkel pada kakak tertuanya.

Seijuurou membalas, "Karena aku absolut. Kau menentangku, Tetsuya?"

Seijuurou mulai bangkit jiwa diktator.

Tetsuya _kicep_.

Yang lainnya juga ikutan _kicep_.

"Tidak, Seijuurou- _kun_. Silakan lanjut." ucapnya datar lagi.

Pasrah saja lah, Tetsuya masih _pengen_ hidup dan menikmati _vanilla milkshake_ dari seluruh dunia.

"Baiklah, kita akan membahas pengawalan saudari baru kita. Mulai dari hasil pengawalan kami berdua yang akan disampaikan oleh Daiki." sambungnya lagi seraya memberi aba-aba pada Daiki untuk menceritakan pengawalan mereka dengan hati yang luka.

 _Aseekk_

"Jadi… hasilnya, kami berhasil mengikuti Navira. Tapi ada berita buruk." ujarnya sambil memulai laporan.

"Memangnya apa, Dai- _chin_?" tanya Atsushi.

"Navira jalan sama seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang mengantarnya sampai ke depan rumah." jelas Daiki pada saudaranya.

"Itu aja, Daiki _cchi_?" tanya Ryouta pada kakak keempatnya itu.

"Nggak. Ada yang lebih buruk."ujar Daiki dengan nada yang misterius.

"Hah? Apaan, Daiki _cchi_?" tanya pemuda kuning itu lagi. Semuanya diam mendengarkan.

"Mereka…."

Semuanya diam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gandengan…"

Masih diam _kicep_ mendengarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"TANGAN." jawab Daiki dengan muka kesal dan matanya melotot sambil menekankan pada kata terakhir layaknya hantu.

"AAAPAAAAA!?" teriak empat orang saudara itu (minus Tetsuya, Daiki dan Seijuurou).

OOC _overload_.

"Siapa orangnya, Daiki _cchi_?! Bilang aku!" teriak Ryouta dengan histerisnya melebihi saudaranya yang lain sambil mengguncang bahu pemuda berkulit _dim_ itu untuk minta pertanggung jawaban atas—maaf maksudnya minta penjelasan dari kakaknya itu.

"Aku nggak tahu, pokoknya dia berambut pirang. Udah itu aja dan _please stop shaking me_ , oke?!" ujar Daiki pada adiknya yang berisik.

"Oke, mari kita lanjutkan." ujar Seijuurou sambil berdeham untuk menarik perhatian adik-adiknya lagi.

"Bagaimana hasil pengawalan kalian, Ryouta, Shintarou?" sambungnya sambil meminta penjelasan dari kedua adiknya.

"Jadi… hasil pengawalannya itu, kami juga berhasil mengikuti (Name), namun sama dengan Navira." kata Shintarou memulai.

"(Name) _cchi_ juga pulang bersama seorang pemuda yang sangat amat _lebay bingittzz_ … dan bergandengan tangan~.. dan saling menyuapi satu sama lain, SAAT MAKAN TAKOYAKI DI TAMAN KOTA!" jelas Ryouta yang sudah mulai _mewek_ , menjelaskan hasil pengawalan yang membuatnya dan kelima saudaranya itu _greget_ sendiri sambil cakar-cakar tembok yang tak berdosa itu.

 _RIP_ tembok yang dicakar.

"….U-uhm,baiklah." kata Seijuurou sok kuat, memecah keheningan karena mereka semua _brokoro_.

"Lanjut. Hm, baiklah.. bagaimana hasil pengawalan kalian?" tanyanya lagi pada kedua saudaranya, yaitu Atsushi dan Tetsuya.

"Hasil pengawalan kami juga berjalan lancar, Sei- _chin_. Tapi hasilnya juga sama seperti kalian." ucap Atsushi yang berhenti memakan lolipopnya dengan muka ditekuk.

"Apa jangan-jangan.." Ryouta menerka-nerka dan Tetsuya mengangguk—berisyarat itu benar.

"Iya, Ryouta- _kun_. Tapi, sepertinya bagian kami yang paling parah dibanding kalian." Tetsuya menyuarakan isi hatinya dan kakak ketiganya. Duh, bahasanya, Tetsuya.

"Kami melihat Ichiira- _san_ menembak seorang cowok di depan umum. Dengan raut muka yang tak pernah kami lihat sebelumnya. Teman-temannya juga menyorakkinya dan akhirnya diterima—"

Semua cengo.

Ichiira yang mereka lihat mukanya tidak pernah berubah itu, menembak cowok di depan umum?

Apalagi, langsung diterima begitu saja?!

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!

"—kami tetap mengikuti mereka setelah keluar dari Maji _Burger_ dan melihat mereka bergandengan tangan. Ichiira- _san_ yang duluan menggandeng, karena sepertinya cowok itu malu mau menggandengnya—"

Sungguh, mereka berharap bahwa mereka salah dengar dan tuli. Apakah itu benar adanya?

"—dan sesampainya didepan rumah, aku dan Atsushi- _kun_ melihat Ichiira- _san_ memeluk cowok itu dan…"

Semua masih menyimak..

"MENCIUM PIPI COWOK ITU dan langsung berlari masuk ke halaman." Sambung Tetsuya dengan muka agak gimana gitu (Nah lo).

"HAAAAAHHHHHHHH!?" jerit keempat kakaknya itu (minus Atsushi) dengan muka yang juga agak gimana gitu karena Ichiira yang menurut mereka masih polos ternyata agresif juga.

Melihat semuanya mulai depresi, sepertinya Tetsuya harus menenangkan mereka, "Uhm, semuanya. Mari kita hentikan saja rapat ini dan dibahas besok." usulnya.

Seijuurou langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Ehem… baiklah, sekian pertemuan hari ini, saudara-saudara. Besok kita bahas untuk mengetahui siapa mereka. Ryouta, Tetsuya; kalian awasi Navira, kalian 'kan satu universitas—selidiki dulu siapa itu. Daiki; kau awasi (Name) dan Ichiira—jika kesulitan, telepon Atsushi, atau aku dan Shintarou. Mengerti, semuanya?" mereka mengangguk.

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo beristirahat." Dan mereka semua bubar. Setelah mereka selesai menyelenggarakan rapat di kamar Tetsuya, mereka semua masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Mereka tak ingin sakit hati lebih dalam lagi.

Lebay amat bang, ganteng-ganteng galau.

* * *

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi ada satu hal. Navira merasa bangun kesiangan. _Alarm_ di ponselnya lupa ia nyalakan dan akhirnya ia bangun lebih telat dari biasanya, tapi untung jam kuliahnya lumayan siang jadi dia tak masalah dalam bersiap-siap nanti.

"Astaga, kepalaku pusing sekali.. gegara begadang bersama mereka berdua, jadinya begini." keluhnya sembari berjalan keluar kamar dan menguap kecil. Habis makan malam kemarin, mereka menguping rapat mereka dan ketawa-ketiwi di kamar (Name) hingga larut malam.

Ia mengetok pintu (Name) dan Ichiira. Tak ada jawaban. Sang anak sulung menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab, ya?" tanya Navira dalam hati.

"Mereka sudah pergi."

Navira menoleh kearah belakangnya. Ada Seijuurou yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri yang berwarna merah.

"Oh, benarkah? Begitu ya." Dan disambut anggukan oleh Seijuurou.

"Sebaiknya kau makan juga, kedua adikmu sudah makan dan berangkat tiga puluh menit yang lalu ke sekolah."

Navira mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan ke bawah untuk makan. Dah." Lalu segera berjalan pergi, meninggalkan anak sulung Nijimura itu sendirian.

Seijuurou sedikit memincingkan matanya. "Sepertinya aku harus membiarkan Ryouta dan Tetsuya menyelidikinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kesampingkan orang gila diatas, mari lanjutkan cerita gila ini.

Navira berjalan menuju ke lantai bawah dengan tangga dan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Kebetulan, ada Ryouta dan Tetsuya yang tengah makan juga disana.

"Ah, pagi, Navira- _san_." sapa Tetsuya saat meyadari keberadaan Navira yang memasukki ruangan.

Ryouta juga menyapa dengan senyum riangnya, "Pagi, Navira _cchi_ ~ Kau terlihat mengantuk."

Navira mengangguk, menyapa balik."Pagi juga, Ryouta,Tetsuya—hoam~.." gadis itu menguap sembari duduk di kursi makan dan dihadapannya sudah ada menu _sandwiches_ isi keju dan sayur.

"Sudah terlihat kalau dia mengantuk, Ryouta- _kun_." Tetsuya berujar pada kakaknya yang setahun lebih tua darinya sementara Ryouta hanya menyengir kuda kemudian bertanya, "Bukankah hari ini kau masuk siang, Navira _cchi_?"

Navira mengunyah makanannya dan mengangguk kecil, "Iya, nanti kuliahnya jam siang jadi tidak ada masalah bangun kesiangan. Masalahnya di _alarm_ _sich_.." kemudia ia menghela napas.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Alarm ponselku tidak berbunyi, jadi aku bangun kesiangan." Dan yang dikasih jawaban pun mengangguk mengerti.

Ryouta menyeletuk, "Ah, nanti boleh pergi bareng, nggak, Navira _cchi_? Kebetulan aku dan Tetsuya _cchi_ juga punya jam siang. Boleh ya?~" pintanya dengan jurus mata anak anjing yang biasanya imut—tapi kalau dipakai olehnya, malah jadi buat Navira memandang jijik padanya.

Iuh. Lebih jijik dari Reo- _chan_ ; pikir sang anak sulung Kagami dalam hati.

"Uhm.. I-Iya, terserah kalian saja. Aku tidak masalah." balas Navira dengan muka santai, membuat Ryouta mulai senang, "Terima ka—"

"Tapi aku nanti tidak pakai mobil." sambungnya.

Eh?

"He? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Navira menjawab dengan santai. "Karena aku biasa jalan kaki atau naik bus. Aku menolak memakai mobil kalian karena tidak biasa,"

Dan ia lanjutkan. "Kalau kalian keberatan, kalian pakai saja mobilnya dan—"

"Kami tetap ikut, Navira- _san_." Tetsuya menyahut, membat Navira mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan mengendikkan bahu. "Boleh saja. Sudah dulu ya." Ia berdiri, berajalan keluar dari ruang makan.

Ryouta bertanya, berdiri juga dari tempat duduknya. "He? Mau kemana, Navira _cchi_?"

"Mau ikut aku ke kamar mandi? Dasar mesum." ujarnya sarkastis dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Ryouta yang terpuruk dan Tetsuya yang tak peduli akan kakaknya _mewek_ ditempat itu. Tidak kenal dengan orang kuning ini; pikir Tetsuya menyesal punya kakak sepertinya.

"Tetsuya _cchi_ dan Navira _cchi_ kejam banget- _ssu_!"

* * *

Siang yang terik—hal ini dirasakan oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi di salah satu universitas yang terkenal di Tokyo. Ya, Universitas Teikou.

Dan dirasakan juga oleh gadis berambut gelombang dan bermarga Kagami ini. Keringatnya bercucuran karena harus berlari menuju kelasnya. Benar-benar menjengkelkan, perjalanannya ke kampus bersama Tetsuya dan Ryouta malah membuatnya makin kesiangan untuk kelas jurusannya.

"Hari ini sepertinya benar-benar sial, bus tadi juga malah makin sesak gegara mereka berdua!" gerutu Navira sambil masuk ke kelasnya. Kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Beberapa anak sudah mulai masuk ke kelas.

Ia berjalan ke bangkunya dan duduk dengan sekenanya sambil menghela napas dengan berat.

"Tumben telat, Kagami."

Navira menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ada Mayuzumi Chihiro, teman akrab sejurusannya yang juga duduk di sebelah.

"Ah, Chii- _chan_! Iya, soalnya ada barengan." ujarnya sambil berpangku tangan dengan malasnya.

Mayuzumi sedikit mengedutkan sebelah matanya, sedikit sensi karena nama panggilan yang terkesan _imut_ itu ditujukan padanya oleh sang sahabat karib.

Orang ganteng kok dipanggil namanya dengan nama imut? Chihiro gagal paham untuk hal ini, emak.

Dia menoleh ke arahnya, mulai bingung. "Barengan? Memangnya siapa?"

Navira mengambil novel yang tengah pemuda itu baca tapi gagal—membuatnya menggembungkan pipnya. "Kau tahu 'kan, yang kuceritakan padamu dan Reo cs?"

Mayuzumi mulai mengerutkan dahi saat menghindari serangan tangan gadis itu. "Oh, maksudmu calon saudara baru 'kan? Anak Kimia dan Sastra Jepang itu."

Navira mengangguk. "Iya, dan tadi mereka bersamaku untuk berangkat ke kampus."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Mayuzumi akan fakta itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Chii- _chan_! Mereka menyusahkan sekali. _Fangirls_ Ryouta mengejarnya dan yang kena imbasnya malah kepada kami bertiga, Tetsuya selalu menghilang dan kami harus mencarinya dan selalu kaget kalau dia muncul. AAARRGGHHH, LAMA-LAMA AKU BISA JADI GILA!" curhat panjang lebar Navira sambil bersedakap tangan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya—menangis _mewek_ di mejanya sendiri.

Mayuzumi hanya diam saja. Sahabat perempuannya ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Curhat kok bikin yang dengerin bingung? Sahabatnya yang satu ini unik sangat.

Hiraukan saja; pikir Mayuzumi yang hanya merespon dengan 'Oh' dan melanjutkan bacaan novelnya yang berisi _waifu_ yang menanti di _belai_ dan mengabaikan Navira yang mulai _stress_.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mayuzumi yang melihat bungkusan sedang berwarna oranye dekat tasnya.

"Oh, pesanan Miyaji. Aku berhutang budi padanya." Navira menyeringai, "Mau juga?~ Isinya _action figure_ lho~"

"Tidak terima kasih, aku bukan _otaku anime_ sepertimu." balas Mayuzumi dingin dan Navira hanya tertawa kecil. Mayuzumi selalu membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

"Memang, tapi kau masih lebih _otaku_ daripada aku. Nggak nyadar kalau _waifu_ mu memang bejibun minta dibelai sama yang punya?" Navira mencibir dengan tertawa cekikikan.

Mayuzumi langsung mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan sok kalemnya. _Waifu_ nya malah dibawa-bawa. Dasar tak bertanggung jawab.

 _Eakk._

"Memangnya dia berhutang budi apa?" tanyanya lagi—mengganti topik.

"Nanti aku ceritakan pas istirahat dengan yang lainnya. Ada Bu Hikora tuh." Dan hanya anggukan kecil darinya sebelum ada dosen masuk ke ruangan mereka.

* * *

"Huahahaha!... Rasanya lucu sekali melihat ekspresi mereka. Kau tahu, seperti ini." Gadis berambut gelombang kemerahan itu mempraktekkan raut bodoh wajah calon saudaranya yang kaget—membuat teman-temannya juga tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Aduh, Navi- _chan_. Aku jadi tak kuat membayangkannya~" Reo—anak jurusan kecantikan itu mulai meredakan tawanya.

Momoi tertawa. "Iya, apalagi aku melihat wajah saudaramu yang _dekil_ itu jadi makin jelek."

Riko malah menepuk ringan pundak Reo yang jadi sasarannya, "Huahaha!.. Kau membuatku makin tidak bisa menghentikan tawaku!"

"Kenapa tidak ada fotonya? Biar aku _posting_ di grup _viber_ biar makin heboh." celetuk Mayuzumi yang bosan mendengar mereka tertawa mereka terus-menerus bak ibu-ibu arisan _rempong_ di rumah.

Mereka berada di kafetarian kampus dan berkumpul di satu meja panjang. Biasanya jam segini memang ramai di kafetarian kampus untuk berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu sengang dari jam kuliah yang padat.

Untung saja tidak ada Tetsuya dan Ryouta, kalau ketahuan bisa _berabe_ ; pikirnya waspada.

Saat masih tertawa dengan berbagai hal—termasuk setelah membahas masalah yang diatas tadi—mereka bangkit dari meja untuk segera ke kelas selanjutnya dikarenakan jarak kelas dari kafetarian yang jauh.

Ponsel Navira berdering nyaring. Gadis itu mengambil benda elektronik tersebut sebelum kemudian membuka _screen lock_. Ketika ia melihatnya, kedua alisnya sedikit mengerut.

" _Missed call_? Tapi dari siapa?" pikirnya.

Nomornya dari Ichiira—antara mau menghubungi balik adiknya itu atau menyuratinya dengan pesan singkat saja sepulang kuliah, gadis itu mendadak bingung.

"Ah, aku telepon saja sekarang." Niatnya dan memberitahu sahabat-sahabatnya bahwa nanti dia akan menyusul.

Dipencetnya tombol hijau dan ditunggunya beberapa saat.

Trrr… trrr… trrr…

Kratak!

"Halo?"

 _[Onee-chan, bagaimana? Sukses besar untuk yang kemarin.]_

"Hehehe… Pastinya. Rencanamu memang selalu saja berhasil. Mereka bahkan tak tahu kalau merekasudah tertipu.. Oh iya, kenapa menelponku?"

 _[Tidak, hanya terpencet saja tombolnya. Sudah ya, aku mau masuk ke kelas. Dah, Onee-chan.]_

"Oke~ _Bye_!" dan sambungannya dimatikan. Navira menaruhnya di kantong celananya lagi dan kemudian mengambil tasnya di meja kafetarian sebelum berlari ke kelas berikutnya.

"Aduh, sialan. Mana istirahat sebentar lagi mau habis." gerutu Navira berlari kecil. Saat ini dia hendak pergi ke laboratorium universitas—tapi sayangnya jaraknya dari kelas kampusnya itu beberapa blok dan harus memutar agak jauh. Dan pelajarannya juga ada di laboratorium sastra itu.

"Umph!"

Tak disangka, saat ingin berbelok, Navira menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya jatuh bersama dengan orang tersebut.

"Akh.. Sakit—eh?" Saat ingin bangkit, ia merasakan sesuatu yang padat selain lantai yang dingin. Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang padat dan empuk. Seperti dada bidang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hah? Dada?

Dan ketika ia mendongak keatas, ia melihat yang ia tabrak adalah Kasamatsu.

Seketika itu juga Navira terpaku dengan wajah memerah, tak ayal juga degan Kasamatsu yang juga memerah karena jarak mereka berdekatan—ya mau bagaimana lagi, posisinya Navira itu mendongak ke Kasamatsu yang terduduk.

"A-Ah..Ma-Maaf, _senpai_!" ujarnya sambil menjauh dari Kasamatsu yang terpaku juga.

Kasamatsu berdiri sambil membantunya berdiri, "T-Tidak apa-apa. Salahku karena tidak lihat jalan." Dan Navira dibantu olehnya sebelum menunduk hormat meminta maaf.

"B-Bukan! Salahku yang berlari di koridor. Maaf, Kasamatsu- _senpai_." ujarnya gugup.

Hening sesaat karena canggung.

"Uhm, kau mau kemana, _senpai_?" tanya Navira untuk memecahkan kecanggungan.

Kasamatsu mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh, "O-Oh, itu.. ke _gymnasium_ seperti biasa. Jam kuliahku sudah selesai." Dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari gadis itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Oh iya, kabarnya kau cukup sibuk belakangan ini." ujarnya lagi.

"Umm… ya begitulah.." jawab Navira dengan agak canggung sebelum berujar lagi, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya."

Navira berlalu pergi sembari memegangi tasnya meninggalkan Kasamatsu yang sedikit keheranan dengan sikapnya—tapi ia hiraukan sebelum pergi menuju tempatnya berlatih.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

COmment or Review? Or Fave? 6w6


	10. Big Day and Scary Room

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

 **Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

 **SORRY APDET LAMA!~~~ QAQ #ojigi**

 **Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

Title: **Balada Saudara Tiri**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A. Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **K+ (T untuk kedepannya)  
** Pairing: **Nijimura x Fem!Kagami, Kisedai!Brothers + their step-sisters (pairing lain menyusul)**  
Genre: **Family, Humor garing, Friendship, Romance, sedikit OOC dll; terserah reader maunya apa.**

* * *

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, membuat semua murid-murid yang lewat terheran-heran melihat mobil tersebut dan penasaran siapa gerangan yang akan turun dari mobil tersebut. Tak lama keluarlah dua gadis dan seorang pria yang tinggi dan tegap serta berkulit gelap dari mobil sedan itu.

'Ah, rasanya malu sekali.' ucap (Name) dalam hati.

'Kenapa harus berhenti ditengah jalan..' gumam Ichiira pelan.

"Terima kasih Daiki- _Nii_. Maaf telah merepotkanmu sampai harus mengantar kami." Kata (Name) pada Daiki sambil agak membungkukkan badan, Ichiira pun ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sudah tugas seorang kakak untuk mengantarkan adiknya." balas Daiki pada (Name).

"Tapi, kami 'kan belum jadi adikmu." balas Ichiira dengan nada dan wajah yang datar namun menyayat hati (apa ini?).

 _ **KRATAK**_

Kalian bertanya apa itu? Itu adalah suara dari _kokoro_ Daiki yang _brokoro_. _Kitakore_! (apa lagi ini?)

"Y-ya, walaupun kalian berdua atau bertiga dengan Navira belum menjadi adikku tapi 'kan sebentar lagi orang tua kita akan menikah." jawab Daiki dengan agak nyesek _getoohh_.

Maaf, salah naskah. Lanjut.

"Ya sudah. Sekali lagi kami berterima kasih pada Daiki- _Nii_." ucap (Name) lagi pada Daiki.

"Ya, sama-sama. Ya sudah sana cepat masuk nanti kalian terlambat." Kata Daiki sambil memegang pundak (Name) dan Ichiira sambil memutar mereka supaya berbalik.

Setelah duo Kagami itu sudah agak jauh masuk ke dalam sekolah, Daiki langsung masuk ke mobil dan langsung menuju tempat kerjanya.

'Misi berhasil!' gumam Daiki bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Seringai kecil terpampang jelas.

Tangannya merogoh kantong celana dan menarik sebuah benda elektrionik untuk menggunakannya. Dipencetnya beberapa tombol lalu mendekatkannya pada telinganya.

Beberapa saat setelah menunggu, dia berkata, "Halo, Sei? Misi sudah berhasil kubereskan. _Chip_ nya sudah kutempelkan, dan kita akan segera mencari tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya." ujarnya pada saudaranya yang berada di ujung telepon sana dengan bangga.

Seorang inspektur polisi sepertinya takkan kehilangan akal begitu saja.

Tanpa (Name) dan Ichiira ketahui, mereka telah masuk dalam jebakan calon 'saudaranya'.

* * *

 _ **~Skip to the wedding~**_

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan, yaitu hari pernikahan Shuuzou dan Taira. Sang mempelai pria, Shuuzou dengan keenam anaknya sudah memakai tuksedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya dan dasi hitam untuk Shuuzou, sedangkan keenam anaknya memakai dasi berwarna pelangi yang senada dengan rambut mereka.

Mempelai wanita juga tidak mau kalah, Taira mengenakan gaun berwarna putih yang sangat pas dengan lekuk tubuhnya dan mengembang dibagian bawah, sedangkan ketiga anaknya mengenakan _dress_ putih selutut yang memiliki desain yang berbeda.

Mereka sudah siap menyambut hari yang membahagiakan ini!

Setelah sampai di gereja tempat acara mengucap janji suci pernikahan, kedua mempelai diikuti anak-anaknya masuk ke dalam gereja dan mengambil posisi masing-masing. Para tamu undangan sebagian besar sudah datang, tinggal beberapa orang tamu lagi yang belum datang. Sambil menunggu acara dimulai, Taira dan ketiga anaknya menunggu di dalam ruang rias.

"Ma, bagaimana perasaan Mama sekarang?" tanya (Name) pada sang mama.

"Ah, biasa saja _kok_!" jawab sang mama dengan santai sambil memoleskan bedak ke wajahnya.

Ketiga anaknya pun hanya dapat _sweatdrop_.

 _Sedangkan, di sisi mempelai laki-laki…_

"Yah, bagaimana perasaan Ayah sekarang?" tanya Ryouta pada sang ayah.

"Ah, biasa saja _kok_!" jawab sang Ayah dengan santai sambil menyemprotkan parfum lebih banyak lagi ke bajunya.

Keenam anaknya pun hanya dapat _sweatdrop_. Yah, kalau sudah memang jodoh. Sifat pun bisa jadi sama seperti perasaan satu sama lain.

 _Eaaa_

* * *

 _ **~~~Skip~~~**_

"…Dan kunyatakan kalian sebagai suami dan istri. Sekarang silahkan mencium mempelai wanita." kata sang pendeta setelah Shuuzou dan Taira selesai mengucap janji suci pada satu sama lain.

Shuuzou pun langsung mencium kening Taira diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dengan meriah. Sembilan anak mereka hanya dapat turut bahagia atas pernikahan kedua orang tua mereka.

Malam pun tiba. Shuuzou dan Taira memberitahu pada kesembilan anaknya bahwa besok mereka akan pergi berbulan madu ke Belgia selama 1 bulan saat sedang makan malam bersama. Kesembilan anak mereka hanya dapat berkata 'Apa?' dan mengucapkan kata 'Oh..' .

Keesokan paginya, setelah 'pengantin baru' yang ' _Just Married_ ' itu pergi, kesembilan anak yang baru menjadi saudara secara resmi itu hanya dapat berdiam diri bingung untuk melakukan apa.

"Jadi…. Sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Navira bertanya kepada kedelapan saudaranya.

Dan langsung berbagai jawaban terdengar dari saudara-saudaranya itu seperti, 'main _game_ ', 'bikin kue', 'masak saja', 'main _shogi_ ', sampai 'nonton po*** aja'.

Ya begitulah.

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk ke ruangan _game_ pribadi mereka dan bermain sampai puas. Setelah bermain _game_ berjamaah, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film di _entertainment room_ yang ada didalam rumah mereka.

"Nonton film apa nih?" tanya Daiki pada yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau film _horror_ saja?" usul Ichiira dengan malas.

"Nonton SnK aja yuk!" sahut Navira tiba-tiba.

"Lihat _documentary_ Perang Dunia 2." ujar Seijuurou.

"Nonton sejarah makanan saja." ucap Atsushi asal.

"Lihat Drama korea- _ssu_!" usul Ryouta.

"Kau seperti anak gadis saja, Ryouta." ejek Shintarou pada adik kuningnya itu.

"Makanya, nonton po*** aja!" sahut Daiki dengan keras yang langsung dihadiahi gunting oleh sang kakak tertua.

"Ah, bagaimana kita _voting_ saja. Antara _horror_ , _action_ atau komedi?" ujar (Name) dengan maksud melerai saudaranya yang dari tadi ribut. Setelah pemilihan suara,diputuskan untuk melihat film _horror_ yang baru saja dirilis. Dan mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan didalam.

Di dalam ruangan terdapat 20 kursi, 10 dibaris pertama dan 10 di belakangnya. Pada baris pertama di lima kursi ditengah dari kanan diisi oleh Shintarou, Navira, (Name), Ichiira lalu Seijuurou. Dan, dibelakang mereka diisi oleh Atsushi, Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Ryouta.

Saat film dimulai semua masih santai, namun saat beberapa menit kemudian adegan seram sudah mulai muncul dan efek suara yang mengejutkan ditambah teriakan histeris Ryouta yang ketakutan sambil memeluk Daiki sebagai korbannya.

"Ah, Daiki _cchi_ takut!" pekik Ryouta pada kakaknya yang _dim_.

"Kau seperti anak gadis saja _sih_! Mereka yang _cewek_ saja _nggak_ teriak _kayak_ kamu, _tau_." balas Daiki pada adik kuningnya yang maju mundur cantik sambil menghela napas gusar dan menghentikannya untuk grepe-grepe dan peluk-peluk.

"Memang apa seramnya _sih_ , Ryouta- _kun_?" tanya Tetsuya dengan inosen karena dianya sendiri sudah kayak hantu.

"B-ba-banyak, Te-Tetsu- _nii_ …" sahut (Name) sambil menutupi setengah wajahnya ketakutan dan sedikit menyender ke bahu Navira.

"Iya juga ya, ini film sudah _horror_ sekali." ucap Ichiira angkat suara walaupun ia sedikit ketakutan.

"Iya! Itu _nakutin banget_!" kata Navira sambil menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan bersender pada (Name) juga.

Dua-duanya sudah mulai gemetaran dan sedikit menutup mata karena adegan pengejaran hantu.

"Ini hanyalah film yang plotnya sudah bisa ditebak sejak awal, _nanodayo_." kata Shintarou dengan santai.

" _Nggak_ seru ahh.. _popcorn_ ku sudah habis sebelum filmnya habis." celetuk Atsushi yang memang sejak awal diam sambil mengemil saja.

"Tapi, kalo tidak salah, film ini _based on true story_. Di cover filmnya kan ada tulisannya." sahut Seijuurou sambil melihat sampul film, membuat adik-adiknya yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"Woi, _bangke_. Jangan buat takut dong.." Navira mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Iya nih, jangan buat suasana makin seram dong, Sei." Daiki menyetujui ujaran sang sulung Kagami.

"Tapi kalau itu benar, bagaimana?" ceplos Ichiira inosen.

"I-Ichiira _cchi_ malah nanya begituan…" gumam Ryouta _sweatdrop_.

Kemudian beberapa saat, sebelum terdengar suara tawa misterius dari luar _entertainment room_.

Semuanya langsung hening—masih mencoba menyadari bahwa suara itu dari film atau bukan. Semua mulai berkeringat dingin dan memandang satu sama lain hingga…

"Hihihihihihihihihi~~~…"

"KABUR!"

Perintah dari Daiki untuk komando membuat semuanya langsung _ngibrit_ keluar dari ruangan yang filmnya juga baru selesai di _credit_.

Akhirnya mereka semua berteriak sambil berlari keluar dari _entertainment room_ menuju kamar Nijimura dan Taira (yang paling besar dirumah itu) yang kosong.

Setelah sampai, mereka mengunci kamar dan memutuskan untuk tidur bersama di kamar orang tua mereka. Hitung – hitung kemping lah. 'Kan seru kalau ramai; pikir mereka.

Sepertinya trio Kagami juga akan tertular beberapa penyakit sarap dari mereka berenam.

Dasar keluarga sarap.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Kritik dan saran plz~


	11. Guessing Words & Prank-Camp Time

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

 **Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

 **SORRY UPDATE LAMA!~~~ QAQ #ojigi**

 **Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

Title: **Balada Saudara Tiri**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A. Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **K+ (T untuk kedepannya)  
** Pairing: **Nijimura x Fem!Kagami, Kisedai!Brothers + their step-sisters (pairing lain menyusul)**  
Genre: **Family, Humor garing, Friendship, Romance, sedikit OOC dll; terserah reader maunya apa.**

* * *

 **[** **Third** **'s POV]**

Suara dengkuran terdengar jelas saat jam menunjukkan waktu jam setengah delapan pagi hari. Semuanya yang berada di kamar luas tersebut tertidur pulas. Tak ada lagi tawa keras dan cekikikan pada waktu semalam itu terdengar, hanya ada dengkuran halus dan kasar. Termasuk seorang Kagami Ichiira—atau yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi Nijimura Ichiira—yang juga ikut-ikutan saudaranya dan tertidur pulas disana.

Dia mulai membuka matanya dan terbangun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan selama beberapa menit seperti itu—untuk mengumpulkan nyawa.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Kamarnya sangat berantakan dan benar-benar seperti kapal pecah. Sementara semuanya malah bisa tertidur pulas—bahkan Daiki dan Atsushi mengorok dengan dengkur keras. Disampingnya ada Seijuurou tidur dekat Shintarou yang berpelukan dengan bantal, dan saudarinya Navira dengan (Name) berbagi selimut, termasuk Tetsuya yang dipeluk erat sebagai guling oleh Ryouta dengan sekenanya, sementara dia sendiri tidur dekat mereka berdua dengan bantal besar. Untung semua sudah pakai piyama masing-masing jadi bakal tak ada yang masuk angin setelah ini.

"Ukh.."

Dibuka perlahan kedua matanya sebelum melihat langit-langit kamar besar yang tak familiar.

Hah? Dimana ini?; pikir Ichiira sembari mencoba duduk dan melihat ke sekeliling.

Dan sekarang dia baru ingat—kalau dia dan kedelapan kakaknya waktu itu sedang menonton fim _horror_ di _entertainment room_ ,sebelum ada suara yang aneh dan mereka semua takut, membuat mereka lari terbirit-birit untuk masuk ke kamar orang tua mereka yang kosong dan akhirnya membuat _kemping_ disana.

* * *

 _ **flashback**_

 **[Ichiira's POV]**

Apa aku tak salah dengar?

Pasti (Name)- _Neechan_ sudah tidak waras.

Oh, kalian bertanya kenapa aku mengatakan ini? Pastinya kalian takkan percaya—aku tahu itu. Padahal dia yang paling waras dibandingkan aku dan Navira- _Neechan_ , bukan? Biar aku ceritakan.

Setelah komando Daiki- _Nii_ gegara fenomena aneh di _entertainment room_ , kami semua berlari _Spartan_ secepat yang kami bisa menuju kamarnya Ayah dan Mama—untung saja mereka berdua pergi dan kamarnya juga besar—kalau tidak, kami akan malu kalau hanya takut pada begitu dan pastinya ditertawakan oleh mereka berdua. Kami semua terengah-engah setelah masuk ke dalam dan segera mengunci pintu ganda berkayu mahoni tersebut. Baru kali ini aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya lelah—padahal aku takkan pernah mau lari dan membuat diriku melakukan hal yang melelahkan seperti ini.

 **BLAM**

"KUNCI—KUNCI PINTUNYA, DAIKICCHI!"

"IYA, IYA! INI AKU KUNCI, _KINPATSU_!"

"CEPETAN, JANGAN NGOMONG SAJA! DASAR LEMOT— _NODAYO_!"

 **CKLEK**

Semuanya masing-masing mengambil napas dengan cepat termasuk aku.

"Hhh… Astaga.. Tadi itu.. Hhh.. Benar-benar membuatku takut." ucap Ryouta _-Nii_ sambil terengah-engah dan mendudukkan dirinya di lantai keramik dengan lemas.

Atsushi- _Nii_ mengangguk kecil sambil menyahut, "Rasanya aku tak sempat melihat ke belakang lagi, Hhh… Seram sekali…" Tubuhnya bergetar sembari memeluk Seijuurou- _Nii_ yang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya agar tenang.

"Bahkan.. Hhh… Kacamata Shintarou- _kun_ hampir jatuh.." kata Tetsuya- _Nii_ sambil terengah-engah, memperhatikan Shintarou- _Nii_ menekukkan wajahnya sambil membersihkan kacamatanya yang terkena keringatnya.

Aku mencoba mengambil oksigen dengan tenang dan merasa baikan, melihat mereka semua ketakutan begini dan berlari layaknya pelari marathon. "Tadi seram sekali… Semuanya tidak-apa-apa, bukan?"

(Name)- _Neechan_ yang berlutut di lantai dan terengah-engah mengangguk kecil padaku. "Ya.. Kita semua disini.."

"Sialan, tadi itu buruk sekali…" Daiki- _Nii_ menyenderkan badannya dipintu dan menghirup napas dengan serakah.

Navira- _Neechan_ langsung tumbang dan berjongkok sambil mengambil napas. "Gila… Apa-apaan yang tadi.. Hhh… Kalian tidak bilang kalau ada hantu di ruangan itu—kalau begitu jadinya, lebih baik aku bermain di kamarku saja!"

Dia menyemprot pada Daiki- _Nii_ —yang tentunya di protes oleh yang bersangkutan.

Yah, dimulailah perselisihan mereka.

"Oi, Navira. Kami tak tahu kalau cerita itu benar-benar disadur dari cerita nyata. Salahkan Tetsu yang mengusulkan dan Sei yang menyetujui!" sergahnya, secara tak langsung menuduh pada mereka berdua.

Merasa dipanggil, Tetsuya- _Nii_ dan Seijuurou- _Nii_ langsung menoleh dan hanya melihat keduanya yang menoleh kepada Navira- _Neechan_ dan Daiki- _Nii_.

"Daiki- _kun_ , kau juga mengusul pada pilihanku juga karena tidak ada pilihan film po***, bukan? Kau juga bertanggung jawab." ucap Tetsuya- _Nii_ membuka mulutnya dengan tatapan datar.

Aku hanya bisa kagum dalam hati karena dia mengatakan kata itu dengan muka datar. Sungguh hebat.

"Aku hanya setuju pada pilihan yang banyak dipilih, Daiki. Aku tidak salah akan hal itu."Seijuurou- _Nii_ juga menyahut dengan dinginnya.

Daiki- _Nii_ hanya bisa menggeram saat mereka membalasnya dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Navira- _Neechan_ —yang membuang mukanya dengan kesal.

Seketika, suasana ketakutan tadi berubah menjadi tegang dan suram karena perselisihan mereka berdua. Ini sangat merepotkan. Navira- _Neechan_ memang temperamental dan cepat tersulut amarahnya, ini salah satu kelemahannya dan kami harus menenangkan mereka berdua sebelum nanti tambah kacau.

"Oi, kalian berdua.. Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar— _nanodayo_. Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Daiki, kau lebih tua darinya—jadi jangan marah seperti anak kecil. Navira juga, jangan memancing kemarahannya." sahut Midorima yang mencoba menenangkan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau minta maaf dengan orang dakian ini!"

"Aku juga mana mau minta maaf sama gadis barbar begini!"

Aku hanya bisa diam dengan wajah datar. Terserah mereka lah.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?"

Aku dan semuanya menoleh ke arah (Name)- _Neechan_ yang dari tadi diam saja—mengusulkan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

Apakah dia sudah tidak waras?

"(Name), aku harap kau tahu apa yang kau katakan barusan." Seijuurou- _Nii_ berkata begitu pada kakakku.

(Name)- _Neechan_ menggeleng kuat dan menjawab, "Tidak, aku tahu kok. Begini, maksudku itu bagaimana kalau kita bertanding dengan sebuah permainan."

"He? Permainan apa, (Name)cchi?" Ryouta- _Nii_ yang tidak mengerti akan perkataannya.

"Begini. Kita bermain dengan permainan tebak kata. Kita bagi dua kubu—kubu Daiki- _Niichan_ dan Navira- _Neechan_. Dengan _jankenpon_ , tapi karena aku yang mengusulkan—jadi aku yang akan menjadi wasitnya. Jadi, tiap kubu ada empat orang. Yang kalah harus minta maaf duluan. Bagaimana, apa kalian setuju?" jelasnya.

Semuanya berpikir dan akhirnya setuju saja. Yah, mungkin mereka menyetujui karena tidak ingin kedua saudara kami berkelahi hingga sampai kiamat juga tidak akan berbaikan.

Setelah dilakukan pengundian dengan jankenpon, akhirnya terbagilah Daiki- _Nii_ , aku, Shintarou- _Nii_ , dan Atsushi- _Nii_. Sementara itu Navira- _Neechan_ , Ryouta- _Nii_ , Tetsuya- _Nii_ , dan Seijuurou- _Nii_.

Setelah menelpon dengan telepon kamar untuk mengambil _headphone_ untuk persyaratan permainan dikarenakan tebak kata nanti harus tidak mendengar suara kawan mainnya—akhirnya pintu ditutup oleh setelah 8 benda dan _iPod_ untuk memutar musik dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai permainan.

* * *

 **[Third's POV]**

Pertama, kelompok Daiki yang maju.

Urutannya adalah Shintarou, Ichiira, Daiki, Atsushi.

Mereka memakai _headphone_ kecuali Shintarou karena dia yang meneriakkan katanya.

Setelah (Name) menulis beberapa kalimat, kemudian memberitahu kata yang akan diucapkan keras-keras, akhrinya permainan dimulai.

Shintarou mulai menyerukan kata. "Panji cuci panci!"

Ichiira tidak bisa mendengar, berisyarat untuk berteriak lebih keras lagi.

"Panji-cuci-panci!"

"Hah?"

"PANJI CUCI PANCI!"

"Oke, berikutnya!" seru (Name) sambil mengomando Shintarou untuk diam karena sudah tiga kali teriak dan menyuruh Ichiira untuk membuka _headphone_. Dia berbalik ke Daiki yang memunggunginya, membuat Daiki berbalik dan menyuruhnya berkata.

Ichiira menyeru sekuat yang dia bisa. "Sei jadi banci!"

Sontak, semuanya membisu (minus Daiki dan Atsushi) karena perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh sang Kagami bungsu membuat (Name), Navira, Tetsuya, Ryouta, dan Shintarou langsung menahan napas berjamaah sebelum mencuri lirik pada Seijuurou yang terpaku bak patung manekin.

"I-Ichiira- _chan_ …" (Name) langsung bergumam sambil menutup mulut.

Navira hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala akan seruan sang adik. "Astaga, dia memang tak bisa kuduga.."

Daiki tidak mendengar, "HAH?"

"Sei, jadi, banci!"

Ryouta langsung pucat mukanya. "Ichiiracchi berani sekali— _ssu_ ,"

Tetsuya hanya memasang muka datar sambil berkata, "Namanya juga permainan, Ryouta- _kun_."

Daiki masih _kopok_ akan teriakan(?) Ichiira gegara memakai _headphone_. "Hah?! Apaan?"

Ichiira berseru sekali lagi, "Sei! Jadi! Banci!"

"Be-Berikutnya!"

(Name) cepat-cepat menyuruh Ichiira untuk berhenti dan Daiki untuk membuka _headphone_. Dia berbalik ke Atsushi yang memunggunginya, sehingga Atsushi berbalik dan menyuruhnya untuk langsung berseru.

Daiki berseru kuat agar bisa didengar. "SEI CUCI BANCI!"

"Pfft—"

Ryouta hampir menyemburkan tawa sebelum dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya secepat kilat, (Name) geleng-geleng, Navira menganga sambil tak percaya,Tetsuya sedikit _sweatdrop_ dan Seijuurou masih diam tanpa kata.

"Hah?" beo Atsushi smabil memegang _headphone_.

"SEI! CUCI! BANCI!" teriak Daiki sekuat tenaga yang sudah lelah karena berteriak.

Untung kamar orang tua mereka tidak bergema, kalau iya—pasti sudah bising sekali.

"Apa?" tanya Atsushi kembali ke Daiki.

"SE-I CU-CI BAN-CI!" teriak Daiki untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berpulang ke maha kuasa.

Baiklah, mari hentikan lelucon garingnya. Lanjut.

"A-Ah—Yak, Atsushi- _Niichan_. Tolong sebutkan kata yang didengar." ucap (Name) pada Atsushi setelah membuka penutup telinga tersebut.

"Sei… cuci… banci…?" kata Atsushi dengan agak bingung, sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Yakin?" (Name) mencoba meyakinkan dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari pemuda berambut ungu itu.

"Jawabannya salah!" ungkap sang anak kedua dari Kagami.

"Hah?! Kenapa salah?" Daiki meminta penjelasan, tidak terima.

"Karena kalian salah menjawabnya—itu artinya kalian tidak kompak dan tidak berhasil menjawabnya!"

"Terus, yang benar apa dong?" tanya Ichiira _kepo_.

"Coba kutanya lagi. Atsushi- _Niichan_ , tadi kau dengar katanya apa?" (Name) bertanya lagi.

"Sei cuci banci. Aku sedikit bingung, kenapa Dai- _chin_ bilang begitu." ujar Atsushi.

"Aku bilang begitu juga karena kedengarannya Ichiira bilang begitu!" protes Daiki yang mencak-mencak.

"Lho? Aku malah dengarnya Sei jadi banci. Shintarou- _Nii_ bilang begitu." bela Ichiira untuk dirinya sendiri dengan kalem.

Tidak mau disalahkan, Shintarou membela dirinya sendiri dengan argumennya.

"Tidak ada yang bilang begitu, bodoh. Yang benar itu Panji cuci panci— _nodayo_."

(Name) mengangguk dan berkata, "Itu yang benar. Dan artinya kalian kalah dalam ronde pertama ini. Sekarang gilirannya kubu Navira- _Neechan_."

Kedua, berikutnya kelompok Navira yang maju.

Urutannya adalah Seijuurou, Navira, Ryouta, Tetsuya.

Mereka memakai _headphone_ kecuali Seijuurou karena dia yang mengucapkan katanya.

Setelah (Name) menulis beberapa kalimat, kemudian memberitahu kata yang akan diucapkan keras-keras, akhrinya permainan dimulai.

Seijuurou mulai menyerukan kata. "Ajak aku beranjak pegi!"

Navira tidak bisa mendengar karena mengira dia tidak menyerukannya dengan kuat, berisyarat untuk berteriak lebih keras lagi untuk menyerukan kata-kata.

"Ajak-aku-beranjak-pergi!"

"HAA? Oi, yang keras dong! Aku tidak bisa dengar!" Navira agak jengkel kerna music _rock_ yang tidak bisa membuatnya mendengar.

Seijuurou berpikir pasti nanti tekanan darahnya bakalan naik setelah ini, dia pun berteriak cukup keras dengan aura intimidasi. "AJAK AKU BERANJAK PERGI!"

"Oke, berikutnya." seru (Name) sambil menenangkan Seijuurou karena sudah tiga kali teriak dan menyuruh Navira untuk membuka _headphone_. Dia berbalik ke Ryouta yang memunggunginya, membuat Ryouta berbalik sambil bersenandung kecil gegara terhalang musik dangdut _pop_ dan menyuruhnya berseru sekarang.

Navira menyeru kuat karena dia yang paling kencang suaranya dibanding kedua adiknya. "AJAK AKU BELANJA PERGI!"

(Name), Ichiira, Atsushi, Daiki, Seijuurou, dan Shintarou meyaksikan dari tempat mereka berdiri, penasaran apakah nanti bisa dijawab atau tidak.

"Belum ada kemajuan…" (Name) langsung bergumam sambil menutup mulut.

Ichiira hanya bisa bermuka datar akan pernyataan sang kakak. "Kalau nanti ada yang menang, berarti yang kalah harus minta maaf. Sedikit tidak adil juga _sich_.."

Ryouta tidak mendengar, masih tersenyum dan bingung karena tidak tahu maksudnya. "HAH? APA, NAVIRACCHI?"

"AJAK AKU BELANJA PERGI!" Navira berteriak lebih keras lagi dan jengkel karena tidak didengar olehnya.

Atsushi mengusap pelan telinganya. "Suara Navi- _chin_ besar sekali, telingaku sampai berdengung."

Shintarou berkata, "Sudahlah, kita lihat saja jalan permainannya."

Daiki malah asyik menggali lubang hidungnya dengan jari kelingking kirinya sambil berkata, "Kita baru tahu sebenarnya dia itu suaranya seperti toa, dasar gadis barbar."

"Daiki- _Nii_ juga sama liarnya." celetuk Ichiira, medapat protes dari yang bersangkutan.

"Oi, kau di pihaknya siapa _sich_?!"

Baiklah, kita beralih ke kubu yang sedang bermain.

Ryouta masih asyik sendiri akan teriakan Navira gegara memakai _headphone_. "Hah?! Apaan?"

Karena kesal, Navira berseru sekali lagi dengan suara maksimal, "AJAK AKU BERANJAK PERGI, DASAR RYOU _BEGO_!"

"Na-Navira- _Neechan_ , sudah! Tenang ya—Be-Berikutnya!"

Tak ingin membuat kaca-kaca dan barang-barang keramik pecah gegara suara saudarinya, (Name) cepat-cepat menyuruh Navira untuk berhenti dan Ryouta yang bingung kenapa gadis berambut gelombang kemerahan itu marah seraya membuka _headphone_. Dia berbalik ke Tetsuya yang memunggunginya, sehingga Tetsuya berbalik dan menyuruhnya untuk langsung berseru.

Ryouta berseru sekuat yang dia bisa agar didengar. "Hajar aku _please_!"

"Pfft—Hahahahaha… Waduh, Ryouta beneran salah dengar." Daiki tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa?" beonya bingung sambil memegang _headphone_.

"Aduh.. Hajar! Aku! _Please_!" teriak Ryouta sekuat tenaga yang sudah lelah karena berteriak.

"Apa, Ryouta- _kun_?" tanya Tetsuya kembali kepada saudaranya.

"HAJAR AKU _PLEASE_!" teriak Ryouta untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya terengah-engah karena hanya berteriak saja.

"Yak, Tetsuya- _Niichan_. Tolong sebutkan kata yang didengar." ucap (Name) pada Atsushi setelah membuka penutup telinga tersebut.

Yang aku dengar itu… Hajar aku bis." kata Tetsuya dengan bingung karena dia tidak terlalu mendengar gegara suara musik _headphone_ yang terlalu keras.

"Yakin?" (Name) mencoba meyakinkan dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Tetsuya.

"Jawabannya salah juga!" ungkap sang anak kedua dari Kagami.

"Hah?! Kenapa salah!?" Ryouta meminta penjelasan, soalnya dia berteriak sia-sia.

"Karena kalian juga salah menjawabnya—itu artinya kalian tidak kompak dan tidak berhasil menjawabnya seperti kubu pertama!" jelasnya lagi.

"Terus, yang benar apa? Permainan ini membuatku jengkel, (Name)." Navira memonyongkan bibirnya dan membuat beberapa orang yang menyaksikan sekilas mengingat akan Ayah mereka yang tengah berbulan madu dengan Mama mereka.

"Coba kutanya lagi. Tetsuya- _Niichan_ , tadi kau dengar katanya apa?" (Name) bertanya lagi padanya.

"Hajar aku bis. Aku sedikit bingung, soalnya suaranya Ryouta- _kun_ begitu kecil." ujar Tetsuya yang ternyata tidak mendengar suaraya sama sekali gegara terhalang lagu klasik di _headphone_.

"Aku sudah berteriak sekuat tenagaku, Tetsuyacchi!~ Yang benar itu hajar aku _please_!" Ryouta membalas dengan memangis _bombay_.

"Lho?! Dasar bodoh, yang benar itu ajak aku belanja pergi! Aku malah dengarnya begitu. Sei- _kun_ yang bilang begitu." sergah Navira yang ikut jengkel.

Tidak mau salah paham lebih dalam lagi, Seijuurou membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak ada yang bilang begitu, kalian semua salah. Yang benar itu ajak aku beranjak pergi."

(Name) mengangguk dan berkata, "Itu yang benar. Dan artinya kalian juga kalah dalam ronde pertama ini. Dan kunyatakan pertandingan ini berakhir dengan skor seri!"

Yang dua bersangkutan langsung mengamuk pada wasit.

"Mana bisa begitu, (Name)! Harusnya aku yang menang!" ujar Daiki.

"Tidak mungkin kau menang, muka _ganguro_! Kau itu sudah kalah dan tidak ada yang menang!"

"Apa katamu, gadis barbar?!"

"Muka _ganguro_! Aku tidak takut padamu!"

 **GREP**

"AKH!"

"ADUH!"

Keduanya langsung di _jewer_ —ditarik telinganya oleh kedua tangan dari Seijuurou yang mengeluarkan aura intimidasi. Semuanya diam menyaksikan, termasuk Ichiira yang menatap datar di samping Ryouta dan yang lainnya langsung pucat dan _kicep_ melihat saudara tertuanya mengeluarkan aura begitu mengerikan.

"Kalau kalian tidak diam dan minta maaf sekarang juga, kubuat kepala kalian berdua gundul dan kusuruh Tetsuya menge- _post_ -nya di media sosial kalian berdua." ancam sang kakak tertua dengan tatapan _psycho_ dan tajam bagaikan sedang menatap calon korban yang akan dimutilasi.

Dalam sekejap itu juga, keduanya berlutut dengan pernyataan maaf keluar dari mulut kedua makhluk yang bertengkar itu dalam waktu tiga detik setelah ancaman itu terucap dari bibir ranum pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut.

 _ **flashback end**_

* * *

 **[Ichiira's POV]**

Yah, dan itulah yang terjadi di malam itu. Setelah acara tebak kata yang ternyata berujung permintaan maaf mereka berdua—karena usul Ryouta- _Nii_ , kami semua perang bantal antar sesama. Saling memukul dan tertawa riang layaknya berada di sebuah pesta piyama _a la_ asrama gadis remaja—bahkan Seijuurou- _Nii_ bisa kulihat cukup menikmatinya karena dia menimpuk siapa saja dengan memerintah pada Atsushi- _Nii_ —aku curiga dia mengidap _king-complex_ —dan memang membuat kamar berantakan gegara kapuk dan bulu-bulu yang putih dari bantal yang berterbangan untuk kami semua mainkan.

 _End of story_.

Ah, kenapa aku masih duduk-duduk saja? Aku harus membangunkan mereka semua.

 _Aha_.

Muncullah bohlam lampu diatas kepalaku. Dalam imanjinasi, tentunya.

Aku ada ide untuk mereka semua—ya, memang aku sedikit jahil kalau melihat orang lengah seperti kejadian yang lalu.

Aku berdiri dan bergerak diam-diam—berjalan pelan-pelan tanpa suara menuju laci kamar, kuambil sesuatu disitu pada saat aku tengah perang bantal dengan mereka semua. Aku kembali sembari melihat mereka semua yang tertidur bagaikan tak ada apapun lagi yang dipikirkan selain tidur, dan aku berdiri di depan ranjang tidur besar itu sebelum membunyikan sesuatu dengan volume keras.

Yak, sebuah terompet _portable_.

 **TTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT!**

"!"Seijuurou- _Nii_ terlihat berjengit sesaat dan spontan membelalak.

" _Kerosuke_!" Shintarou- _Nii_ memekik _manly_ akan sesuatu ketika bangun terduduk.

"AAHH!" Atsushi- _Nii_ langsung spontan bangun dan terduduk dengan membelalak lebar.

"Waakkhhh!" Daiki- _Nii_ berteriak sekejap dan mukanya hampir pucat.

"GYAAAA!" Ryouta- _Nii_ memekik layaknya gadis dan masih kaget dengan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"..?!" sementara Tetsuya- _Nii_ hanya terbangun linglung dan kaget seraya berusaha duduk.

"Kyaa!" (Name)-Neechan memekik kaget dan terengah-engah saat bangun.

" _BL ALERT_! _ALERT_!" Navira- _Neechan_ , sudah pasti dia tengah memimpikan adegan _otp_ miliknya di mimpi.

Dalam hati aku tersenyum karena kejahilanku berhasil. Semuanya langsung terbangun dan menatap ke arahku. Raut wajah mereka lucu sekali, tetapi aku tidak boleh mengubah raut wajahku yang masih datar melihat mereka saat ini.

"Argh, Ichiira! Kau melakukannya lagi! Jangan membangunkan dengan cara begitu!" Navira- _Neechan_ langsung mengomeliku saat dia bangun dan duduk diposisinya.

"Aduh, Ichiira _cchi_ … Kenapa membangunkan kami di jam-jam seperti ini?.." tanya Ryouta-Nii sambil menguap dan mengucek matanya.

Aku pun menyahut, "Selamat pagi, kakak-kakak sekalian. Ini sudah jam setengah delapan pagi, jadi kusarankan kalian bangun, membersihkan diri, dan sarapan secepatnya. Aku tidak ingin dibilang sebagai adik yang tidak bertanggung jawab dalam merawat kakak-kakakku."

Shintarou- _Nii_ memandangku dengan intimidasi dan melirik kepada kedua kakak kandungku. "Inikah kebiasannya kalau kalian telat bangun?"

(Name)- _Neechan_ dan Navira- _Neechan_ langsung menghindar dari tatapannya, hanya bisa tertawa kikuk dan gugup.

"U-Uhm, dia biasa jahil kalau disaat yang jarang, itu saja.." (Name)- _Neechan_ menjawab dengan gugup.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mandi dan sarapan secepatnya." Daiki- _Nii_ mulai bergerak untuk menyibakkan selimut tebal nan empuk tersebut.

"Tapi nanti siapa yang membersihkan kamar ini?" tanya Tetsuya- _Nii_ menginterupsi ketika melihat kamar mulai berantakan dan banyak barang yang sudah tak beraturan dan benar-benar tidak pada tempatnya, ada yang sudah setengah bentuknya, dan ada yang berhamburan di lantai.

Kamarnya seperti markas berantakan yang mirip kapal pecah belah terkena _tsunami_.

Barang-barangnya? Sudah tidak beraturan lagi karena dibuat mereka lempar-lempar.

"Para pelayan bisa mengurusnya nanti. Ayo kita bersiap."

Seijuurou- _Nii_ bangun terlebih dahulu dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya, sementara aku tersenyum secara tersembunyi sembari keluar dari kamar tersebut menuju kamar untuk bersiap mandi dan sarapan secepatnya.

Tak buruk juga untuk tinggal bersama keluarga baru ini.

Karena aku akan lebih banyak lagi mengerjai mereka disaat waktu mereka lengah.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Gtw apa ada king-complex atau nggak, tapi itulah yang bisa dideskripsikan oleh saya pada Akashi. Apalagi gtw itu apa namanya buat bel terompet yang dimaksudkan, yang pokoknya biasanya dipakai buat lomba itu lho. Gomen kalo bikin bingung qwq)/**

 **Ichiira-** _ **chan**_ **, kau sadis ya uwu" #ditonfa**

 **Thanks for reviews and ideas: Phantom Klein-san, momonpoi-san, susagi10-san, MINT-san, Mint Marie-san, Zanas-kun, and Sabrina454 – san.**

 **Mind to Review or Fave? OwO**


	12. Guests Time! Part 1

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

 **Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

 **SORRY UPDATE LAMA!~~~ QAQ #ojigi**

 **Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

Title: **Balada Saudara Tiri**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A. Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **K+ (T untuk kedepannya)  
** Pairing: **Nijimura x Fem!Kagami, Kisedai!Brothers + their step-sisters (pairing lain menyusul)**  
Genre: **Family, Humor garing, Friendship, Romance, sedikit OOC dll; terserah reader maunya apa.**

* * *

 **[Third's POV]**

Seperti biasa, yang memimpin adalah kakak tertua Nijimura bersaudara. Sarapan berlangsung dengan tenang namun sedikit diselingi dengan pembicaraan ringan.

 _Gimana sih_ ini bahasanya.

Ada beberapa yang berbincang dengan topik ringan dan ada juga yang menyeletukkan lelucon maupun candaan, membuat suasana cukup bersahabat.

Lalu, tiba-tiba entah angin apa yang bersemilir—salah seorang dari Nijimura bersaudara itu bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang menohok hati.

Tepatnya dari seorang Nijimura Tetsuya.

"Aku akan bertanya tentang hal yang personal. Maafkan aku karena membuat kalian tidak nyaman. Tapi…" Dia menggantungkan kata-katanya beberapa saat sebelum mengucapkannya.

"Apakah… Kalian sudah punya pacar?"

Sepersekian detik itu juga, Navira langsung tersedak makanan yang akan ditelan, (Name) hampir menjatuhkan sendok makannya, Ichiira langsung melirik intens padanya.

Sekejap itu juga, suasana di ruang makan langsung hening.

"Kenapa Tetsuya- _Niichan_ bertanya seperti itu?" tanya (Name) pada pemuda berambut biru muda itu dengan sedikit kaget.

"Tidak, aku—lebih tepatnya kami hanya ingin tahu saja. Tidak lebih." jawab sang Nijimura bungsu menjawab pertanyaan (Name).

"Memangnya ada apa hubungannya dengan kalian?" celetuk Kagami pertama tiba-tiba, sedikit curiga akan pertanyaan mereka.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami. Kami hanya… Ingin tahu saja." ujar Tetsuya pada Navira dengan mengandalkan wajah datar profesional-nya.

Dua Kagami itu melirik ke arah sang Kagami bungsu, dan yang bersangkutan memberi aba-aba pada dua saudarinya dengan tatapan rahasia mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, kami akan menjawab pertanyaan ' _kepo_ ' kalian berenam." sahut Ichiira yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil membuat tanda kutip dengan tangannya saat mengatakan kata ' _kepo_ '.

Sang enam bersaudara itu menunggu jawabannya.

"Kami bertiga belum punya pacar. Sama sekali tidak ada. Semuanya _single_." jawabnya dengan mantap.

"Yakin?" Seijuurou tiba-tiba bertanya seperti _host_ kuis di tv.

"Ya, kami yakin 100%." ucap Ichiira dengan mutlak sambil menatap langsung ke dalam iris merah Seijuurou.

Seketika itu juga, Seijuurou bisa merasakan bahwa Ichiira memiliki aura yang bisa membuat semua orang langsung tunduk padanya, dan merasakan bahwa Kagami bungsu itu menatapnya hingga menebus jiwanya.

 _Aduh, bahasanya._

"Tapi, kami melihat kalian bertiga berjalan bersama laki-laki- _ssu_? Apakah… Mereka pacar kalian- _ssu_?" tanya Ryouta dengan raut muka yang _agak_ _gimana gitu_.

"Yang mana? Dan—Bagaimana kalian bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Navira balik pada Ryouta—yang membuat enam Nijimura yang ada disana terhenyak dan mulai _dag-dig-dug_ hatinya kayak ketemu gebetan aja.

Maaf _author_ galau.

"Ryouta sialan, malah keceplosan begitu!" Daiki kesal dalam hati mengumpat pada sang adik kepala kuning.

"Tolong jelaskan bagaimana kalian bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya (Name) yang membuat Nijimura bersaudara semakin terpojok.

Pemuda-pemuda berambut pelangi itu hanya dapat melirik ke arah satu sama lain seolah mencoba berkomunikasi untuk mendapatkan suatu keputusan tanpa tiga Kagami yang ada disana tahu.

"Ehmm.. Be-Begini… Sebenarnya kami mengikuti kalian di hari dimana kalian pergi keluar untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman kalian, karena kami takut kalian kenapa-kenapa saja." ceplos Daiki sedikit ragu dan malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—hingga muncul sedikit rona merah di wajahnya seperti anak gadis SMA yang tengah menyatakan cinta pada _senpai_ -nya.

 _Mau nembak atau mau ngejelasin apa, woi?_

"Oohh.. aku sudah menduganya dengan betul kalau itu kenyataannya." celetuk Ichiira memicingkan matanya sambil melihat ke arah keenam pemuda berambut pelangi yang ada diruang makan.

"Hah? J-Jadi kalian sudah tahu kalau kami mengikuti kalian?" sahut Shintarou sambil menatap mereka bertiga tak percaya sementara Ichiira mengangguk kecil.

"Awalnya kami tidak tahu, tapi setelah aku merasakan ada yang aneh—aku melihat Tetsu- _Nii_ dan Atsu- _Nii_ menguntitku, dan akhirnya aku mengirim pesan kepada kedua kakakku kalau kami sedang diikuti oleh kalian." jelasnya singkat padat dan jelas.

Atsushi menyahut, " _Hee_ … Jadi laki-laki yang bersama dengan kalian itu bukanlah pacar kalian, ya?"

"Jelas bukan." Navira menghela napas singkat.

(Name) melanjutkan, "Kami tahu kalian berusaha menjadi saudara yang baik, tapi kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri. Dan kalau ada apa-apa, pasti akan kami ceritakan pada kalian semua. Jadi, tolong mengertilah kami."

Nijimura bersaudara itu termangu sejenak sebelum bertatapan satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Seijuurou berucap, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kami hargai privasi kalian. Kami takkan mengikuti kalian lagi—tapi jika ingin pergi, izin terlebih dahulu atau bilang kepada salah satu daripada kami. Kami juga punya tanggung jawab terhadap kalian selama Ayah dan Mama tidak ada di rumah."

Ichiira dan Navira tersenyum dan bertos ria.

"Terima kasih, Seijuurou- _Niichan_. Kami berjanji." (Name) tersenyum lembut dan berterima kasih padanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Seijuurou.

Setidaknya mereka bertiga bisa diatur dengan baik dan mereka bisa berkoordinasi dengan teratur.

Semoga normal-normal saja.

Semoga.

* * *

 _ **[SKIP TO A FEW DAYS…]**_

"Shintarou- _Nii_."

Pada siang hari yang terik dan cerah dia hari Minggu itu, Shintarou menoleh ke arah Ichiira yang memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu sedang membaca buku sembari duduk santai di ruang tamu dan menikmati minum teh hijau untuk menenangkan jiwa.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menatap pada sang Kagami bungsu.

"Aku ingin beli cemilan di _minimarket_ terdekat—aku cukup jalan kaki saja. Nanti Navira- _Neechan_ juga berpesan, kalau nanti ada yang datang mencari dia—langsung panggil saja. Katanya ada temannya yang datang mau meminjam buku catatan." jelasnya pada sang pemuda berambut hijau daun tersebut.

Shintarou mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, tapi cepat pulang—bukannya apa ya, tapi sebentar lagi sudah mau senja- _nanodayo_."

"Tidak usah _tsundere_ , Shintarou- _Nii_." ceplosnya santai.

"Aku tidak _tsundere_ - _nodayo_!" semprotnya.

"Aku tahu _kok_. Aku pergi dulu." ujarnya sembari mengenakan membuka pintu depan.

"Hati-hati."

Ichiira keluar dari pintu ganda bagian depan rumah tersebut sebelum pintu tertutup lagi olehnya.

Shintarou menghela napas singkat dan kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil beberapa roti dikarenakan sedikit mengalami lapar. Beberapa belas menit kemudian, disaat dia akan duduk di sofa empuk, terdengar suara dari luar.

 **TING TONG**

Merasa jengkel karena bunyi bel yang mengganggu, akhirnya Shintarou terpaksa meletakkan piring berisi potongan roti di meja dan berjalan menuju pintu ganda tersebut. Dia membuka pintu dan mendapati bahwa seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hm? Mencari siapa?" tanya Shintarou pada pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tak dikenal itu menjawab seadanya. "Saya temannya Kagami Navira, mau mengambil buku catatan yang dipinjam olehnya."

Dia meneliti sambil diam beberapa saat ketika melihat secara keseluruhan penampilannya. Merasa tak ada yang aneh, pemuda berambut hijau itu pun mempersilahkan masuk sang tamu untuk duduk menunggu di ruang tamu.

Shintarou berkata, "Tunggu disini, biar kupanggilkan Navira." Lalu iapun berlalu dari sana.

Pemuda yang duduk di sana hanya bisa diam sambil mencuri lirik ke segala penjuru ruangan. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia ke rumah teman perempuannya yang baru, karena dia tahu rumah Navira dulu ketika ibu temannya masih menjanda.

Tak disangka, Seijuurou yang memakai baju santai—kaos hitam dan celana panjang hijau melekat di tubuhnya—lewat dengan sebuah kunci mobil ditangannya.

Berniat untuk menyuruh pelayan agar mencuci mobil _sport_ merah kesayangannya di garasi pada hari Minggu seperti ini, dan dia bisa bersantai sambil menikmati libur sebelum besok pergi ke kantor untuk bekerja.

Niat untuk jalan terhenti dikarenakan menemukan seseorang yang tak dikenal berada di ruang tamu yang luas tersebut. Sambil mengernyitkan dahi, dia mencoba tenang karena curiga siapa yang berani masuk ke kediaman rumah keluarganya. Dia berjalan menuju pemuda yang tengah melihat-lihat patung miniatur keramik berwarna putih di meja ruang tamu.

"Ada perlu apa kesini?" tanya Seijuurou langsung ke intinya, membuat seseorang yang ditanya mendongak dan menjawab dengan nada biasa walaupun aura intimidasi terlihat dari balik punggung pemuda berumur dua puluh lima tahun tersebut.

"Saya datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan seseorang."

Seijuurou berbalik tanya. "Memangnya siapa?"

Belum sempat mendapatkan jawaban, masuklah Navira dan Shintarou yang cukup terkejut dengan Seijuurou yang berbicara dengan seseorang yang sesaat tadi mencoba menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Seijuurou," sahut Shintarou, membuat pemuda yang dipanggil namanya menoleh.

"Kalian berdua.." Seijuurou sedikit bingung kenapa dua makhluk itu bisa masuk disaat dia ingin bertanya pada orang asing tersebut.

"Chii- _chan_ , selamat datang!" Navira langsung sumringah ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, segera berlari dan menubruk—memeluk erat sang pemuda berambut kelabu tersebut hingga hampir terjatuh.

Kacamata Shintarou hampir melorot jatuh.

Seijuurou _sweadtrop_ kuadrat dengan tak elitnya.

' _HAH? CHII-_ CHAN _?'_

Pemuda yang dipanggil demikian langsung berantisipasi akan pelukan maut sang gadis berambut gelombang yang dikuncir kuda tersebut.

"Tolong jangan lakukan pelukan mautmu, Kagami. Aku tidak bisa bernapas…" Dia sudah terlambat mengantisipasi karena pelukan Navira sudah mengenai dirinya.

"Hehehe… Kau jangan begitu—akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku bosan menunggumu sampai ingin menelponmu dua kali tadi." Bibirnya mengerucut beberapa senti setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Sang pemuda menjawab sambil menghela napas, "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan, kau tahu. Lagipula, rumah kalian terlalu besar dan sulit mencarinya. Untung tadi bertemu dengan Ichiira."

"Iya, iya—maaf." Navira menyerah.

"Maaf mengganggu—tapi Navira, siapa dia?" tanya Seijuurou memecahkan percakapan diantara kedua orang tersebut.

"Oh iya—kalian belum kenal dia. Adik-adikku sudah kenal, sebenarnya. Ini Mayuzumi Chihiro, teman sejurusan sekaligus sahabat karibku." Navira memperkenalkan sang pemuda berambut kelabu tersebut sambil memeluk lengan kirinya.

" _Yoroshiku_." jawab Mayuzumi singkat dan datar bagai seseorang yang kedua Nijimura itu kenal auranya.

.

* * *

 **Nama lengkap:** **Mayuzumi Chihiro** **  
Nama panggilan:** **Mayuzumi** **,** **Chihiro,** **Chihiro** **-** _ **N**_ _ **iisan**_ **,** **Mayu-** _ **kun**_ **,** **Chii** **-** _ **ch**_ _ **a**_ _ **n**_ **(khusus hanya Navira saja yang bisa panggil)** **,** **Mayu-** _ **pyon**_ **(panggilan dari Mibuchi dan dianggap tidak ada)** **,** **Chihiro** **-** _ **chan**_ **,** **Mayuzumi** **-** _ **san**_ **  
Umur: 18 tahun  
Status: **_**Single**_ **; lagi** **menjomblo seperti teman-temannya. Sangat hati-hati memasang target yang pas.** **  
Tingkat kepintaran: normal—** **cukup pintar** **  
Pekerjaan: mulai masuk kuliah semester pertama; jurusan Sastra Bahasa Inggris  
Keterangan: ****anak tunggal** **, suka sama** _ **light novel**_ **,** **seorang pengoleksi dan** _ **expert**_ _ **light novel otaku**_ **yang parah** **, makanan kesukaannya** **tiramisu** _ **cake**_ **, sifatnya** **datar bak tembok, sudah bisa anteng kalau ada** _ **light novel**_ **disisinya** **, bisa jadi** **acuh** **tapi bisa jadi** **perhatian** **juga, paling** **diam** **diantara** **teman-temannya Navira, masuk klub basket, paling tidak suka pekerjaan yang menyita tenaga—tapi kadang Navira menyeretnya ke dalam masalah yang menguras tenaga, sepupu dari Hayama Koutarou—teman sekolah Ichiira.** **  
Ciri-ciri: tinggi badan** **182** **cm,** **berat badan 69 kg, goldar AB, horoskop; Pisces,** **rambut** **kelabu bak awan mendung** **,** **rambut disisir rapi atau dibiarkan berantakan** **, warna mata** **kelabu** **, kulit** **putih** **.**

* * *

.

Seijuurou dan Shintarou tak habis pikir, kenapa seseorang seperti Navira mempunyai teman datar bak tembok dingin Berlin seperti Mayuzumi Chihiro.

" _Chii_ -chan, ini dua orang dari enam saudara baruku. Yang ini Nijimura Seijuurou—yang tertua disini, lalu yang ini namanya Nijimura Shintarou, anak kedua." Navira yang tidak tahu apa-apa akan pikiran kedua saudara tersebut langsung saja memperkenalkan keduanya pada Mayuzumi.

Seijuurou mengangguk kecil dan Shintarou berjabat tangan dengannya.

Mata hijau Shintarou melirik ke arah lengan Mayuzumi yang dipeluk Navira sedari tadi, tapi dia hanya diam saja.

"Navira, kenapa kau memeluk lengannya terus? Dia tidak bisa leluasa bergerak." sahut Seijuurou yang juga memperhatikan tingkahnya sejak tadi, membuat yang bersangkutan menjawab dengan enteng.

" _Nggak_ apa-apa, _kok_! Lagipula, aku biasa melakukannya dengan Chii- _chan_ sepert ini. Ya 'kan, Chii- _chan_?" ujar sang gadis menoleh ke arahnya.

"Karena kau yang memaksaku, Kagami. Padahal aku tidak mau."

"Ah, Chii- _chan_ jahat!" protes Navira, memeluk lengannya lebih erat lagi—membuat Mayuzumi harus sedikit miring karena lengannya dipeluk terlalu erat.

Shintarou berdeham, mencoba mengembalikan topik semula dan alasan inti. "Navira, bukannya temanmu ingin meminjam buku catatan?"

Navira kaget, menepuk dahinya. "Ah! Iya, ya. Aku lupa, Shin- _kun_! Ayo, Chii- _chan_ , kita ke kamarku sekarang—"

"Tidak boleh, Navira." Seijuurou tahu kalau Navira akan mengajaknya ke kamar sang gadis.

"Memangnya kau siapaku, ha? Kami juga tidak akan macam-macam." Navira menjulurkan lidahnya sinis dan menarik Mayuzumi masuk ke dalam.

Shintarou dan Seijuurou hanya bisa diam di sana.

"…."

"…."

Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Mau mengikutinya?" celetuk Seijuurou.

Hening sesaat.

"…Aku harus tahu apa bintang horoskopnya. Aku curiga kalau dia tidak meminjam buku catatannya." sahut Shintarou.

Detik itu juga, kakak beradik kubu Nijimura pertama tersebut segera enyah dari sana.

* * *

 **Sementara itu...**

Ichiira berjalan dengan santai di trotoar jalan. Dengan memakai baju terusan berwarna krem, jaket _cardigan_ berwarna putih, dan rambut dikepang satu, dia berjalan menuju _minimarket_ terdekat sebagai tujuan.

"Cuacanya mendung. Sebentar lagi hujan, ya." gumammu kecil sambil mendongak. Di hari seperti ini, biasanya dia akan menuju taman kota dan membaca buku di bangku taman untuk menikmati tenangnya suasana (kalau di rumah dia susah berkonsentrasi dikarenakan kedua kakaknya yang berisik). Orang-orang berjalan, angin sepoi yang sejuk khas musim gugur yang datang sebentar lagi—tinggal menunggu waktu saja, mengiringi langkahnya—membuat suasana hati tambah tenang.

"Rasanya aku akan membeli beberapa minuman _yogurt_. Aku akan membelikannya untukku dan (Name)- _Neechan_. Ah, Navira- _Neechan_ minta coklat juga.." Tak lama kemudian, ia berjalan masuk ke sebuah _supermarket_.

Setelah berkutat dengan daftar belanjaan dan barang-barang belanjaan selama 30 menit, gadis yang sedikit _chubby_ itu keluar dari sana dengan menenteng dua kantong belanjaan besar.

"Umph!"

Ketika akan berbelok ke kiri di arah lain, Ichiira tak sengaja ditabrak oleh seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan ke arahnya—membuat kantong belanjaan miliknya terjatuh.

Ichiira berusaha sabar dan tidak mau kesal—karena kalau sudah kesal sekali, dia bisa menundukkan kepala korban dengan sekali perintah—bahkan hewan sekali pun.

"Ma-Maafkan aku!"

Hm?

Sepertinya Ichiira kenal suaranya.

Gadis itu mendongak dan terdiam sejenak—tak menyangka kalau yang menabraknya adalah orang yang dia minta bantuan untuk menjadi pacar bohongannya.

"…Wakamatsu- _kun_?"

Raut wajah kaget terpantri jelas di diri Wakamatsu yang menatap balik tak percaya kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Ichiira lagi selain di sekolah.

"I-Ichiira- _chan_..?"

Di antara semua orang, kenapa Ichiira harus bertemu dengan Wakamatsu sekarang?

Hanya Tuhan dan _Author_ yang mengetik yang tahu akan ini.

 _Anjas._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Thanks for reviews and ideas.**

 **Mind to Review or Fave? OwO**


	13. VOTING TIME

Halo semuanya!. Saya _come back_ lagi, tapi kali ini chapternya bukan cerita. Sebenarnya ada yang mau saya pertimbangkan untuk cerita abal ini.

Sebenarnya saya mikir mau nambahin tentang _incest-incest_ nya _gituh_ jadi kayak si (name)nya itu nanti disukai sama satu atau beberapa dari Nijimura _rainbow_ ini. Awalnya _fine-fine_ saja tapi setelah lama makin kesini, kurang ada bumbu untuk ceritanya. Nah, berhubung saya bingung untuk bikin pembagiannya (?) dan takut ada yang bakal demo habis-habisan **#apaan** maka saya putuskan untuk membuat **polling** ATAU **voting** untuk trio Kagami X Niji Bros **#eaaa**

Nah, untuk pemilihannya bisa kalian tentukan sendiri. Jika ingin kalian bisa menuliskan pilihan kalian di kolom review tentang siapa yang cocok incest dengan trio Kagami biar dipasangkan dengan mereka.

Contohnya ya (dari saya sendiri dan imajinasi sendiri)

Navira : Kuroko

(Name): Akashi

Ichiira: Aomine

Tiap user bisa voting **tiga kali**. Mau sama atau beda juga gak masalah! Nah kalian bikin sendiri dengan pola begitu—tentunya dengan pilihan kalian masing-masing, seperti menurut kalian Navira cocoknya dipasangkan dengan siapa, (Name) dengan siapa, Ichiira dengan siapa. Begitu.

Mengembangkan imajinasi saja XD maaf kalau gaje sekali. Biasa, author baru belajar ^^

Masih kurang jelas? Bisa PM atau tanya langsung sama saya kalo bingung. Saya yang bikin aja juga bingung **#plakk**

Oke dah, maafkan saya karena belum update. Insya allah bakal update secepatnya dan semoga kalian bisa berpartisipasi. Setiap review kalian sangat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

 _See you next time!_

 **Regards,**

 **D.N.A. Girlz**


	14. Weird Dream

**Ini hanyalah chapter selingan untuk ke depannya. Maaf lama update uvu *bows***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Third's POV]**

Matanya terbuka karena sinar yang menyilaukan. Manik hitam itu menyapu pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, hanya dilihatnya ruangan luas tanpa batas berwarna putih. Ia memegang kepalanya dan berdiri serta berjalan ke depan.

"Dimana aku?"

Lalu, tanpa diketahui ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu pun terlonjak kaget dan segera melihat ke belakang ke orang yang memeluknya, didapatinya saudara tertuanya dengan mata merah-kuning—menatap dirinya dengan seringaian kecil terpampang manja di bibirnya.

Keningnya mengerut.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan, Sei?" tanyanya keheranan.

Pertanyaannya belum dijawab, saat seorang bersurai biru muda menariknya dari dekapan Seijuurou dan sudah memegang tangan Navira ke dekat dadanya—sambil menatapnya penuh makna, diikuti senyuman yang mengembang di bibir manisnya itu.

"T-Tetsuya..? Uhm, ada apa ini?" tanya Navira lagi.

Ia pun ditarik kembali oleh pemilik mata berwarna kuning emas dari pegangan Tetsuya pada tangannya. Lalu, ia pun mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil mengecup punggung tangan Navira dengan mesra—sambil menatap langsung ke mata hitam milik gadis berambut merah kecoklatan yang sedang kebingungan akan tingkah mereka.

"Hei! Ada apa kalian ini?" tanya sang gadis kesal.

Lagi-lagi Navira ditarik oleh sia pemilik surai biru dongker yang memegang pinggangnya—membuatnya otomatis kaget dan membuatnya menatap wajah sang pelaku yang menariknya dalam-dalam dengan wajah yang hanya terpisah 2 cm dari satu sama lain.

Hal ini membuat Navira agak bingung dan _eneg_ melihat wajah tan 'pelaku'.

"Jauh-jauh sana, _aho_! Kalian kenapa sih?!" sentak sang gadis memberontak dari dekapan Daiki dan berjalan mundur menjauhi mereka.

Ia menabrak dada bidang pemuda berambut hijau yang ada di belakangnya. Tanpa aba-aba, sang pemuda langsung memeluknya dengan erat—dan membuat sang Kagami tertua terheran-heran akan tingkah laku para kakak tirinya.

"Sungguh—sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?!" katanya mulai kesal dan lelah dioper-oper begini seperti bola.

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh super besar merebut Navira dari pelukan Shintarou dan menggendong sang gadis ala pengantin, yang menyebabkan sang gadis berteriak kaget dan secara spontan berpegangan pada leher sang surai ungu itu. Sang pemuda tersebut memandangi Navira dengan wajah yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya yang mempunyai makna tersembunyi.

Navira merasa bingung dan aneh terhadap perilaku enam kakaknya. Ia pun segera meloncat turun dari gendongan sang _titan_ dan berjalan menjauh dengan takut.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya dengan kalian semua?!"

Mereka tak menjawab namun mereka langsung bernyanyi:

.

 _I love you baby baby baby_

 _Tersenyumlah padaku_

 _Bibir yang membuatku menjadi terpikat_

 _Biarkanlah ku miliki dirimu_

 _Walau hanya didalam mimpi_

 _._

Hah?! Darimana datangnya musik itu?!

 _._

 _Padahal sebentar lagi, cintaku 'kan tersampaikan_

 _Pasti 'kan segera lepas, 'ku jadi ingin mengejarnya_

.

'Pantas saja mereka mengejarku!' teriak Navira dalam hatinya sambil berlari kalang kabut dan dikejar spontan oleh mereka berenam sambil bernyanyi.

 _._

 _I love you baby baby baby_

 _Kau idola diriku, kehadiranmu bersinar dengan terangnya_

 _Keajaiban bertemu denganmu, ku jadi tahu arti dari hidup_

 _I love you baby baby baby_

 _Ku ingin memelukmu dengan bermandikan cahaya musim panas_

 _Kita bagaikan sepasang kekasih_

 _Suatu saat didalam mimpi_

.

'Mimpi aja lu pada!' deklar Navira sambil berteriak nestapa dalam hati dan mempercepat larinya.

Ia melarikan diri karena ketakutan dengan enam orang pelangi itu yang sekarang mengejarnya sambil terus bernyanyi. Ia berdoa pada Tuhan supaya diberi keselamatan dari mara bahaya yang mengancam dirinya.

Saat berbelok di sebuah belokan ada sepasang tangan yang meraihnya dan menariknya. Ia kaget dan berontak dengan sekuat tenaga namun sang pemilik tangan menenangkan dirinya dan betapa senangnya dia ternyata orang tersebut adalah Chihiro, sahabatnya.

"Chii- _chan_! Untung ada kau kalau tidak…"

"Ssstt.."

Mereka berdua diam lalu terlihat keenam pemuda itu masih mengejar yang mereka kira Navira padahal angin.

"Terima kasih, Chii- _chan_. Kalau tidak, bakal hancur hidupku." ucapnya sambil elus dada.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali lebih hati-hati dengan para pemangsa itu."

"Oke deh!"

"Dan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Navira mengerjap. "Hm? Apa itu?"

Mayuzumi mendekat dan berbisik di telinga sang gadis, tak menyangkan perkataan selanjutnya adalah—

"Aku juga salah satu dari pemangsa itu dan kau telah masuk ke dalam jebakanku."

—Yang membuat sang gadis membelalakkan matanya dan berusaha untuk kabur. Namun, usahanya itu sia-sia saja karena sang pemuda lebih kuat dan telah mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah tempat yang tak diketahui oleh Kagami tertua itu.

Saat berjalan, mereka berpapasan dengan Reo, teman mereka yang lain.

Navira langsung berteriak minta tolong pada pemuda lentik itu. Sang pemuda itu pun membantu Navira melarikan diri dengan cara menghajar Mayuzumi.

Walaupun mainnya _make-up_ tapi ia juga kuat. Setelah mengurus Mayuzumi yang sudah babak belur, Reo menemani Navira yang menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya.

Reo mengajak Navira berjalan. Ia pun bertanya pada sang teman kemana mereka akan pergi. Namun, ia hanya mendapati senyuman sebagai jawabannya. Saat sampai ditempat tujuan di sana hanya terdapat sebuah sumur yang kering tanpa air.

"Reo-chan, untuk apa kita kesini? Disini hanya ada sumur tanpa air."

"Tapi, Navi- _chan_. Coba kau lihat dulu lebih dekat kedalam sumur itu."

Saat Navira menunduk untuk melihat isi sumur yang dimaksud, Reo dengan teganya mendorong Navira ke dalam sumur sambil tertawa jahat sedangkan, sang gadis hanya dapat berteriak kaget bercampur ketakutan. Ia masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang tak terbatas.

.

.

.

* * *

"!"

Ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah penuh keringat dan rambut yang acak-acakkan. Dengan cepat ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kearah cermin yang ada di kamarnya.

'Huft, untung semua itu cuma mimpi. Kalau itu sungguh-sungguh entah apa yang akan terjadi.'

Ia segera membersihkan diri dan beranjak keluar kamar untuk sarapan. Untung hari ini hari Sabtu jadi dia tidak harus kuliah. Ia pun menginjakkan kaki ke ruang makan yang telah diisi oleh kedelapan saudaranya dan segera duduk diantara (Name) dan Ichiira yang tengah memakan sarapan mereka dengan santai.

"Tumben sekali _Nee-chan_ bangun kesiangan?" tanya (Name) pada kakaknya itu.

"Eh, itu hanya saja aku bermimpi buruk. Nanti saja akan ku ceritakan..." jawabnya pada sang adik sambil memasang muka senyum.

Mereka melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. Walaupun, saat melihat enam kakak tirinya ia merasa sedikit _ilfeel_ dan teringat akan mimpinya semalam.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

Seusai sarapan, Navira mengajak kedua adiknya ke kamarnya untuk menceritakan pada mereka tentang mimpinya semalam. Kedua adiknya sudah siap saat tiba-tiba Kagami pertama itu menjerit frustasi.

"ARRGGHHH!" jerit sang gadis tiba-tiba bagaikan kesetanan.

" _Nee-chan_ , memangnya mimpi apa semalam sampai jadi seperti ini?" tanya (Name) keheranan diikuti oleh anggukan dari Ichiira yang menyetujui pertanyaan kakak keduanya itu.

Navira pun menceritakan mimpinya semalam yang masih dapat diingatnya dengan jelas didalam kepalanya. Semua hal dan detail ia ceritakan sampai sampai ia menyanyikan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh enam orang pelangi saat mengejarnya hingga ekspresinya saat didorong oleh Reo kedalam sumur yang gelap.

Setelah mendengar cerita kakaknya, kedua adiknya hanya manggut-manggut ala detektif abal. Lalu, mereka bertiga pun terdiam selama beberapa saat seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Sepertinya, akan ada yang terjadi pada kita."

"Eh? Maksudmu apa, Ichiira?" Navira masih tidak mengerti.

(Name) mengatakan, "Kak, sebenarnya, kami juga bermimpi akan hal yang sama."

Hening sejenak.

"APA?!"Navira membelalak.

Bagaimana bisa?!

Ichiira mengangguk kecil dengan membenarkan perkataan saudarinya. "Kami juga bermimpi akan hal yang sama. Hanya saja lagu dan orang yang menjebak, serta yang menjorokki kami juga berbeda."

Mereka bertiga hening dan terbengong ria.

Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Oh Tuhan, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa akan kami—apalagi kalau sampai dilibatkan dengan enam orang cecunguk itu; doa Navira dalam hati dengan pasrah.

* * *

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	15. Guests Time! Part 2

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

 **Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

 **SORRY UPDATE LAMA!~~~ QAQ #ojigi**

 **Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

* * *

Title: **Balada Saudara Tiri**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A. Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **K+ (T untuk kedepannya)  
** Pairing: **Nijimura x Fem!Kagami, Kisedai!Brothers + their step-sisters (pairing lain menyusul)**  
Genre: **Family, Humor garing, Friendship, Romance, sedikit OOC dll; terserah reader maunya apa.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Third's POV]**

"…Wakamatsu- _kun_?"

Raut wajah kaget terpatri jelas di diri Wakamatsu yang menatap balik tak percaya kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Ichiira lagi selain di sekolah.

Begitu juga dengan Ichiira yang cukup terkejut akan seseorang yang dia kenal berada di hadapannya.

"I-Ichiira- _chan_..?"

Di antara semua orang, kenapa Ichiira harus bertemu dengan Wakamatsu sekarang?

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Ichiira biasa walau masih ada nada terkejut.

Pemuda itu menjawab segera. "A-Aku mau pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli jus.." Dia melihat ke arah kantong belanjaan yang tergeletak di tanah

"Mau mampir ke rumahku?" tanya Ichiira pada Wakamatsu tiba-tiba, membuat orang yang ditanya terkejut dan senang.

"E-eh…boleh deh" jawab Wakamatsu dengan muka yang merah semerah tomat karena diajak Ichiira ke rumahnya, yang notabene gebetannya. Gimana gak seneng coba? Hitung-hitung kenalan sama calon mertua dan kakak ipar pikirnya.

"Ya sudah. Ayo Wakamatsu-kun." Panggil Ichiira pada temannya itu.

"I-ichiira-chan, kenapa kita lewat sini?"

"Soalnya rumahku baru saja pindah 2 bulan yang lalu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sementara itu…**

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat keemasan sedang sibuk berkutat dengan _smartphone_ nya dan beberapa kali mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya sambil sesekali berdecih. Miyaji Kiyoshi namanya.

Dan sekarang dia mengalami naik darah karena teman kuliahnya dengan seenak jidatnya meminjam tanpa izin _photobook_ paling berharga miliknya.

"Astaga, dia tidak menjawab. Seenaknya saja dimatikan! Awas saja dia, kulempari nanas yang lebih besar lagi kalau ketemu…" gerutunya kesal dengan ponsel digenggam dengan erat sehingga tangan bergetar.

Miyaji mencuri lirik ke arah kanan. Di sampingnya terdapat pemuda berambut kuning pasir yang tengah asyik membaca majalah olahraga yang ada di tangannya. Miyaji mencoba mulai membuka suara.

Yah, sekalian tanya edisi keberapa ya tak apa, bukan? Dia juga anggota klub basket.

"Itu majalah _BasuAi_ yang terbaru ya?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan menyinggungkan senyuman cerah. "Iya, mau lihat?" jawab pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan majalah itu ke arah Miyaji.

"Mau.. Tapi lain kali saja. Aku sedang buru-buru." balas Miyaji dengan sopan, sedikit heran karena pemuda itu sangat ramah padahal baru kenal.

"Memangnya kakak mau pergi kemana?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning pasir itu pada sang maniak nanas.

"Mau ke rumah temanku, tapi aku lupa alamatnya dimana. Kau sendiri mau kemana?" balasnya sembari bertanya balik pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Ah, kebetulan aku juga mau ke rumah teman sekelasku. Namanya kalau tidak salah Nijimura." jawabnya lagi sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke udara.

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut.

"Apa? Berarti kita satu tujuan! Aku juga mau kesana!" sahut Miyaji sedikit senang karena menemukan teman untuk berkunjung ke tempat temannya.

"Maaf, dari tadi kita mengobrol namun aku belum mengenalkan diri. Namaku Hayama Koutarou. Salam kenal." Hayama tersenyum lebar dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Miyaji.

"I-Iya.. Aku Miyaji Kiyoshi. Salam kenal." balasnya mencoba _cool_ dan menjabat tangan Hayama.

"Salam kenal, Miyaji- _san_!"

Miyaji hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

Ah, ia terjebak dengn pemuda berkilauan dan girang ini.

Terpaksa pasrah _deh_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[(Name)'s POV]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan menuju stasiun kereta bersama Izuki- _kun_ dan Moriyama- _kun_ karena kami baru saja pulang dari rumah Koganei- _kun_ untuk kerja kelompok.

Setelah sampai di stasiun, kami bertiga langsung masuk dan menunggu kereta jurusan rumah kami. Lalu kami naik kereta selama dua puluh menit, hingga sampai di tujuan lalu keluar dari stasiun. Sesudahnya sampai, kami pun segera turun dan berpisah karena arah rumah kami yang saling berlawanan, sambil berdadah-dadah cantik—ehm, maksudnya dan segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, (Name)- _chan_." ucap Moriyama- _kun_ sambil melambai.

.

 **Nama lengkap:** **Moriyama Yoshitaka** **  
Nama panggilan:** **Moriyama** **,** **Yoshitaka** **,** **Yoshitaka-** _ **kun**_ **,** **Yos (khusus hanya Izuki saja yang bisa panggil karena memang duo alay)** **,** **Morialay (buat bahan ejekan di kelas), Moriyama-** _ **kun**_ **, Yoshitaka** **-** _ **chan**_ **,** **Moriyama** **-** _ **san**_ **  
Umur: 1** **6** **tahun  
Status: **_**Single**_ **; lagi** **menjomblo dan berusaha keras mencari gebetan baru walau tak kunjung dapat karena** _ **alay**_ **  
Tingkat kepintaran:** **normal** **  
Pekerjaan:** **SMA Teikou, naik ke kelas 2** **  
Keterangan: suka** **sama cewek manis tapi tidak dandan norak** **, seorang penganut** _ **alay**_ **dan penggombal garing** **, makanan kesukaannya** _ **kitsune udon**_ **,** **sifatnya** **sedikit narsis** **dan kadang dikasihani** **gegara nyanyi kayak pengamen** **di kala jam istirahat** **, paling** **tidak berguna** **di antara teman-teman** **(Name)** **,** **tidak** **peka akan keadaan dan bisa** **menggombal gembel walau selalu dihiraukan oleh teman-temannya** **, paling tidak suka ada orang yang** **menghina temannya (eaa, anak baik)** **.  
Ciri-ciri: tinggi badan ****181** **cm,** **berat badan 67 kg, goldar A, horoskop; Aquarius, warna** **rambut** **hitam** **, warna mata** **hitam oniks** **, kulit** **putih** **.**

.

Aku mengangguk dan melambai pada kedua temannya. "Baiklah, hati-hati ya, kalian berdua!"

"Tentu saja!" Izuki- _kun_ tumben tidak melempar _pun_ seperti bisanya, mungkin dia lelah setelah kerja kelompok.

.

 **Nama lengkap:** **Izuki Shun** **  
Nama panggilan:** **Izuki** **,** **Shun** **,** **Izuki-** _ **kun**_ **,** **Shun-** _ **chan**_ **, Izuki-** _ **chan**_ **, Izuki** **-** _ **san**_ **  
Umur: 1** **6** **tahun  
Status: **_**Single**_ **; lagi** **menjomblo dan masih fokus belajar dan nge-** _ **pun**_ **  
Tingkat kepintaran: normal  
Pekerjaan: SM** **A** **Teikou, naik ke kelas** **2** **  
Keterangan: suka sama** **cewek yang mengerti** _ **pun**_ **yang bagus dan kreatif** **, seorang** **pengoleksi dan pembuat** **bahan candaan abal di kelas yang hanya bisa dimengerti orang genius macam Hanamiya** **, makanan kesukaannya** _ **coffee jelly**_ **, sifatnya** **mudah bergaul walau kadang bikin emosi bersama dengan Moriyama gegara mereka duo** _ **alay**_ **, paling** **abstrak(?)** **di antara teman-teman** **(Name)** **, sangat peka akan keadaan dan** **punya pandangan mata tajam yang dia sebut mata Elang** **, paling tidak suka ada orang yang** **mengejek** _ **pun**_ **miliknya** **.  
Ciri-ciri: tinggi badan ****174** **cm** **, horoskop; Libra, warna** **rambut** **hitam eboni** **,** **warna mata** **obsidian** **, kulit** **putih** **.**

.

Aku melambai hingga mereka berlalu pergi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku bertemu dengan Hayama- _kun_ dan Miyaji- _san_ yang kebetulan akan pergi ke rumah (baru)ku, mereka berada di halte bus dekat tempat tinggalku.

"Ah, Hayama- _kun_! Miyaji- _san_!" sapaku pada teman kedua saudariku.

"(Name)!/(Name)- _senpai_!" seru mereka berdua kompak dan langsung membuat mereka berdua langsung bertatapan dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kau kenal dengannya?!" tanya mereka berdua lagi dengan raut muka terkejut sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

 _He?_

"Dia adiknya temanku."

"Dia kakaknya temanku."

Aku sedikit memiringkan kepala. Mereka saling mengenal juga, ya?

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini? Mau kemana?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua sembari mendekat.

"Kami berdua sedang akan ke rumahmu, (Name). Aku mau menyusul Mayuzumi yang kabur ke rumahmu." ujar Miyaji- _san_ dengan muka sedikit kesal.

Sepertinya Navira- _Neechan_ akan kedatangan tamu lagi, pikirku.

"Kalau aku mau bertemu Ichiira untuk meminjam PR yang diberikan di kelasku, karena kemarin aku tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. " ucap Hayama- _kun_ memberikan alasannya padaku.

Mungkin sudah resikonya Ichiira- _chan_ yang sekelas dengan Hayama- _kun_.

"Aku juga sudah mau pulang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang? Kalian juga belum tahu rumah kami yang baru." ujarku sebelum mereka mengangguk dan kami bertiga berjalan balik ke arah tujuan.

"Omong-omong, kalian berdua saling kenal?" tanyaku yang cukup penasaran kenapa dua orang berbeda alam—maksudnya, alamat bisa bertemu.

Hayama- _kun_ berkata sambil menyengir kuda, "Oh, kebetulan saja _kok_!"

.

 **Nama lengkap:** **Hayama Koutarou** **  
Nama panggilan:** **Hayama** **,** **Koutarou** **,** **Hayama-** _ **kun**_ **,** **Kou (khusus hanya Mayuzumi saja yang bisa panggil)** **,** **Kou-** _ **chan**_ **, Koutarou** **-** _ **chan**_ **,** **Hayama-** _ **chan**_ **, Hayama** **-** _ **san**_ **  
Umur: 1** **5** **tahun  
Status: **_**Single**_ **; lagi** **menjomblo dan merasa senang-senang saja** **  
Tingkat kepintaran: normal walau kadang bisa bodoh juga  
Pekerjaan: SMP Teikou, naik ke kelas 3  
Keterangan: suka sama **_**video game**_ **, seorang penganut senyum lima jari, makanan kesukaannya -, sifatnya** _ **easygoing**_ **dan mudah bergaul, paling** **tidak bisa diam** **di antara teman-teman Ichiira, sangat peka akan keadaan dan bisa** **betingkah** **jahil, paling tidak suka ada orang yang menepuk bahu maupun kepalanya terlalu keras, sepupu dari Mayuzumi Chihiro—teman sejurusan Navira.  
Ciri-ciri: tinggi badan 180 ****cm,** **berat badan 68 kg, goldar B, horoskop; Leo, warna** **rambut** **pirang pasir** **,** **rambut memang pendek dan dibiarkan berantakan** **, warna mata** **hitam kehijauan** **, kulit** **putih** **.**

.

Miyaji- _san_ juga menyahut sambil berjalan santai. "Kami baru saja bertemu, (Name). Dan kebetulan kami juga ingin ke rumah kalian. Aku sebenarnya tahu—hanya saja, aku lupa jalannya. Untung bertemu denganmu."

.

 **Nama lengkap:** **Miyaji Kiyoshi** **  
Nama panggilan:** **Miyaji** **,** **Kiyoshi (yang ini kadang bikin bingung orang manggil),** **Miyaji** **-** _ **N**_ _ **iisan**_ **,** **Miya-** _ **kun**_ **,** **Miyu** **-** _ **chan**_ **(khusus hanya Navira saja yang bisa panggil)** **,** **Miya-** _ **chan**_ **(panggilan dari Mibuchi dan dianggap tidak ada)** **,** **Miyaji** **-** _ **chan**_ **,** **Miyaji** **-** _ **san**_ **  
Umur: 18 tahun  
Status: **_**Single**_ **; lagi** **menjomblo seperti teman-temannya. Bodo amat soal statusnya** **  
Tingkat kepintaran: normal—lumayan pintar  
Pekerjaan: mulai masuk kuliah semester pertama; jurusan Arsitektur  
Keterangan: suka sama **_**idol**_ **MiyuMiyu, suka lempar buah nanas atau kalau tidak ya durian (lebih** **bau, berduri, dan** **memuaskan; katanya), seorang pengoleksi dan penggemar** _ **idol**_ **Miyu-Miyu yang parah, makanan kesukaannya** **adalah nanas (itu buah, Miyaji…)** **, sifatnya galak dan cukup** _ **tsundere**_ **, bisa kalem kalau lagi** _ **good mood**_ **tapi bisa jadi bengis dan** _ **tsundere**_ **nya bisa kumat, paling pemarah diantara teman-temannya Navira,** **punya cita-cita mau buat rumah bentuk nanas,** **masuk klub basket, paling tidak suka diganggu kalau sedang serius—kalau ada yang tidak latihan basket dan tidak menurut bakal dilempar nanas** **/durian—tak terkecuali Navira yang kadang bikin pusing main nyelonong masuk ke** _ **gym**_ **pas latihan untuk melihat Kasamatsu dan modus** _ **pedekate**_ **.** **  
Ciri-ciri: tinggi badan** **191** **cm, berat badan** **77** **kg, goldar** **A** **, horoskop;** **Scorpio** **,** **warna** **rambut coklat madu, warna mata kuning madu, kulit putih.**

.

* * *

 **[Third's POV]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berjalan 15 menit, (Name), Miyaji , dan Hayama sampai didepan rumah atau bisa disebut ' _mansion_ ' milik keluarga Nijimura. Saat menuju pintu utama, mereka bertiga melihat sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna merah yang sedang dicuci—membuat Miyaji dan Hayama tercengang melihat kendaraan yang katanya memiliki harga sangat 'wow' buatan Eropa.

"(Name). Kalau boleh tanya, Itu mobil milik siapa?" celetuk Miyaji pada satu-satunya Kagami disitu.

"Oh, itu milik kakak tiriku yang paling tua. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya (Name) bingung pada teman kakaknya itu.

"O-oh, i-itu—tidak apa-apa." jawab Miyaji sambil tergagap-gagap.

Saat memasuki rumah mereka bertiga langsung disambut oleh pelayan yang _ganteng_ dan cantik.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku panggilkan Navira- _Neechan_ dan mungkin Ichiira- _chan_ sudah pulang." ucap (Name) pada dua sosok di depannya yang sedang duduk di sofa yang empuk.

Kedua orang itu hanya manggut-manggut dan duduk dengan anteng sambil melihat ruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang. Ruang tamu itu memiliki dua sofa panjang dan dua buah _single chair_ yang dilengkapi dengan bantalan yang empuk berwarna cokelat kayu. Di tengah sofa tadi ada _coffee table_ yang berbentuk segienam yang terbuat dari kaca yang mengkilat, ditambah adanya perapian di depan tempat mereka duduk—yang di atasnya tersusun pernak-pernik dan hiasan yang terkesan antik namun menawan.

"(Name), _okaeri_ —Ah, Miyu- _chan_! Kau datang ke sini. Ada apa?" sambut Navira yang menyelonong masuk ke ruang tamu, berjalan riang pada temannya yang beda jurusan tapi satu kampus.

Hayama mengerjapkan mata. Miyu- _chan_?

Mendengar nama panggilan itu, Miyaji menyemprot sebal—wajahnya sedikit memerah karena ada yang dengar. "Sialan, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi!"

Miyaji yang bermuka kesal segera berjalan menuju Navira, berhadapan dengan gadis tersebut.

"Aku ke sini untuk mencari si kampret, dia kabur karena mengambil _photobook_ milikku. Dimana dia?"

Navira menjawab dengan santai. "Oh, dia ada di kamarku. Kalau mau, kau bisa _bogem_ dan piting dia di sana saja—sekarang mungkin dia tengah ketakutan karena aku mengunci kamarku. Ayo kuantarkan!" candanya dan gadis berambut gelombang tersebut menoleh ke arah Hayama.

"Oh, ada Kouta- _chan_. Menunggu Ichiira ya? Dia sedang keluar." ujarnya.

Hayama tersenyum _nyengir_. "Halo, Navira- _Neesan_! Iya, aku sudah telepon dia."

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya!"

Navira melenggang pergi ke dalam bersama dengan Miyaji yang mengikutinya dari belakang, menyisakan (Name) dan Hayama.

(Name) menyeletuk pada Hayama.

"Maaf, Hayama- _kun_. Tapi Ichiira- _chan_ belum pulang dari _minimarket_ —tapi sebentar lagi ia akan pulang _kok_. Tak usah takut!" ujar (Name) ramah sambil memegang _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menunggu di sini saja, (Name)- _Neesan_." balas Hayama pada (Name).

"Ya sudah, kutemani mengobrol di sini ya?" kata (Name) sambil duduk di samping Hayama dan mulai mengobrol dengan topik ringan yang ada.

Tak lama sesaat setelah (Name) duduk ada duo coretserigalacoret Nijimura masuk ke ruang tamu dan langsung bertanya pada adik tirinya yang cantik.

"(Name), siapa lagi?" tanya Seijuurou dengan tidak sopannya pada dua makhluk yang tengah bercengkerama disitu. Sementara Shintarou hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Oh, ini temannya Ichiira- _chan_. Dia mau pinjam buku catatan karena sakit." ujarnya polos.

"Aku Hayama Koutarou, teman sekelasnya Ichiira. Mau meminjam catatan pelajaran." jawab Hayama dengan riang dan ringkas pada Nijimura tertua itu.

" _Tadaima_."

Ichiira sambil _nyelonong_ masuk sambil menenteng satu kantong plastik putih dengan logo And*maret di tangannya bersama seorang pemuda di belakangnya.

"Nah, itu dia." (Name) menyahut sambil menunjuk ke arah Ichiira yang baru datang bagaikan coretjali-jalicoret.

 _Timing_ yang pas.

 _Sasuga na_ Ichiira.

"Ichiira- _chan_! Akhirnya kau datang!~" pekik Hayama pada gadis berambut hitam tersebut dengan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Oh, sudah datang ya?" tanya Ichiira datar pada Hayama.

Disusul dari belakang, ada pemuda yang bernama Wakamatsu yang ikut terkejut melihat teman sekelasnya berada di ruangan itu. "Hah?! Hayama? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ih, _kepo_ deh! Kau sendiri kenapa kesini?" jawab Hayama dengan sedikit pedas seperti _cabe-cabean_ pada Wakamatsu.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan dia di jalan. Dan dia menawari aku untuk main ke rumahnya, tapi ternyata ada kau disini!" balas temannya yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ya sudah, karena ternyata ada banyak tamu—bagaimana kalau kita berkumpul di kamarku saja?" tawar (Name) sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Oke! Aku setuju, (Name)- _Neesan_!" balas Hayama dengan semangat.

"Kalau aku sih _yes_." Sahut Ichiira masih dengan wajah yang kalem.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kamarku!" kata (Name) dengan riang dan senang. _Kitakore_. Karena jarang-jarang ada teman-teman saudarinya yang main langsung rombongan.

Segera saja mereka berempat—(Name), Ichiira, Hayama, dan Wakamatsu berjalan menuju kamar (Name) yang ditawarkan secara sukarela oleh yang punya dengan senang hati.

Melihat pemandangan ini, Seijuurou dan Shintarou merasa seperti _kacang_ —karena di _kacang_ in oleh trio Kagami itu beserta temannya, dan itu membuat mereka berdua menunjukkan muka ' _kejam-kamu-dek_ ' sambil memandang dua Kagami yang langsung saja _nyelonong_ kabur menuju kamar (Name) di lantai dua.

Seijuurou dan Shintarou diam sesaat.

…

"Kita di _kacang_ in."

"Lebih baik kita ke ruang masing-masing, menunggu yang lain pulang."

Sekali lagi, mereka segera enyah dari sana menuju ruang pribadi mereka sendiri dengan perasaan _blank_ dan dongkol.

 _Astajim._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sementara itu…**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _[DIDALAM KAMAR NAVIRA]_

"Urgh—biarkan aku istirahat. Capek, tahu! Kalian sadar tidak _sih_ aku tidak suka ini?!" Navira mengerang di atas ranjangnya yang mulai berantakan. Sementara dua pemuda di hadapannya hanya tersenyum usil—ralat, hanya Miyaji yang tersenyum sadis, sedangkan yang di sebelahnya; Mayuzumi—memperlihatkan wajah datar andalannya dengan senyum tipis yang misterius.

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali menggoda Navira saat dia seperti ini. Menarik sekali.

Soalnya gadis yang biasanya marah-marah, berisik, dan juga kadang bertindak seenaknya—bisa dengan mudah dijinakkan oleh sesuatu yang sangat simpel.

"Kagami, sudah menyerah? Kita baru main 2 ronde, lho. Biasanya kau keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah." tanya Mayuzumi iseng—seperti bukan dirinya karena wajahnya juga tak berubah, tapi tangan kanannya menarik tubuh Navira agar lebih dekat dengannya, menyebabkan ranjang empuk tersebut berderit perlahan.

Astaga, ini benar-benar gawat. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu kelelahan sementara Miyaji dan Mayuzumi masih saja ingin bermain dengannya. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak membolehkan Navira untuk istirahat sedikitpun.

Ayolah, mungkin Mayuzumi memang ingin balas dendam padanya karena berhasil membuatnya tersiksa akan gelitikan hingga hampir kehabisan napas, tapi Miyaji harusnya juga tidak ikut-ikutan untuk melakukan ini padanya! Lihat saja, dirinya sudah menyerah sejak awal begini.

"Kalian ini, sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak bisa! Kenapa memaksaku, _sih_?!"

Maniknya melirik temannya yang suka lempar nanas—cih! Miyaji juga tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senyum yang terasa begitu jahat, Miyaji dan Mayuzumi sepertinya siap bermain lagi dengan tubuh dan pikirannya yang lemas tak berdaya.

Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari sial bagi Navira.

"Kau tahu, Navira?" Miyaji mengusap lembut pipi gadis yang kini terduduk di ranjang bersama Mayuzumi, membuat Navira menatap tajam padanya.

"Kau manis sekali saat memasang wajah seperti itu. Tapi ayolah, jangan _cengeng_. Hanya begini saja, kau sudah mau menyerah."

"A-Aku tidak—" Navira mencoba membuat alasan tapi dipotong cepat oleh Mayuzumi.

"Itu betul, Kagami. Kau tak perlu menangis begitu, dong—Oh ya, kau juga harus menerima hukumanmu, bukan?.. Sama seperti yang kau berikan padaku.."

Navira makin mengernyitkan dahi dan mulai berspekulasi macam-macam ketika Mayuzumi memperlihatkan benda yang dimaksudkan berada di depan wajahnya.

"Oh tidak, jangan bilang kalau itu—" Dirinya sudah mulai pucat.

"Siap atau tidak, kau harus menerimanya~.." Miyaji masih menahannya, menyuruh Mayuzumi untuk mendekat.

Patuh, Mayuzumi mendekatkan benda tersebut di hadapan Navira—membuat dirinya mencoba berontak dan berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Jangan dekatkan benda itu ke wajahku, sialan! Jangan tempelkan benda itu ke pipiku, Chii- _chan_. Jangan kotori wajahku dengan cairannya, Miyu- _chan_! Dasar brengsek, kalian berdua tega ya sama aku! Aku ini perempuan, hargai aku! Tidak mau! _**NOOOOOOOO**_!'"

 **BRAK!**

" **SIAPA YANG BIKIN BERISIK-** _ **NANODAYO**_ **?!** "

Pintu dibuka paksa oleh sang pelaku peneriakan. Mendadak pintu kamar milik sang sulung Kagami di dobrak kencang. Refleks, ketiga makhluk coretgaibcoret manusia di dalamnya yang masih dalam pose mencurigakan dan mengundang pikiran yang _iya-iya_ langsung membeku di tempat dan memandang sang pendobrak yang berani masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Shintarou terpaku di tempat.

Miyaji menoleh dengan muka _blo'on_.

Mayuzumi masih dengan muka datarnya.

Navira menganga tak elitnya karena ingin berteriak kencang.

…

Hening sejenak…

…

"…Kalian ngapain- _nodayo_?"

Akhirnya mulutnya bergerak juga.

"Ah, Shintarou! Tolong aku! Mereka mau mengotori wajahku yang cantik ini dengan _stabilo_!"

Navira mencoba berontak dan menyikut dada Miyaji—membuat yang bersangkutan mengeluh kesakitan dan melepaskannya secara refleks. Gadis itu menendang Mayuzumi secepat kilat hingga jatuh ke lantai berlapis karpet berbulu dengan warna ungu.

Miyaji mengeluh kesakitan.

Mayuzumi terkapar tak elitnya.

Shintarou _mentally facepalm_.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa adik tirinya ini hampir saja membuatnya berprasangka buruk dan membayangkan yang tidak baik—dengan berteriak bagaikan wanita yang akan dilecehkan detik itu juga.

"Kau ini.. Jangan teriak seperti orang gila. Kalian itu berisik sampai ke luar koridor kamar, lho. Apa kalian tidak malu?"

"Maafkan kami, Nijimura- _san_. Kami pastikan takkan terulang lagi." Mayuzumi bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk singkat padanya.

Nijimura kedua tersebut menghela napas gusar, memijit pertigaan dari batang hidungnya. "Ya, aku tahu.. tapi tolong jangan berisik. Dan Navira, suruh teman-temanmu dan teman adikmu makan siang di sini. Seijuurou yang menyuruh."

Navira menyeringai sembari menyindir halus. "Hah, serius? Tak kusangka dia akan memerintah begitu."

Shintarou menghela napas. "Kau tahu dia tidak suka ditentang atau nanti kita yang kena getahnya. Sudahlah, nanti turun ke bawah bersama mereka."

Navira mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Shintarou keluar sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar Navira dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kira-kira dua jam, empat tamu Kagami bersaudara berpamitan untuk pulang ke _alam_ nya masing-masing. Dan empat Nijimura yang tadinya keluar sudah pulang ke habitatnya. Seijuurou mengumpulkan adik-adiknya di ruang keluarga untuk memberitahukan tentang suatu hal.

Saat sembilan orang sudah lengkap, Seijuurou berdiri dan berdiri di hadapan coretbudaknyacoret adiknya yang otomatis membuat semuanya—kecuali Seijuurou menatap dan memperhatikannya.

 _Ciee, yang diperhatiin!_

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai berbicara. Malam ini jam 7 kita akan pergi ke…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _Sorry_ ya dipotong dulu~ XD**

 **Mind to review or fave? :3**


	16. Dinner with Old Friend

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

 **Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

 **SORRY UPDATE LAMA!~~~ QAQ #ojigi**

 **Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

* * *

Title: **Balada Saudara Tiri**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A. Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **K+ (T untuk kedepannya)  
** Pairing: **Nijimura x Fem!Kagami, Kisedai!Brothers + their step-sisters (pairing lain menyusul)**  
Genre: **Family, Humor garing, Friendship, Romance, sedikit OOC dll; terserah reader maunya apa.**

* * *

 **[Third POV]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai berbicara. Malam ini jam 7 kita akan pergi ke…" ucapnya yang membuat delapan sosok didepannya penasaran setengah mampus dan menatapnya dengan intens yang membuat si Sei takut sendiri. _(Sei atut mah! *author digaplok*)._

"Ke.. restoran untuk _dinner_ bersama klien. Dan kuharapkan kalian semua berpakaian formal dengan jas atau gaun karena kita kesana untuk menemui klien perusahaan kita yang akan membuat kontrak dengan kita dan meminta untuk dikenalkan pada keluarga kita—tapi berhubung ayah dan mama sedang _honeymoon_ kalianlah yang akan ku perkenalkan. Ingat kalian harus bersikap sopan dan berpakaian yang rapi. Karena, kontraknya yang akan berpengaruh pada perusahaan kita. Baiklah sekarang bersiaplah." jelas Seijuurou panjang lebar sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk bersiap.

Tak ada yang berkata sepatah kata pun mendengar penjelasan kakak tertua mereka yang membuat mereka bingung sendiri dan ikut ngacir ke dalam kandang mereka masing-masing untuk menyiapkan diri.

* * *

 **SKIP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Sembilan orang sudah rapi dalam balutan busana yang menawan dan memikat—membuat semua orang yang melihat mereka tidak dapat memalingkan tatapan dari sembilan bersaudara ini; ditambah wajah mereka yang tampan dan cantik.

Mari kita lihat sembilan orang ini. Dari pemuda-pemuda tampan dari Nijimura bersaudara dulu:

Seijuurou mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu, dengan kemeja abu-abu yang lebih gelap warnanya sebagai dalamannya; ditambah dasi merah darah sebagai pelengkap—membuatnya lebih tinggi dan elegan.

Shintarou mengenakan setelan jas berwarna solid hitam, dengan kemeja putih polos; dan dasi hijau lumut yang berbentuk _bow tie_ ; aksesorisnya jam tangan merk mahal miliknya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan.

Atsushi setelan jas berwarna hitam polos, dipadukan dengan kemeja putih polos juga; serta dasi longgar warna ungu bercorak garis-garis miring; rambutnya diikat jadi _low ponytail_ biar menjadi rapi dan tidak menghalangi saat dia makan—terkesan _chic_ dan dewasa.

Daiki memakai setelan jas _navy blue_ , disertai kemeja putih yang dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka tanpa menggunakan dasi—karena tidak suka keformalan; dia memakai _pomade_ (karena dipaksa Kise) agar membuat rambutnya menjadi gaya _slicked back_. Hm. Menawan dan menarik.

Ryouta memakai setelan jas hitam juga, lalu dengan kemeja kuning kecoklatan dengan corak garis-garis lurus; dipadukan dengan dasi kuning cerah, cincin perak melingkar di jari tengahnya—makin membuat silau.

Tetsuya setelan jas hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi biru muda bercorak garis hitam miring. Yang paling simpel juga tak mau ribet.

Sekarang, mari kita lihat gadis-gadis manis dari Kagami bersaudara.

Navira mengenakan _dress_ berwarna _tosca_ , dengan model _sleeveless_ berdetail manik-manik di bagian dada yang mencapai lututnya; beserta kakinya dihiasi oleh _high heels_ berwarna putih gading yang berwarna senada, disertai kalung dan antingnya yang memiliki model yang _simple_ —tidak terlalu ribet; juga rambut hitam kemerahannya yang _wavy_ dibuat menjadi _high ponytail_.

(Name) mengenakan _dress_ berwarna krem dengan model _off-shoulder_ , dengan model mengembang di bagian roknya yang mencapai beberapa senti dibawah lutut—dengan detail adanya garis berwarna putih yang menegaskan bentuk pinggangnya yang ramping, sedangkan kakinya menggunakan _stilleto_ berwarna krem. Ia pun memakai gelang mutiara yang menawan menghiasi pergelangan tangannya. Dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir side _low ponytail_ dengan ujung rambutnya yang agak di _curly_.

Ichiira mengenakan _dress_ berwarna putih dengan model _V-neck_ —potongan lengan hingga sikunya dengan rok yang agak mengembang, tapi tidak seperti rok (Name) dan menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sangat berisi jadi disamarkan dengan memakai pita hitam yang menghiasi bagian pinggangnya. Dia pun memakai cincin emas polos di tangan kanannya—lebih tepatnya jari manisnya—dan menggunakan anting emas yang dihiasi permata dan kakinya dihiasi _wedges_ putih yang polos. Rambutnya yang hitam legam dikepang dari samping, dan dijepit ke sisi yang lain dan rambutnya juga di _curly_ diujungnya.

Setelah semua yakin sudah rapi mereka memanggil pelayan mereka untuk menyiapkan limusin yang akan digunakan oleh mereka bersembilan.

* * *

 **SKIP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di restoran yang sudah direservasi oleh Seijuurou, mereka segera menuju meja mereka dan menunggu klien perusahaan yang ( _katanya_ ) mau membuat kontrak dengan Niji Corp.—perusahaan milik ayah mereka.

Sambil menunggu, mereka memesan makanan masing-masing dan bercengkerama dengan satu sama lain. Tak disangka, Navira menyeletukkan kata yang membuat Nijimura bersaudara yang ada disana diam-diam coretsukacoret panas hatinya.

"Eh, kalo kliennya bawa keluarga, berarti ada anaknya dong!" celetuk Navira.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Apakah kau bermasalah?" tanya si Nijimura merah pada Kagami merah dengan agak sewot.

"Perempuan atau laki-laki? Atau _dendong_?" balas Kagami tertua itu.

"Aku dengar anaknya laki-laki." jawab Seijuurou dengan ekspresi biasa _getoh_ padahal dalam hati _kepo abis_.

"Wah! Lumayan kalau tampan—bisa di _gaet_ nih!" ujar Navira dengan senang hati yang membuat enam kepala _rainbow_ disana membelalakan mata mereka, sekaligus membuat kepala cokelat dan hitam kaget coretdoangcoret.

"Ehh?! _Nee-chan_ , yang benar saja."

"Iya, (Name). Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? 'kan lumayan buat eksperimen."

 _Oke. Ambigu._

(Name) tahu apa alasan kakaknya itu, tapi ia lebih baik diam saat merasakan hawa enam orang pelangi disekitar mereka itu dan langsung kicep.

Tak lama kemudian, tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu datang lengkap bersama keluarganya.

(Name) melihat satu wajah yang terlihat familiar bagi dirinya diantara tamu mereka. Dia merasa sedikit bingung apakah itu benar atau tidak. Setelah melihat bahwa itu adalah kenyataan, ia langsung berseru memanggil temannya itu.

"Wei! Kau ada disini?"

Sang teman yang dimaksudkan—Liu Wei, teman satu sekolahnya; ternyata datang ke acara. "Oh, kau disini juga? Iya, aku diminta datang oleh ayahku. Kau sendiri ada disini."

"Iya, aku juga disuruh ikut oleh kakakku. Tak kusangka bahwa klien kakakku adalah ayahmu."

Mereka berdua terlihat seru sekali berbicara satu sama lain. Nijimura bersaudara melihat hal itu dengan berbagai ekspresi, ada yang tak peduli, ada yang _kepo_ serta yang lainnya— _pikir saja sendiri, author lagi error_ —

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua memulai makan malamnya. Mereka makan dengan tenang sambil sedikit berbincang-bincang. Setelah makan malam selesai, Seijuurou beserta kedua orang tua Wei Liu sekaligus klien Niji Corp. pergi ke satu ruang _private_ untuk membicarakan kontrak dan menandatanganinya. Tinggallah lima Nijimura, tiga Kagami dan satu Liu dalam keadaan yang agak _awkward_ karena mereka semua bingung memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan pada satu sama lain.

Namun, (Name) kelihatannya sangat akrab dengan Wei. Jadi mereka bedua mengobrol tentang hal yang ada disekolah mereka. Melihat ini, lima Nijimura yang ada disana merasa agak 'panas' karena adik mereka yang unyu nan polos itu memberi perhatian yang lebih pada laki-laki yang notabene temannya. Dua Kagami yang melihat ini tidak menghiraukan kelima pemuda pelangi itu dan malah mengobrol berdua tentang _yaoeh_.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Seijuurou dan kedua orang tua Wei sudah selesai mengurus pekerjaan mereka dengan hasil yang sudah diduga berhasil, dilihat dari reaksi ayah Wei yang menjabat tangan Nijimura tertua itu terus menerus. Usai sudah _meeting_ perusahaan, sekarang kesembilan saudara itu sudah ada didalam mobil—terkapar karena capek. Entah itu karena kekenyangan atau kelelahan dan mengantuk. Sesampainya di rumah, mereka segera mengungsi ke kamar masing-masing, segera menuju alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **WKWKWKWK DOUBLE CHAP UPDATE BUAT BAYAR HUTANG! NANTIKAN CHAPTER LANJUTAN 'WEIRD DREAM' YAK! BYE!~~~**

 **.**

 **Authors.**


End file.
